Dark Shadows Season 3
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: With Henry's life in the balance Zila and Rumple join forces with Emma, her parents, Regina, and Captain Hook to get him back. However that's easier said than done, because Neverland is ruled by Peter Pan who has no intention of letting Henry go. Also Zila reunites with a beloved friend she had before the curse took affect, the mighty Smaug. Will Henry be saved? Only time will tel.
1. Neverland&Smaug

**Good Friday my fellow Oncers!  
So here is the first chapter to Dark Shadows Season 3!  
Smaug makes his first appearance. He reunites with Zila in this chapter. I only own my OC's, Smaug and other Once characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkein and Adam Horowitz and Eddie Kitsis. Benedict Cumberbatch will Smaug's voice in this story.**

 **Zila's POV**

I held onto Rumple tightly as the Jolly Roger was being guided through the portal. The whole way Dakota remained asleep in my arms. Then after what seemed to be an eternity the ship came out of the portal and settled into a vast ocean.

"Some ride" I said as I released myself from my husband's grasp.

"Look ahead love" Rumple said nodding ahead. I turned to see the infamous island of Neverland, to be honest it feel spooky. I then felt something deep within my mind calling out to me. I had no idea what it was but it felt like someone or something was in pain. I was so lost in my thoughts my attention was brought back when I heard Hook say.

"Oh that's a great use our time a wardrobe change"

I turned to Rumple and my eyes widened when I noticed my husband was in his former travel attire he wore when we were back in the Enchanted Forest.

"I'm gonna get Henry" Rumple said to everyone.

"We agreed to do this together" Regina argued.

"Actually we made no such agreement" Rumple told her coolly.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked to Rumple.

Rumple turned to the Savior and replied back to her.

"Because I wanna succeed"

"What makes you think I'm gonna fail?" Emma demanded sounding impatient. While Rumple was talking to Emma, I suddenly felt the same thing I sensed earlier calling to me. I then smelled blood and I looked down to see my palm was bleeding. Rumple healed the cut before looking up to me.

"What is it dearie?" Rumple asked me after he finished arguing with Emma.

"I don't know love, but something is calling to me from the island and it's something I just cannot ignore"

Another wave of pain hit me and I knew I just couldn't stay on this ship. "Rumple I can't stay on this ship I need to find out what the hell is going on"

Rumple nodded but he then looked to our daughter.

"Just make sure you keep her with you at all times, I don't want Pan getting near her" my husband said.

"So wait Zila you're going to the island as well?" Hook asked me. I turned to the pirate.

"I'm not afraid of what's on the island Hook, and if anyone tries to rip my daughter from my grasp I'll kill them personally"

At that moment Dakota woke up from her slumber and she began to squirm before she whined a little.

"She's hungry" Rumple said with a chuckle. He then bent his head down and kissed her tiny forehead before he planted a kiss against my lips. The kiss lasted for another second before Rumple disappeared into a cloud of crimson smoke his cane make a thud on the deck. Dakota stopped whining but that didn't mean she was impatient.

"Zila you can use my cabin to feed her" Hook said to me. I turned to the pirate and gave him a thank you nod.

I then excused myself so I could tend to my daughter's needs. Once I entered Hook's cabin I shut the door behind me and sat myself on the bed and unwrapped the blanket from around Dakota's tiny form. I then lowered my tank top and then I placed Dakota near my right breast and she latched on easily.

"Ow!" I said noticing I swore I felt teeth. The door opened and in came Emma.

"She's a good baby" the Savior said as she shut the door behind her.

"She was back in the Enchanted Forest" I said as Dakota continued to nurse. "She rarely cried at all and she aged very quickly"

Emma smiled as she watched Dakota continuing to nurse from my breast. Then my daughter had enough and I put my tank top back on properly before I placed her onto my shoulder to burp her. It didn't take long for a tiny burp to be heard. I then looked inside Dakota's mouth and sure enough there was several teeth forming including her four canines.

"May I hold her?" Emma asked.

I nodded and I stood up walking over to the Savior. I placed my child into her arms and Emma smiled even more as Dakota looked back at her. The newborn then smiled and I felt that she liked Emma.

"She likes you" I told the blonde.

"She's adorable I guess she won't be in the stage of infancy for very long"

"You got that right" I joked before Emma handed Dakota back to me. I still had the bag that Athena brought with baby stuff; if necessary I could use my magic to tend to her needs. Emma then excused herself before I had to take care of something else with my daughter. Then I summoned my black leather jacket onto me and I held my daughter tight as I used my magic to transport myself off of the ship. My magic transported me to the middle of a jungle. Masamune hung around my back as I focused my attention to where the pulling of whatever was calling was coming from. The cries of birds filled my ears before I sensed the pull was coming from left. I started to walk through the jungle ignoring the many plants and what not that crossed my path. It wasn't humid thankfully and I actually felt cold underneath my jacket. Whatever was calling to me led to a cave dark as night.

"What the f**k?" I asked to myself. While one arm held my sleeping daughter the other summoned a torch with a flame. I then cautiously entered the dark cave and continued into its depths. I felt I was getting closer to whatever made me come here to the island. The cave then became a huge cavern with many other entrances and I growled. Then a faint but familiar scent caught my nose and I almost dropped my daughter recognizing it.

"It can't be" I said as followed the scent trail through the cavern and into tunnel that was alit with various torches. I then came upon another cave only it was bigger, and the whole room was lit up.

"So you've come for me" I jumped out of my skin at the thing that spoke. At first I looked ahead and didn't see anything, and then my eyes caught garnet red colored scales. A huge dragon was lying on the cave ground with a chain around its neck; in fact there were two chains that pinned the great beast down. The dragon had golden colored scales from its neck all the way to its tail. Its wings were in bad shape and cuts and bruises were visible, as was blood. The dragon had a reptilian face and it had many horns on its head. Its eyes were like a golden fire with a black slit in the middle, and a single scar rested on the left side of its breast, in its encrusted jeweled scales. Tears came to my eyes as I walked over the dragon's head.

"Smaug is that really you?" I asked.

"Who else would it be?" came the sarcastic but yet teasing tone from the dragon. I then set down my torch and stomped out the flame before I came to Smaug's face. I held my hand out and it touched his snout. Smaug then moved his snout forward and he nudged my face before he licked it. I then buried my face against his scales.

"Oh gods I have missed you" I said now not helping the tears flowing down my face.

"I have missed you as well Zila" Smaug said simply.

Before the curse my father had sent me up to this cave located at least an hour's ride from the castle in Avonlea. From what I had heard there had been a dragon that had killed a group of thieves and it collected their treasure. Also rumors said that the dragon was intelligent and it was big. I remembered when I first entered Smaug's main treasure chamber I had been dumbfounded at the many jewels and what not that was in the cave. Smaug then had sensed my presence and he had lifted his head out of the bed of coins. He had accused me of being a thief which I had reassured him I wasn't. Smaug then taunted me that I had come to kill him. When I had enough of his taunts, I had made an attempt to kill him, but the dragon had caught me with his tail and threw me back to the ground saying no blade could pierce his armor. It had been true because Masamune could not pierce his skin. I had then noticed his wounds and had offered to heal them, but Smaug being the stubborn beast that he was refused before me made me leave. A few days later I returned to the cave much to Smaug's displeasure and he allowed me to tend to his wounds. Then I had hunted for him and you could sort of say was how our relationship began.

Trust me the two of us didn't bond right away, we would always have our spats, arguments, me occasionally storming out of his cave due to his rudeness. But eventually trust was formed between the two of us, and Smaug made an offer to me, he would not kill anyone in this new land if he could just live his days out in peace. Father was unsure of this offer, but decided to chance it. Smaug had kept to his word and didn't kill anyone; he only killed for the need to hunt. A year after we met when the ogre's war started, Smaug asked me if I wanted to ride him to kill the ogre's. Earlier he had asked me to be his rider and I accepted. But here's the thing Smaug only allowed me to ride upon him and no one else. In fact when other people were around he was his usual jerk of a self, which was understandable. However whenever he was around me he minded his manners.

Throughout the first few months of the war, Smaug was a miracle. He would burn down the armies with his fiery inferno, all sort of weapons were used on him, but they simply deflected off of his scales until one battle the ogres used some kind of weapons infused with magic and these would pierce Smaug's hide. In fact he got so badly injured I thought he would die. Smaug didn't want to leave battle but I made him retreat due to his injuries. It took almost a week for his wounds to finally heal. However with the ogres getting bolder, it was decided that Rumplestiltskin would be needed.

"How did you get here?" I asked Smaug as I examined the chains on his neck.

"Pan used some kind of spell to bring me here" Smaug said weakly. "The little brat thought he could use me like some sort of secret weapon and I told him to f**k off"

This made me smirk; Smaug had inherited my bad language.

I then waved my hand close to where the chain holder was around Smaug's neck and the chains fell off. Smaug then lifted his head and he shook his neck glad to be freed from his chains.

"Do you know how long you have been here?" I asked my friend as I examined his wounds.

"Alas I do not know, I want to return to the Enchanted Forest soon, I have younglings"

This made me turn to face him.

"You found a mate?"

Smaug nodded.

"I found my true mate, however she died giving life to our eggs"

Dragons had one true mate like my kind did, sometimes some dragons couldn't bear the life without their other half, while some could.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, how young are your hatchlings?"

"They are five years, their old enough to hunt and care for themselves, but not old enough to leave the nest"

"From the way you speak about you must love them"

"I don't know what you speak of" Smaug said with a snort. I only rolled my eyes this was a typical Smaug comment.

Smaug's golden eyes then went to Dakota who I held in one arm.

"Is that?" he asked.

"It's Dakota remember Rumple made an adjustment to the curse before it was cast so she would be reborn, and here she is, I just gave birth to her" I told him.

"That's not possible she looks like she is only two months of age" Smaug said looking up to me. I chuckled before placing a hand onto his snout once more.

"She ages at a fast rate my friend, now will you let me tend to your injuries?" I asked him. Smaug snorted which meant a yes. His first wound was near his scar so I tended to it first. But this time I used my magic to heal it away before I did the same with the others. Smaug gave a satisfied growl as each wound closed and new scales appeared. Then the fire drake used his wings to get himself to stand. Now that he was healed Smaug looked proud and magnificent as he always had been.

"Why are you here Zila?" Smaug asked me as he opened his wings to stretch them.

"Some people who worked for Pan took my grandson" I told the fire drake who then shot me a WTF look.

"You're a grandmother?" Smaug inquired not believing his ears.

"Rumple was able to find his son and his son is the birth father of my grandson who is named Henry"

"Ahhh I think I understand Pan mentioned that Neverland's magic was getting weaker and that only the heart of the truest believer could restore Neverland to its former glory"

"God damn it!" I snarled and a candle behind me suddenly went out.

"Try and calm yourself you don't want to frighten your youngling" Smaug suggested and I felt my face turn red. "I see your temper is the same"

"Says the dragon who wields the same temperament" I teased Smaug back. Smaug only chuckled before he gave me a more serious look.

"I sense other humans on the ocean who else came with you?" Smaug asked.

"Snow White, her mate Prince Charming, Regina, Emma who is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, Hook, and Rumple himself"

"Why is Regina here?" Smaug growled.

He never liked Regina the main reason was because the curse separated me from him.

"She is Henry's adopted mother, and Emma is his birth mother"

"Ahh I see and I take it Henry is your grandson?" Smaug questioned.

"That he is" I confirmed.

"You're awfully young to be a grandmother Zila" Smaug teased and I playfully smacked his nose. He responded with a gently growl and he licked my face with his black tongue. I chuckled as he did this.

"Rumple is also here he's trying to find Henry at the moment"

"I look forward to seeing him again, he is the only other being I like, other than your daughter, she's precious by the way" Smaug then nudged Dakota gently with his snout. Dakota opened her eyes when Smaug had nudged her. Both dragon and infant looked into others eyes, Dakota smiled before she yawned and went back to sleep.

"I can sense her magic, also I feel a fast growing rate" Smaug said looking back to me.

"That's because she's half immortal giving birth to her was a bitch"

Smaug only rolled his eyes at my profanity use before he nudged my face with his snout. I then rested my head against it and closed my eyes. I felt safe with this fierce, but yet dangerous creature at my side. The two of us remained like that until he pulled away.

"Shall we leave these caves I have been here long enough there is another cave on this island that is big enough to hide me in" Smaug said.

"I will make sure you get back to your children Smaug you have my word"

"I know you will" Smaug answered before he closed his wings and he neared me with his left. He extended it so I could climb onto it. I made him wait a moment and I conjured a baby sling and I put it around my neck, before placing Dakota into it. I then used a spell that would make Dakota not fall from the sling once Smaug was in flight. I then climbed up onto Smaug's wing and pulled myself onto his back. I put my legs to Smaug's sides and made Dakota was safe in her sling before I grabbed a couple of neck spikes with my hands. Smaug then opened his wings before he began to walk forward using his wings.

It felt weird being on his back again after twenty-eight years. Smaug easily stomped through the tunnels and through the cavern before he came upon the cave entrance. Using his back legs he jumped into the sky. Being back in the air with the fire drake was incredible. The sky was still dark and Smaug flapped his wings every few minutes to keep us air born. Up ahead I saw the Jolly Roger and Smaug growled.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Some of Pan's magic" the dragon answered as Smaug came to a halt in the air still flapping his wings frequently. I looked from his back and saw that a storm was brewing in the sky, near the Jolly Roger and near us.

"Shouldn't you fly somewhere else" I asked the fire drake.

"The storm will fade shortly, and now that I'm free from those chains I can use my magic to protect you and your daughter" Smaug said. I then noticed Emma falling into the water and I watched in horror as her father went into the ocean to go after her.

"What a foolish human" Smaug growled meaning Emma. "These waters are filled with mermaids who would happily tear your friend from limb to limb"

This was true from Rumple told me the mermaids in Neverland were just as bad as Pan himself. Thankfully I saw David holding Emma close to him, Smaug and I watched as he was pulled back onto the Jolly Roger.

"What is the human female's name with again with the blonde hair?" Smaug asked turning to me.

"Her name is Emma" I answered him.

"Either she is very brave or very stupid, if that male human hadn't jumped into the water she would have been dead" Smaug growled. The storm then began to clear and Smaug let out a loud roar. No doubt the others on the boat saw his enormous form; Smaug then began to fly forward again. He flew us over the Jolly Roger before he turned us back towards the island.

"Wherever you are Pan I'm not afraid of you" I said to myself.

"And shall I cross paths with him I shall make him burn!" Smaug said before he roared out again. "And I shall kill whom I wish that dares harm you, your mate, or your youngling"

That comment made me smirk.

 **XP  
Pan better watch out now that Smaug has been freed, and I would be scared if this dragon would crossed my path!  
Let me think what you think in a review!**


	2. Lost Girl

**I'm glad to see that Dark Shadows Season 3 is getting off to a good start. Pan appears in this chapter and Dakota's growth spurts begin!**

 **Zila's POV**

Smaug had dropped me off close to where the others were before he left me and Dakota to go the cave where he would temporarily make his home until he got off of Neverland. When I reunited with the others they demanded to know who the dragon I was and I told them I would tell them later, since I was tired. So we all set up camp and turned for the night. I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke I swore I heard children crying.

"What the hell?" I asked to myself as I sat up. I turned to my daughter and smiled at her. She had indeed gone through a growth spurt and she was no longer an infant. She was resembled a three year old child, her auburn hair was fully formed and she lay sound asleep in her makeshift bed. She wore a purple poet shirt with a black vest over it, along with black pants and boots. I gently shook her awake and she opened her eyes.

"What is it Momma?" she asked me still half asleep.

"I'm going to go look for something really quick so stay close to the others my love" I told her. Dakota nodded before I placed a kiss against her forehead. She then lay back down and I watched as she returned to sleep. I then got up and grabbed Masamune before walking away from the camp.

"You hear that too?" I jumped out my skin and turned around to see a teenage boy leaning against a tree. "You're Zila right? I wonder why they can't hear the crying"

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded holding Masamune out in front of me.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself, I'm Peter, Peter Pan"

"You son of a bitch!" I snarled before I walked forward and I punched Pan in the stomach before slamming him against a tree, Masamune at his throat. "That was for trying to make Smaug your slave"  
Pan smirked evilly at me.

"You've got fire, I like fire"

"Where's Henry?" I hissed.

"Henry's still alive if that what's your worried about" Pan replied back calmly.

"I don't all of the facts why you took him but I promise you we will get him back" I growled before I released my grip on Pan. "Why are you here talking to me?"

"I came here to see who I was up against, Rumplestiltskin's fierce warrior wife, gotta say I'm not disappointed"  
"I'm not sure whether I should take that as an insult or a compliment" I said.

"Make sure Emma figures out how to use that map I gave her she needs to quit denying what she really is"

He had a point earlier before we all retired to bed, Emma was visited by Pan but this was before Smaug had dropped me off.

"I'll make sure to pass the message and you keep away from Smaug" I snapped.

"That dragon is useless to me, he seems to only listen to you, but your daughter"

At that I punched him in the jaw hard. Pan laughed darkly as he wiped away the blood that came from his lips.

"You come near my child I will kill you" I threatened before I turned around and stormed away.

 **Next Morning**

Overnight Dakota yet again had another growth spurt she now was six years old in human years. Her clothes seemed to change every time she grew. At the moment all of us watched as Emma tried to figure out how the map worked.

"Having any luck yet?" Dakota asked as she walked over to us. She had finished packing up our camping stuff with her magic. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail.

"Not yet little one" Hook said to her. He then looked to my daughter. "You do really look like your mother"

"Don't start hitting on me pirate" Dakota replied to Hook firmly. "I'm flattered by your compliments but you have affections for someone else"

Immediately Hook turned red and turned away. I smirked at my daughter's feistiness and spirit. Emma sighed as she looked at the map. Regina leaned against a tree while Snow and David sat on rocks in front of her. I stood next to Emma with Dakota next to me.

"My name is Emma Swan" Emma said out loud.

"I'd wager the solution to Pan's riddle is a bit more complicated than that" Hook said simply. I only rolled my eyes while David nodded encouragement at his daughter.

"Don't hold anything back" Snow added in.  
"I'm Henry's mother, I used to live in Boston and I was a Bail Bondsperson, I'm now the sheriff of Storybrooke"

"That election was a shame" Regina interrupted. "Are we really doing this?"

"Shut it Regina" I growled at the Evil Queen. "Just be patient"

"Easier said than done Zila, imagine if Dakota was the one in Henry's place" Regina suggested. She had a point there if Dakota was in Henry's position I wouldn't be patient that was for sure.

"Perhaps your leaving some things out" Dakota suggested.

"Good idea" Emma said. "I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming which apparently makes me the product of true love, I was born in the Enchanted Forest and I was sent through a portal in a tree so that I could break the curse"

"And you were able to break the curse because" David said standing up. "You're the"

"Come on you don't need to be embarrassed to say it" Snow added.

"Say what?" Hook inquired.

"The "S" word" Regina answered looking annoyed.

"I'm the Savior" Emma finally blurted out. The map still didn't budge. "I don't get it I said I'm the Savior there's nothing I've denied more than that"

"It's okay Emma, we'll figure it out" I placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder.

"No you won't" Regina said before walking forward and taking the map out of Emma's hands.

"Regina!" Snow and I protested.

"But I can" Regina said ignoring us. "I'm beginning to think there isn't a map on here, that doesn't mean it can't lead us to Henry"

Regina then used her magic and the map began to glow. I recognized it as a locator spell.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma asked watching Regina.

"A locator spell" Dakota stated simply and we all looked to her. "That parchment belongs to Pan it'll lead us to him"  
"Smart girl" Regina said as the map floated away from her and it began to go into the jungle.

"So it appears we will be venturing into the Dark Jungle after all" Hook growled.

"You mean the place you told us to never set foot?" David inquired looking to the pirate.

"That's the one" Hook replied.

"Well, Emma, you said you wanted to be the leader, lead"

Emma nodded and she walked forward with us following behind her. I made Dakota stay close to me; I didn't once want her out of my sight. The walk in the jungle seem to take forever and Hook had to pull Dakota out of the way of some Dreamshade plants. Dreamshade was native plant to Neverland and its poison was lethal, it was what Rumple almost died from. After walking around the jungle for an hour Snow said.

"Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina"

"Yes, blame me again"

"Will you two knock it off" I said to the two women.

"Guys hold on" Emma said nodding up ahead. We all looked forward and saw a young boy standing on a hill and he was dressed as Henry.

"Henry!" Emma shouted as she rushed forward. The moment she yelled out the boy turned around and it was Pan.

"Hi Emma, Zila"

"Where the hell is Henry?" Emma and I demanded together. Pan smirked before he began to walk and he seemed to move as though to taunt us.

"You broke the rules, that's not fair, bad form I expected more from you Captain"

"Aye and you'll get it" Hook growled to Pan.

"Give Henry to us" Emma ordered.

"Sorry, can't, don't you know?" Cheaters never win"

Then the whole gang of Lost Boys emerged from the woods behind Pan. I immediately drew Masamune from its scabbard and Dakota summoned a fireball.

"Watch out for their arrows their laced with Dreamshade" Hook warned us before the Lost Boys began to attack.

Arrows then were released and I ducked using the Masamune to deflect the arrows. Dakota threw her fireball magic at arrows that almost hit her they simply burned to a crisp. She then used more fire magic to shoot at her opponents. One lost boy came to me and his sword stabbed into my flesh.

"You little" I growled. I then pushed him away and another boy came to me. His blade met with mine, I felt power in him. He had to be Pan's second in command.

"I must say it's an honor to meet you Zila, my name is Felix"

"Not pleased to make your acquaintance" I said before I swung Masamune hard enough to send his blade into the air. I then kicked Felix in the gut and I placed Masamune against his clothes not hard enough to make him bleed.

"MOM!" screamed Dakota. Immediately I turned around and I saw a shadow with evil golden eyes trying to pull something out of her. I looked to Pan and I roared out a war cry and rushed forward. But two lost boys grabbed me and pinned me against a tree.

"Now you watch your daughter die Zila since Emma cheated"

However that never happened because a roar filled the air making the ground tremble. We all looked up to see a huge shadow coming upon the ground. The ground shook as Smaug landed and he stormed his way towards everyone.

"You dare attack my rider's youngling!" Smaug roared before he swung his powerful tail and it Pan hard in the gut. Pan went flying and the two lost boys released me and ran for it. Smaug then turned his golden eyes upon the shadow which must have belonged to Pan. His chest glowed orange and the fire drake opened his massive jaws and small stream of fire shot out. The flames made contact with the shadow, and it released Dakota. My daughter hurried over to me and she ran into my arms. I then picked her up and rushed over to Smaug who then just finished using his fire. Pan growled before he was able to get to his feet.

"So it seems that Zila is your rider Smaug" Pan said cooly.

"Smaug?!" Emma, Regina, David, and Snow exclaimed and they looked to my dragon. Smaug simply ignored them he still glared at Pan with hate. Pan then looked to Emma; some of his lost boys still remained with him.

"Remember what I told you Emma, that map will show you where Henry is only when you stop denying who you really are, you'll see, I'll make sure to send Henry your regards"

Then he turned around to leave and his followers went with him.

"Good riddance" Smaug growled and he sniffed out a puff of smoke. He then looked at Dakota.

"Are you alright little one?" he asked Dakota.

Dakota nodded and Smaug nodded before he looked to me. But before we could exchange dialogue the others began to burst out with questions. Like how Smaug was real? How did he get here? How did I know him?

"Hey one question at a time!" I yelled and everyone shut up.

"Zila is that really the dragon from the Hobbit?" Emma asked her eyes not once leaving Smaug's.

"Yes it is, before the curse Smaug survived death and managed to come through a portal, I nursed him back to health and overtime I became his rider"

"Dragons can cross realms on their own free will" Regina said suddenly and Smaug looked to her. "I'm surprised you didn't know that, why can't you just use your magic to get home?"

"Because this is Pan's domain and I cannot leave it without his consent" Smaug hissed at Regina. "You haven't changed one bit Regina"

Regina narrowed her eyes at the fire drake.

"Neither has your attitude" Smaug said back.

"Regina quit pissing him off" I warned the queen. I didn't want my dragon to kill her with his wrath.

"You have our gratitude Smaug for coming when you did" David said to Smaug. Smaug turned to Emma's father.

"Don't be rude" I gave Smaug a warning growl. Smaug looked to me before he looked back to David. The dragon simply grunted before his golden eyes went to Emma.

"I can feel great magic coming from you Savior, however Pan is right if you want to see your hatchling again you must accept whatever Pan was talking about, and I will only say this once the way you dove off of the Jolly Roger to stop Pan's storm was smart, but it was also foolish you could have been killed"  
Emma's face turned red and I chuckled.

"Consider that a compliment from Smaug" I told her. "He only likes me, Rumple, and Dakota"

"We can certainly see that" Regina growled. Smaug shot her one last annoyed look before he turned to me.

"I will return if you need aide again" I nodded and Smaug opened up his wings and we all got out of the way so he could take flight. Like before he used his powerful back legs to do this, and shortly he was in the air once more.

 **Later**

Emma, Snow, Dakota, and I sat together with our eyes still eying the map.

"Please talk to us" Snow said to her daughter.

"There's nothing to talk about" Emma replied to her mother. "You heard from Hook Pan is a demon"

"And you are" Snow replied but Emma interrupted her mother.

"A what? A Savior, because if that were true this map would've shown us the way already" Emma snapped before she placed the map down beside her in frustration.

"Maybe who you think you are isn't who you really are" Dakota suggested. We all turned to her.

"What do you mean kid?" Emma inquired.

"Sometimes we think we know ourselves, but we need to push to show us the reality, that boy with the knife you stopped fighting him"

"Yeah why did you do that Emma?" I asked the blonde. Emma shrugged.

"Because when I looked at his face I saw me, that look in his eyes, the despair, I had back when I was in the foster system, just a lost little girl who didn't matter and didn't think she ever would, a little girl who cried herself to sleep at night cause she wanted her parents so bad, and could never understand why they gave her up"

"And then you found us" Snow said.

"It was too late, it's just on this island I don't feel like a hero or a savior, I just feel what I've always been an orphan"

My heart broke for Emma, then suddenly Snow and I noticed the map was acting up.

"Emma look at the map" I said to the Savior and she looked down. The map's magic finally took effect and the whole island looked back at us.

"Well done Savior" Dakota praised Emma. Emma blushed and she thanked all of us for helping her finally accept what she was denying and now because she no longer held back her denial we would now be able to find Henry.

 **Near Bedtime**

Everyone had just finished eating dinner and we were settling in for another night. Dakota was hanging out with Emma while I practiced training with my sword. I was so focused I didn't realize I would have company.

"Smaug seems very protective of you" Pan said and I growled. I opened my eyes to see the little brat standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I demanded at him.

"Just to give you a warning"

"I will be the one warning you" I hissed. "The next time you try and kill my daughter, I will kill you myself after we find Henry"

"I'm no longer interested in your precious child Zila, I'm here to tell you that soon you will be embraced by darkness"

This made me give him a WTF look.

"I don't know what you mean" I said which was true.

"The darkness I talk about is the power of a Dark One Zila Night"

This made me drop Masamune.

"I don't need the power of a Dark One"

"Now you may not, but in time you will take Athena's place as the female Dark One and once you wield its power you will crave to keep it"

With that Pan disappeared and I was left alone to think about he just told me.

 **Hmmm.  
I wonder what Pan is talking about Zila becoming a Dark One. Only I know the answer to that!  
Neal returns in the next chapter because I'm going to skip episode 3 since its not a favorite of mine. Smaug will also make more appearances!  
**


	3. Nasty Thoughts

**Here's another chapter for you guys!  
Neal returns and of course Pan is going to continue to get on Zila's nerves. Enjoy!**

 **Zila's POV**

Another day passed and we were not one step closer to finding Henry. Emma had been leading us to his camp which was marked on the map with an X, but then the X would relocate to another part of the island which was annoying as hell. Also we acquired a new ally and it happened to be Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell didn't look like her Disney counter-part. Apparently she and Regina had met in the past and because of Regina, Tink which is what we would call her lost her wings. Dakota also had another growth spurt and she was now at the age of nine years old.

She had told me she would go through one more and she would stop aging so fast, she would then start to age normally like any child would. I was getting tired of being with the others because they kept bickering. So on the third day of being in Neverland I decided to leave the group to find Rumple, Dakota chose to come with me. Her hair was in a braid today, it hung off her right shoulder. I had missed being by my husband's side and it didn't take long to sense where he was. My mate was busy placing what looked like black tar on the right side of his face when Dakota and I came upon him.

"What the hell are you doing mate of mine?" I demanded at my husband and he jumped to his feet. Dakota smirked at her father being scared.

"Zila what are you doing here love?" my mate asked as he walked and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I was tired of hearing the others bickering besides you have missed your daughter's growth spurts" I said to my husband as I pulled away from him and looked to our daughter.

Rumple's eyes went to our daughter's and his eyes widened. Dakota smiled at her father and she walked over to him. Rumple chucked before he scooped his daughter into his arms and Dakota wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I see you have been growing too fast my jewel" Rumple said to Dakota.

"Blame the immortality gene" Rumple teased and Rumple chuckled at his daughter's feisty side. He then placed a kiss against her forehead before placing her back down on the ground.

"I don't have a problem you being with me love just be cautious you never know what Pan is up to" Rumple said to me.

"I've already met him, and he's a brat, he had Smaug imprisoned"

At the mention of the fire drake Rumple's eyes went wide.

"Smaug is here?" he asked.

"Yes, he was the reason why I left the Jolly Roger in the first place, he was chained up and I able to free him, earlier Pan tried to kill Dakota but Smaug was able to use his fire to stop the shadow"

At the mention of that Rumple snarled and he punched a nearby tree.

"Don't bloody do that!" I scolded my husband.

"She's right Papa you'll only hurt yourself even more" Dakota agreed. Rumple turned to us and shook his head.

"I'm sorry my loves, but the mere thought of something happening to you Dakota makes me upset"

"You shouldn't need worry Papa, my magic is just a deadly as is yours"

This made Rumple smirk before he ruffled his daughter's hair.

"So what are you looking for?" I asked my husband.

"Looking for Pan's camp no doubt Henry is there"

"The little prick keeps moving it around the island" I growled but I placed a hand to my mouth. I didn't want my child to learn bad language. Dakota only rolled her eyes before she suggested we go on ahead to find the camp. The three of us then began to search the jungle once more; as we walked I felt my body beginning to get sweaty. It had been a few days since I last took a shower.

"There are two scouts ahead" Rumple said finally after we walked for about an hour. "Let me take care of them"

Dakota and I nodded as we walked forward once more. The two scouts heard us and they turned.

"Stop in the order of Pan!" one shouted but Dakota summoned some sleeping magic and she blew it forward at the two boys.

They both grunted and fell fast asleep.

"Nice work my jewel" Rumple said as he bent down and grabbed a spear. A second later there was rustling of bushes and all three of us turned around, Rumple had the spear ready to use, while I held Masamune out. A second later my eyes went wide as Neal was standing in front of us. We were all quiet when Rumple said.

"Bae?"

"You're not real, you're dead" Rumple said with a hiss.

"What of course I'm real, what the hell is on?!" Neal protested. I knew this was no illusion but Rumple seemed to think otherwise.

"You're a vision"

"Rumple" I said to my husband but Rumple ignored me.

"No, hey listen to me" Neal said holding his hand up to his father. "It's me I was shot, okay? But I survived see I'm alive"

"My son is dead!" Rumple roared before he stormed forward and he pinned Neal against the tree behind them.

"Rumple stop!" I shouted to my mate but grief and rage only fueled the male Dark One. "You're just here to remind me of my failure!"

"That's not why I'm here" Neal begged.

"My weakness"

"Rumple for the love of god put the spear down!" I snapped.

"You're here to question my resolve, but you won't succeed, I will sacrifice my life for Henry and nothing will stand in my way!"

"Please Papa" Neal said.

At those words Rumple dropped the spear.

"Bae is that really you?"

"Yeah" Neal said.

"I thought I'd lost you forever" Rumple said before he released his hold on Neal's throat. Then the two of them hugged and Dakota and I breathed a sigh of relief. A few minutes later they broke apart and Neal came over to me. My step-son pulled me into a bear hug and I returned the gesture.

"You guys are leaving me out" Dakota said in disapproval. I chuckled before I pulled away from Neal and I turned to my daughter. Neal looked to his sister.

"Hey big brother" Dakota greeted her sibling and Neal walked over to her and picked her up into his arms. He spun Dakota around and Dakota chuckled as this was done. Dakota then mentioned she was dizzy and Neal put her back to the ground.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

"What did you do to these boys?" Neal asked his father.

" I didn't put them asleep, your sister did" I was looking for the camp, Henry is most likely there" Rumple explained.

"Papa you maybe powerful but Pan's too powerful" Neal added. "You can only beat him if you're willing to die"

"Which I will if necessary"

"Not a chance in hell" Dakota and I said in unison. I then shot my daughter a disapproving look and she blushed.

Neal then stood up.

"What if I told you there was another way to get Henry without any bloodshed?" Neal said, this got all of us to look to him.

"What plan are you suggesting?" I asked my step-son.

"Just follow me" Neal said and he turned around. We all shrugged before deciding to follow after Neal, he ended up leading to us to the shore of a beach. We all put our weapons down and Neal picked up a conch shell.

"You know if you hold up a shell up to your ear you can hear the ocean? Certain shells the ocean can hear you" he then blew into the conch.

"Why would we need the ocean to hear us?" Rumple asked.

Bae pointed ahead before he put the conch down and he stood up. There was a roar and a second later the water's surface then began to bulge and out came a giant squid.

"What have you done?" Rumple asked Bae but Neal didn't answer.

"Holy S**T!" I yelled as the squid came towards the shore. Rumple gave the spear to Neal and Neal threw it into the air and the spear point hit the squid's head. The sea creature roared out in annoyance and the four of grabbed the rope that was connected to the spear and began to pull the huge thing in.

"A squid?" Rumple asked looking back to his son.

"That's right I believe you know how to extract ink from one of these bad boys" Neal replied.

"Squid ink? So this is your plan?"

"The ink can immobilize the most magical of creatures even Pan at least for a while" Neal explained.

"I have some experience with it" Rumple stated.

"Can you get it out?" Neal asked looking to his father.

"Indeed" Rumple said before he pulled the sleeves of his coat back. "This is going to be messy"

 **A Half Hour Later.**

True enough getting the ink was a messy job. Rumple and Dakota had useda their magic to put the squid under a sleeping spell so the sea creature wouldn't stress itself out. Rumple then used a knife and cut a small portion in the squid's flesh to retrieve the ink before he healed the puncture wound.

"Uh oh" my mate said.

"What's up love?" I asked my husband.

"The poor beast is dead"

"Probably just the stress of being pulled out of the water" Neal said.

A roar split the night air and Rumple and Neal looked towards the sky as Smaug appeared. He flew around the beach before flew downwards towards the water. He flapped his wings several times before he landed into the salt filled sea.

Smaug then began to walk his way towards us and he came to a stop right next to the squid carcass.

"Well I'll be damned" Neal said admiring Smaug's beauty. Smaug sniffed the dead squid carcass and nudged it with his snout before he turned to us.

"So this is what you look like as a human Rumplestiltskin" Smaug greeted my husband his voice was kind.

"Indeed and you look well as well Smaug I just wish we met under different circumstances"

"I will get out of here sooner or later" Smaug replied. I walked forward into the water and stroked Smaug's snout. Smaug growled in pleasure and he licked me gently with his black tongue.

"You really need to bathe" Smaug said and this earned him a smack on his snout. Smaug had flashed me a smirk before his attention went to Dakota.

"How old are you now youngling?"

"Nine years" Dakota replied.

Smaug nodded before his focused his attention to Neal. Neal looked a little fearful.

"You wield the same scent of Rumplestiltskin and Dakota who are you?" Smaug asked Neal. His tone wasn't rude but cautious.

"He's my son" Rumple answered. "Baelfire"

"Are you Smaug from the Hobbit?" Neal asked the fire drake.

"I have no idea of what Hobbit you speak of" Smaug replied.

"You're a fictional character in a book" I told the fire drake. Smaug's golden eyes widened in interest. He then smirked. "I hope I make readers tremble in fear"

I only rolled my eyes at the dragon's comment. Smaug then turned his head towards the dead squid.

"I haven't eaten in two weeks I will eat this sea creature so that way the four of you won't have to clean up the mess"

"Go ahead at it" I told Smaug.

Smaug then sank his sharp fangs into the squids flesh and with his strength managed to pick up the huge sea beast with his massive jaws and he leapt into the air carrying his prey away with him.

"Zila how is it you know Smaug exactly?" Neal asked looking to me.

"Long story" I said to him. "I'll tell on the way to the camp"

 **At the Camp.**

 **Still Zila's POV**

Neal, Rumple, Dakota, and I hid in the bushes as we watched the lost boys dancing around the fire. Henry looked bored out of his skull and Pan was busy fiddling with his pipe.

"Ready love?" Rumple asked looking to Dakota. Dakota nodded and as a team the two of them used their sleeping magic. The fire at the camp blew out and all of the lost boys fell asleep. Henry fell asleep among them. But Pan did not.

"We have a guest!" Pan shouted as he stood up. "No doubt someone who knows how much I like guessing games, who it could be I guess"

The fire then came back to life and Rumple, Dakota and I used that chance to show ourselves. Pan turned to us with an amused look.

"The Dark One with his wife and daughter"

Pan looked to Dakota and he smirked.

"My, my, Dakota you have grown"

"Don't you talk to her" Rumple spat at Pan. "Zila told me you tried to kill her"

"I would have succeeded if Zila's damn dragon didn't interfere"

"F**K off" I growled at Pan.

"Come to save Henry have you laddie? How exciting, the Dark One ready to sacrifice his life to save his family, and speaking of family"

Pan raised his hand and a torch lit up behind us.

"You can come out now Baelfire"

Neal emerged from his hiding spot and he held the crossbow.

"Name's Neal now"

"New name, but the same old tricks, it's really heartwarming to see father, son, wife, and daughter working together especially after you abandoned him Rumple, this is a real family reunion"

"What are you waiting for?" Rumple asked Neal.

"I got this" Neal said before he then pressed the trigger on the crossbow and the arrow shot forward. Pan caught the arrow before it could hit him.

"Clever but haven't been through this before Baelfire, have you remembered nothing?" Pan taunted.

"I remember plenty that's why I didn't coat the tip" Neal said. Pan had a WTF look on his face as he dropped the arrow and his body began to glow blue. The squid ink held him in place as Neal then dropped the crossbow and hurried over to Henry. He picked up his son while I grabbed the crossbow.

"Well how about that? I'm impressed"

"Shut up" I told Pan having enough of his bullshit.

Pan ignored me and he went on to taunt Neal.

"But are you sure you're really saving him Bae?"

Neal turned to Pan with a questioning look.

"What could be worse than leaving him here with you?" Neal asked.

"Why don't you ask your father, sometimes the people we should fear the most are the ones closest to us"

"What's he talking about?" Neal asked looking to Rumple.

"Don't listen to him" Rumple replied.

"You mean you haven't told him?" Pan asked looking to my mate.

"Told me what?" Neal asked now getting impatient.

"Why about the prophecy of course, you're father isn't here to rescue your son, he's here to murder him"

"Enough of this!" Rumple snapped before he used his magic to transport us away from the camp. We all coughed when Rumple's spell wore off. I noticed Neal wanted to speak to his father and I nodded at my step-son before I took Dakota's hand into mine and we left father and son alone to talk. Dakota and I walked a little ways before we both rested against some trees. My daughter yawned and I knew she was getting tired.

"Let's wait for your father love before we settle in for the night" I told her. Dakota nodded but she sat down and soon she was fast asleep.

"She's out cold" Neal said as he came to join me. He had Henry on his back.

"She's still young, I take it you and your father had a spat huh?" I asked.

"That we did he told me that Henry would be his undoing of his power" Neal growled before he set Henry on the ground. "Did you know about this?" he asked me.

"Rumple told me about a boy being the key to undoing his magic but I had no idea it was Henry" I answered. "However I doubt Rumple would kill his own grandson"

"Well I'm keeping Henry away from him for the time being" Neal said as he walked over to check on Dakota. He bent down and stroked his sister's face. "She's really precious"

"That she is" I agreed. "I love her more than anything besides your father; do you want to know her middle name?"

Neal looked to me and he nodded as he stood back up.

"It's Bae after you"

"Thank you that means a lot" Neal said as he stood back to his feet. "I'm honored"

"Well its honor being Henry's grandmother" I said looking to the sleeping Henry. I was glad he wasn't hurt.

Then the two of us picked up the sleeping children and headed to who knows where. We came upon a campsite and I caught Emma's scent.

"The others were here" I said as Neal put Henry down. I held Dakota in my arms while Neal bent down to feel the fire that had been put out.

"They were here" Neal agreed.

"You were so close to finding her" Pan said and both Neal and I turned around to see the little brat in front of us. "You disappoint me I thought I taught you better, never break in somewhere unless you know the way out"

"You're really pissing me off you know that Pan" I growled. The other lost boys were now awake and they emerged from all around us. Felix went over to pick up Henry and he threw him over his shoulder.

"Ahhh Zila you never fail to amuse me"

"You leave her alone" Neal growled. "I'll remember that for the next time"

"Well there isn't going to be a next time" Pan began. "But don't blame yourself your father could have protected you out here sure, but then who would've protected Henry from him, talk about a rock and a hard place"

"I will get my son back, no matter what it takes" Neal said coming closer to Pan.

"You're not getting it that's the problem you got him, I got him back, it's the game, no my boy the real problem for you is that there is no escaping Neverland, no one gets off this island without my permission"

"I've done it before"

"Did you?" Pan asked with a chuckle. "Look where you are now it's like you never left"

"You saying you let me go?" Neal asked not believing his ears.

"I'm saying everyone's where I want them, something to chew on"

Pan then looked to his comrades.

"You know where to take him"

The lost boys then grabbed Neal and Pan grabbed me by the wrist. I protested while Neal yelled for me, Felix walked ahead of us with Henry who was moaning.

"Let me go!" I snapped before I used my foot to kick Pan where the sun didn't shine. Pan yelped and he released me. The other lost boys surrounded me while I still clutched my daughter who was still asleep.

"That wasn't nice Zila that hurt" Pan said as he turned to me.

"It was meant to hurt" I growled. The lost boys approached me but Pan held a hand up.

"You see Zila your thinking more violent thoughts soon you will embrace your dark side"

"F**k off" I growled.

"Then I guess we just have to take you captive as well" Pan sneered but a roar made everyone's eyes widen in fear and I smirked. The lost boys cleared the way as Smaug landed next to me. He then extended his wing and I turned around and climbed the wing and onto his back. Smaug then roared out one more time before he opened his wings and he took flight.

 **An Hour Later.**

Smaug ended up taking me and Dakota to his cave which was pretty big. On the walls there were torches lit up. I put Dakota to bed before Smaug led me to an indoor lake. I made the male dragon leave so I could bathe. Smaug had only chuckled before he excused himself. The cold water felt good against my skin and I washed myself like crazy.

"Good to see you bathing love" I heard Rumple say. I covered my breasts and turned to see Rumple standing on the shore with a towel.

"I take it Smaug brought you here?" I asked my husband.

"That he did" Rumple answered as I swam towards the shore. He held his hand out and I took it before I swiped the towel and wrapped it around my body. I made Rumple turn around so I could dry myself off. After I was done with drying my body off I brushed my hair and summoned new undergarments before I put my clothes back on. Rumple then led us to where Dakota slept. Smaug was already sound asleep and his tail was wrapped around Dakota.

"Neal got captured by Pan" I told my husband as he summoned some bedding for us to sleep on. "I know Smaug told me, I'm grateful he saved you"

Smaug opened an eye and he said.

"If you two keep talking you will wake your youngling"

"Sorry" both Rumple and I said in unison. Smaug chuckled before he closed his eye once more. Rumple and then got into the bedding and the two of us rested our bodies against one another. Our hands were intertwined; the bedding was right next to Smaug.

"We'll get through this mate of mine" I said to Rumple.

"I know we will love" Rumple agreed, he then pressed a kiss against my lips before we both fell asleep.

 **I know Dark Ones can't sleep in the show but in my story they do. Lol. I hope you guys are getting a kick out of Smaug. Also in a few weeks The Girl on Fire will be continued!  
I look forward to writing more chapters of Stubbornshipping!  
Until next time my fellow oncers!**


	4. Pandora's Box&Dreams

**Hello fellow Oncers!  
So I will probably be updating Golden Eyes and Dark Shadows Season 3 together whenever I'm in the mood for what chaps to write. Girl on Fire will also prob be finished soon.**

 **Zila's POV**

The next day Regina ended up joining Rumple, myself, and Dakota since she was tired of camping with the Charmings and getting nowhere according to her complaint. So now we all followed her on the edge of the same beach where we brought in the Giant Squid. Regina picked up the conch Neal had used and Rumple said.

"If you think summoning a giant squid is the answer I've already tried that"

"Oh you've had fun haven't you?" Regina said looking to her former teacher. "I have no intention of ordering calamari"

"The thought sounds delicious though" Dakota added. I chuckled at my daughter's comment as Regina whispered into the conch. She then pulled the conch away from her lips just as a woman with red hair poked her head out of the water.

"Hello Ariel long time"

My jaw dropped at hearing this. So Ariel was real as well?

Well damn!

"It's true mermaids can travel across realms but they can't be trusted" Rumple said.

"This one can we have history together" Regina said.

"Well that would explain the distasteful look on her face" Rumple said.

"Rumple don't be a smart ass" I growled to my mate with a warning.

"And now's she's going to help us"

At the mention of that Ariel shook her head.

"Oh right your voice" Regina said before waving her hand.

Ariel gasped before saying.

"Why would I help you?!"

"Because I can give you want you want, I can give you legs Ariel, and this time control over them" Regina then conjured a coral bracelet into Ariel's hand. The mermaid looked at it in interest. "But more importantly I can give you what you need most"

"What?" Ariel asked looking up from the bracelet.

"The place I'm sending you among its residents is your Prince Eric"

Immediately Ariel's eyes went wide in interest.

"What's the name of this place?" she asked Regina.

"Storybrooke"

 **Few Minutes Later.**

While Rumple was drawing out a map for Ariel I heard the flapping of Smaug's wings and I looked up into the sky. The fire drake came into view overhead and he flew over the beach towards the ocean. He then turned his huge body downwards and then he sank into the water. Water sprayed everywhere as this happened. No doubt the dragon was hunting again; Smaug had always had a fierce appetite. A few minutes later the fire drake came out of the ocean with a large fish in his mouth, water cascaded off of his scales as he flapped his giant wings. He then flew away from the ocean and back in our direction. He flew over us once more and was out of sight.

"How that dragon can eat so much is beyond me" Regina said.

I merely smirked at Regina's comment as Rumple finished the map. Ariel was sitting on a rock.

"That's Storybrooke?" Ariel asked.

"Can you get there?" Rumple inquired.

"It's far I'll have to travel across realms but yes I can make it"

Rumple picked up a sand dollar and waved his hand over it. The sand dollar gleamed with his magic.

"If all went according to plan, Storybrooke will be surrounded by a cloaking spell, when you arrive surface close to the shore, and then your inside its bounds"

"And what is it you would like for me to bring back" Ariel asked.

"I'm sorry but Pan has ears everywhere just take this and give it to a woman named Athena" Rumple then tossed the sand dollar to Ariel. She caught it and then placed it into her bag. I had an idea and I went over to the mermaid.

"If you happen to run into a woman named Belle please tell her I'm alright as well is her niece"

"I will" Ariel promised before she used her arms to get off of the rock and with a splash she was in the water and gone underneath its surface.

"What was Smaug doing?" Rumple asked turning to me.

"Oh he was hunting" I told my husband.

"That he was and seeing the fish has also made me hungry as well"

Both Rumple and I turned to Dakota and our eyes went wide because our daughter had another growth spurt. If I was correct she was now at thirteen or fourteen years old.

"How many growth spurts do you have left my jewel?" Rumple asked her.

"That was my last one I will now age like a normal human would"

"Well thank god for that" I said. "Wait until your Aunt Belle sees you"

"Oh don't remind me Mom" Dakota growled before her body smoked white and a second later she was looking back at us in her white wolf form. She turned and ran off into the jungle to find food for herself.

 **Belle's POV**

 **Storybrooke**

Five days had passed since my sister departed to Neverland. Since then my mind was always thinking of her and especially my niece. At the moment I was at Granny's diner to eat lunch. Gabriel was at the hospital working another long shift in the delivery ward. Granny sat a plate with a burger and fries in front of me. The smell of meat made my fangs elongate and I began to eat like I had been starved.

"You might want to slow down" came the teasing voice of Athena. The female dark one sat next to me and I only rolled my eyes at her comment.

Today she wore jeans and a black t-shirt, underneath a dark blue leather jacket. Her red hair was in a braid. Her daughter Diana finally had the library opened and so far it had been a huge success.

"Try telling that to my unborn pup" I told Athena as I took another bite of my burger. I was close to the end of my fifth month of the pregnancy and each day my unborn child seemed to make my appetite spark.

Athena chuckled before she ordered a cup of coffee. I finished the rest of my plate fifteen minutes later and after Granny took the plate away I licked my lips with my tongue.

After Zila departed Storybrooke Athena was able to get that cloaking spell that Rumple had given her to work.

"Zila's on your mind" Athena said. Man she was a very observant for a dark one.

"I just hope she's still alive" I said. "I'm also concerned for my niece"

"Well you don't have to worry anymore sister" Grumpy's voice got my attention and I turned to see the dwarf standing in the doorway with a red haired woman. She had an aqua green rippled skirt with his jacket over her. She wore a purple bra like top.

"Uh maybe you didn't notice the sign?" Granny began. "No shirt, no shoes, no service?" Granny said.

"Now you got a dress code?" Grumpy growled. "I seem to recall some Ruby outfits that are seared into my brain"

I simply rolled my eyes as Athena got off of the barstool and went over to the woman and Grumpy.

"You came from Neverland"

Immediately I stood up and went over to Athena's side.

"Yes Rumplestiltskin sent me" Ariel then handed over a sand dollar to Athena and she took it with a confused look.

"He's alive?" I asked.

"You must be Belle" the woman said to me. "Your sister told me to tell you she's fine and your niece has grown quite a bit"

"Oh thank god their okay" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Knowing my friend he sent you here for a reason" Athena said. "Come tell us what you know"

 **At Rumple's Shop**

I looked around in Rumple's back office while Athena did the same. The woman turned out to really be a mermaid named Ariel. Athena had given her some clothes to wear. Athena sat down the sand dollar on Rumple's work table and she used her magic to activate it. Ariel and I came over to just as a projection of Rumple appeared. Athena smirked when she saw the male dark one.

"Athena I hope you raised the cloaking spell, the people headed for Storybrooke are far more dangerous than I even first believed, I can defeat Pan and we can all come home, but I need something from my shop, the object I need is hidden, however the key is within the object that represents the love Zila and I share, I shall see you soon my friend and good luck"

With that Rumple disappeared.

"I wish that fool would have been more descriptive he always liked to talk in riddles" Athena growled.

"Hold on" I said figuring out what Rumple meant by the object that represented Rumple and Zila's love. I went to the cabinet behind the work table and opened it. Inside was the chipped teacup.

"This is what the key Rumple meant" I said showing the other two women.

"Well damn I almost forgot about that thing" Athena said.

"So what now do we make tea?" Ariel asked and I chuckled at her answer. I turned around and placed the teacup back into the cabinet on its saucer. As soon as it touched the saucer it lit up with gold dust and the gold dust streamed out of the cabinet and it hit a part of the flooring. A second later the wooding flooring was revealed to a be a hidden safe.

"Smart dark one" Athena said as she strode over to the hidden safe. "He enchanted it"

She then removed the wooden top of the safe and inside was a box.

"Well damn" I said as I bent down and took the box out of its hiding spot.

"I'll second that" Athena said.

"What did you find?" Ariel asked. "It's a box"

"It's not just a box, it's Pandora's Box" Athena explained. "I thought it was only a legend but I was wrong"

"I had no idea Rumple had it either" I added. "Legend says it contains the world's darkest evil"

"Shouldn't you be wearing gloves or something?" Ariel asked nervously.

"No as long as it's not opened we're fine"

"Whatever's inside it Rumple's going to use it to defeat Pan" Athena said as she took the box from me.

Suddenly the click of a gun got our attention. We all looked up to see two men holding guns at us. They both had brown hair; one had glasses while the other didn't. Athena made Ariel and myself get behind her.

"Who are you?" Athena demanded.

"The people you tried to keep out of Storybrooke" the man without the glasses said.

 **A Few Minutes Later.  
**  
We had no choice but to cooperate with the two men because they had guns and so now we were being tied up. Athena was pissed and she tried to shake her body.

"Stay still" the man with the glasses told her.

"F**k off" she told him.

"I don't understand we do we have to do what he tells us?" Ariel asked.

"Because he has a gun and you don't want to know what that does" I told her. The man without the glasses picked up Pandora's Box. He then walked over to Athena and stood in front of her holding the box.

"What did Rumplestiltskin tell you about this thing?"

"We're not afraid of you or your damn guns" Athena snapped.

"Shall we demonstrate?" the man with the glasses asked. "The box what is it?"

"It's magic which you're only going to destroy anyway so why do you even care?" I growled.

"Because our boss wants to know"

"Your boss?" I asked. "You don't even know what this is all about"

"They work for Pan, Belle" Athena said.

"Pan sends his regards" the man without the glasses said to Athena.

"Pan can kiss my ass" Athena snapped. Her voice was full of hatred. I guess she really hated Pan.

"Grey and Tamara didn't know they were patsies, we on the other hand are aware of our real mission"

"Which is seeing Rumplestiltskin fails and that this thing never makes it back to Neverland"

The two of them turned and left us.

We tried numerous times to free ourselves but the ropes were too damn tight.

"They're too tight" I growled taking a break from struggling to get free.

"We'll find a way out" Ariel said.

"What makes you so sure?" Athena asked the mermaid.

"Because I'm an optimist"

"I wish I could be for once but every time I try to be a hero, it just feels like it backfires, I'm sorry you won't get to be with Eric"

Eric was a prince from the Enchanted Forest that Ariel had saved from drowning. Since then she had fallen in love with him and kept an eye on him to make sure he was safe.

"Don't worry about me, even after the magic wears off of this bracelet, I'll find him and tell him how I feel as long as he lives near the beach" Ariel told us.

"Bracelet?" Athena asked. "Is that what turned your tail into legs?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"I think we can get out of here" Athena answered. "By stretching your fins, Belle your closest to Ariel try and get the bracelet off of her"

"Got it"

I then managed to move one hand and ply off the bracelet off of her wrist. Suddenly Ariel's legs smoked bluish green and her tail appeared. She moved her fins and a second later we all toppled over onto the flooring. Ariel was free and she helped free me and Athena. We all then stood up and hurried out of the shop.

"Where would they go?" Ariel asked as I closed the door to the shop.

"I know where" Athena said before she used her magic to transport us into the mines underneath Storybrooke. She then conjured us flashlights and we began to look for the two thieves. We walked for about fifteen minutes before we found the two men. One held a dwarf's pick axe while the other held the gun.

"You can't do that!" I shouted to the men. The one without the glasses held up his gun and pointed it at us. "You destroy that box, people we care about will die"

"Then we have something in common because if we don't someone we care about will die"

"What are you talking about?" Athena demanded.

"None of your concern" the man without the glasses said. "Now stay back we don't want to hurt you"

"But we will you should know when to walk away"

"Never" Athena said before she waved her hand and she sent the two men flying in the air. They landed on the ground and I used that chance to high tail it over to Pandora's Box and snatched it into my grasp. Ariel then went over to the gun and kicked it aside.

"Please you're making a terrible error"

"There's too much at stake"

"Destroying magic?" I demanded.

"That's not it we don't care about magic" the man with the glasses said.

"Then what were you trying to do?" Athena inquired.

"To save our sister"

Athena's eyes widened at this revelation.

"Your are Wendy Darling's brothers John and Michael"

"That we are"

"The one with the glasses is John and the other is Michael" Athena said to me and Ariel before she looked back to the two siblings.

"She's been Pan's prisoner for a long time" John began.

"Over a century" Michael added. "Pan has kept us alive to do his bidding"

"As long as we do she lives, and then when we're done he'll free her and us"

"But now is your best chance" I told the two brothers. "We can defeat Pan and your sister can finally be set free"

"You think you're the first person who thought they could beat him? Have you tried?"

"Yes and we failed it's how our sister ended up his prisoner in the first place we tried to be heroes but it just made things worse"

"And now? Now that we failed he'll kill her"

"We get this back to Neverland Pan is going to have much bigger things to worry about" I told the brothers.

"Can you really stop him?" John asked.

"I believe we can and if what you're saying is true, we will save your sister" Athena added.

"What is her name?" Ariel asked next.

"Wendy, Wendy Darling if you see her, tell her John and Michael are waiting for her"

 **Beach**

After that almost death experience Athena and I walked Ariel to the beach. She was out of the clothes she had worn and she held Pandora's Box in her hands. She turned to us.

"I'll make sure Zila and Gold will get your message" the mermaid said to us.

"Thank you" Athena said.

I placed a hand on the mermaid's shoulder.

"Good luck"

Ariel smiled before she turned around and headed into the water. Athena and I watched she removed the bracelet and her legs became a tail. Her tail made a slap in the water before she was gone underneath its surface. Athena and I smiled before we headed back into town with a new confidence that our loved ones would return.

 **Zila's POV  
Neverland**

"Do you really think Athena can succeed?" Regina asked my husband. We all stood on the shore waiting for Ariel to return. Dakota was still in her wolf form eating her dinner which was a small rabbit.

"Yes I do" Rumple replied to the former queen.

"The friendship you two share is an interesting one" Regina said. "Though it always made me wonder how she became the female Dark One in the first place"

"Athena experienced a similar thing before I lost my son, there was a war and she was able to get the dagger and kill the current female Dark One, she used her magic to end the war, however Pan ended up kidnapping Diana, and thus Athena's reign of terror began, I might have struck fear into the hearts of many, but Athena made people flee at the sight of her"

"Sounds like she was more feared than you were" Regina added.

"That she was and still is to this day"

Suddenly the sound of the water moving got our attention and Ariel surfaced.

"Sorry I'm late we ran into a few complications" Ariel said as she swam towards the shore. We all walked over to where she was.

"Did you get it?" Rumple asked the mermaid.

Ariel nodded before she pulled something out of her bag and she set on the rock a box.

"Oh snap that's Pandora's Box!" I exclaimed.

Rumple bent down and retrieved the box into his grasp.

"Excellent you fulfilled your end of the bargain" Regina said as Ariel got the coral bracelet out. She waved her hand and the bracelet glowed purple for a second before fading. "Now you can have legs whenever you want or a fin whatever's Eric's into these days"

"Thank you" Ariel said before turning to Rumple.

"When you return to Storybrooke seek him out, the rest is up to you" Rumple told her.

"Before I go, Athena wanted me to tell let you know that Pan has a prisoner on this island a girl named Wendy, her brothers are back in Storybrooke, Athena and Belle don't want to let them down, she wants you to make sure that Wendy's okay"

"We'll do that" I said to the mermaid. Ariel then turned to me.

"Belle was glad to hear you were alive and well, she looks forward to seeing you and her niece when you return"

"Thank you" I told the mermaid. "And when you return to Storybrooke tell Belle I love her"

"That I can do good luck" Ariel then

 **Dream  
Zila's POV**

I was back in Storybrooke and I was outside on Main Street. I was with Rumple, Emma, Hook, Snow, David, and Dakota. I was wearing a black tank top with black jeans and boots; I also wore my black leather jacket over me. My hair was loose and I was clutching a dark one dagger.

"Where is it?" I asked Snow.

"Don't know" David answered first. "It just disappeared into the night" Snow added.

Regina then came over with an unknown human male with her.

"Hey what's going on?" Regina asked.

"The Dark One is no longer tethered to Athena"

"What?!" Regina demanded.

I looked all around searching for whatever we were looking for.

"Where the hell is it?" Rumple growled. A weird noise that sent shivers down my spine was heard.

"It hasn't gone anywhere the darkness is surrounding us" I said as I continued to look through the night. A gasp was suddenly heard and I turned to see a dark whirlwind storm forward and surrounded Dakota. It then pulled Dakota forward and my daughter screamed.

"Dakota!" Rumple shouted as the darkness swarmed around her.

"What is it doing?!" Regina shouted as the wind picked up making our hair blow with it.

"What darkness does snuffing out the light" Rumple answered.

"Hang on sweetheart!" I cried to my daughter. Without warning Rumple ran forward and the force of the darkness threw him backwards. He landed on the ground and the unknown man helped him to his feet.

"That's not going to work against this thing!" I shouted turning to Rumple. "The Apprentice told me we have to do what the Sorcerer did we have to tether it to a person to contain it!"

I then turned around to look at my daughter who was scared beyond her mind. Then I walked forward and Snow shouted my name.

"No!" Dakota shouted as she had seen me walk forward. "There has to be another way"

"There isn't" I told my daughter. "I won't let this darkness claim anymore of the light you were born with sweetheart!"

I then was about to hold the knife up but David shouted. I turned to everyone else.

"This has to be done! I won't let my daughter become like Athena!" I shouted.

"Zila! Zila please!" Rumple then hurried over to me. He grabbed my hand into his. "No don't do this"

"I love you Rumple keep Dakota safe" I then placed my forehead against his and we closed our eyes for a second before I then pushed my husband out of harm's way. I then turned around and I plunged the dagger into the darkness whirlwind. Immediately the darkness went to the dagger and released Dakota. The darkness then began to engulf my body with its power. Light flashed as Dakota hurried over to her father and Rumple wrapped his arms around her. Both father and daughter watched as the darkness now fully had me in its grasp. I then turned to my husband and daughter as the darkness continued to swarm around me. This continued for another few seconds before the darkness disappeared in a flash and the dagger hit the ground. On it read the name.

 _Zila Night_

 **Another Part of Dream**

The residents of Storybrooke that had ventured into the Enchanted Forest all began to wake up. One of them being Rumplestiltskin and his daughter. The two of them wore unfamiliar clothing as were the others in the diner with them.

"Are you alright my jewel?" the male dark one asked his daughter.

"Aye I'm fine Papa" Dakota answered as she let her father help her to her feet. The diner was a mess and the door opened. In came some of the dwarves.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"What happened?" Snow asked.

"We're back" David added.

"Bloody hell" Hook stated.

"This doesn't make any sense we were just walking into Camelot" Regina voiced in.

"What the hell are we wearing?" Grumpy asked to no one in particular before he turned to Sneezy. "Sneezy what happened? How long we're we gone?"

Six weeks" Sneezy answered.

"What?"

"Our memories their gone"

"Again"

"Where the hell is Zila?" Rumple demanded as he looked around.

"Relax" came a calm and cool voice. Everyone turned to see none other than Zila Night standing in the doorway of the diner. She wore a black tank top with black leather pants, a black train followed behind the hem of the top, she wore black fingerless gloves that went up to her mid arm below the elbows. Her hair was in a braid. "I'm right here"

Electricity sparked as she said this. Everyone in the diner eyed the new female dark one in shock and wonder.

"Zila what happened to you?" Belle asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zila asked as she walked into the diner. "You went to Camelot to get the darkness out of me"

As the new dark one entered the diner some of the others backed away in fear. Zila went over to her sister and stroked her sister's face.

"And you failed"

Suddenly the dwarf Sneezy sneezed and Zila looked to him.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?"

Zila then walked over to him and she used her new magic to turn him into stone.

"There are no generals in this town anymore" Zila said.

"Zila stop" Rumple said coming up to his wife. "That's enough"

"Or what?" Zila asked turning to her mate.

"Or I'll do exactly what you asked for me to do" Rumplestiltskin then looked around for something. Then he realized whatever it was, was gone.

"Looking for this?" Zila asked as she held up her dagger. Her name was engraved on the blade. "No one is going to touch this dagger but me"

Zila then looked to Dakota who looked afraid of her own mother. The new dark one set the knife away and she caressed her child's face. Then the female dark one pressed her lips against her daughter's forehead. Dakota didn't move as her mother kissed her. A second later Zila pulled away.

"I love you sweetheart"

Zila turned to the others in the diner.

"Now for what you all did to me, you're about to be punished"

Some more people backed away.

"Zila" Rumple said to his wife. Zila turned to her husband. "Love why are you doing this?"

Zila smirked before she brought her husband close to her and pressed a quick kiss against his lips . The kiss was only a second and Zila then pulled away.

"Because mate of mine I am the female Dark One"

Then the new female Dark One disappeared into a cloud of crimson smoke.

 **There you have it!  
Zila will be the new female Dark One instead of Emma. So look forward to Season 5 of Dark Shadows because Zila is going to be a real badass. XD**


	5. Henry Makes His Choice

**Henry loses his heart temporarily in this chapter. T.T**

 **Zila's POV**

Rumple, Regina, Dakota, and I walked through the jungle ready to put the plan to Pandora's Box into action.

"Are you alright Mom you've been in quiet since we woke up this morning?" Dakota asked looking to me.

"I just had bad dreams love" I told her.

This was a given fact I had dreamt that somehow Athena had lost her powers of being a dark one and in order to save my daughter's life from that black whirlwind of darkness I saw, I sacrificed myself. That part of the dream ended with my name being on the dagger, the next part was me as the new female dark one entering Granny's diner. I wondered if what Pan had told me was right.

Was it possible I was meant to take Athena's place as the new female dark one?

My only focus was to get the hell off of this island and make sure Smaug was able to return to the Enchanted Forest. I knew the fire drake was getting restless, no doubt wanting to reunite with his children. My attention returned to reality when I saw the others up ahead, some of them had swords drawn.

"Well is this is your version of a rescue party, we got here just in time" Regina greeted the others.

"What are you four doing here?" Snow asked.

"To actually use something against Pan" I answered and I turned to Rumple who held Pandora's Box. "That's Pandora's Box it can trap Pan for eternity by opening the lid"

"Zila I'm glad to see your alright" Neal said to me.

"Holy crap Neal I didn't see you there" I replied back to my stepson.

Neal nodded and he looked to Dakota. Dakota flashed her brother a smirk before Neal told Emma.

"You didn't tell me my father was with Regina"

"I didn't know"

"Wait your father is the male dark one?" Tinker Bell asked.

"Yeah and he's not getting anywhere near Henry"

"Bae" Rumple began but Neal interrupted.

Now the others were confused.

"There's a prophecy that says Henry will be his undoing, he didn't come here to protect him, he came here to kill him" Neal explained. Everyone looked alarmed well except for me and Dakota. Regina turned to her former teacher with anger in her eyes.

"That's why you didn't want to find Neal before you got Henry back, because you'd knew he'd spill your secret"

"Everything I have did and done while I'm here is for my grandson" Rumple said. "To rescue him from Pan"

"It all makes sense" Emma added. "You left before we even made shore, you wanted to get to Henry first to be on his own, so no one could stop you, so you can kill him"

Everyone put their swords up and Snow held up her bow. At this my eyes flashed gold and my fangs bared. I snarled at everyone in front of me and got in front of my mate.

"All of you lower your weapons" Dakota said with a firm tone. "As you can see my mother will not let you touch her mate, neither will I"

Our teen daughter then got in front of me to protect her father as well.

"I don't care if Henry is my undoing" Rumple said from behind me.

"Because that sounds so like you" Regina added.

"Shut up Regina" I growled at the queen before turning to the others. "Lower your weapons right now, I don't want to hurt any of you, but I will defend my mate if it comes to that"

Everyone hesitated before swords were lowered and Snow put down her bow.

"I got it from here love" Rumple said and I nodded stepping aside so my husband could talk. Dakota eyed the others before she followed me.

"Without me you will fail, I'm the most powerful amongst us"

"That's why we can't trust you" Neal told his father.

"If I could give you my dagger I would, but I can't" Rumple began. "But I can give you this"

Rumple then held out Pandora's Box to Neal. Neal's eyes widened before he took the box from his father surprised that Rumple even handed it over willingly.

"Alright I suggest we get going" I said before turning around and headed back into the jungle.

"Your dragon is coming" Regina said.

"Smaug isn't my dragon, I'm just his rider" I corrected Regina as the sounds of Smaug's wings was heard. The fire drake appeared above us and he circled the sky for a minute before landing in front of us. Due to his enormous size a bunch of trees fell to the ground.

"What information do you have my friend?" I asked the dragon as I walked up to him.

"Pan's camp is ahead; I'm not taking the chance of you getting killed" Smaug told me. He then extended his wing and I climbed up it and got onto his back. "I shall accompany you all to the camp but mark my words I will use my power to protect my rider, her mate, and their offspring that includes you male" Smaug said to Neal.

Neal nodded in thanks before Smaug turned his body around and began to walk forward. He knocked over more trees with his tail as we got closer to the camp. Smaug came to a stop outside of the perimeter of the camp and I slid off of his back in case the others needed my help with my magic. I patted Smaug's hide before joining Rumple's side. I hid behind the jungle brush with him, Regina, Neal, and Dakota. The lost boys were all acting rowdy and what not.

"Pan's not here" I said not catching Pan's scent. "Neither is Henry"

"Damn it" Dakota growled. She then held up her hand and opened it and waved a spell. Immediately all of the lost boys fell to the ground asleep and we all came out of the brush. A young female voice shouted.

"Help!"

Immediately Emma and I took off running following the voice and we ran through the damn jungle plants and a second later a cage made out of wood was in front of us. Inside was a young girl, close to Dakota's age.

"Holy crap" I said walking over to the girl. "You're Wendy"

"Who are you?" Wendy asked me.

"No need to worry we're here to help" I said as I used my magic to unlock the cage and I helped Wendy out. Rumple and Neal appeared a second later. Neal's eyes widened.

"Wendy?"

"Do I know you?" Wendy asked.

"It's Baelfire" Neal said with a smile.

"Bae" Wendy said as her eyes lit up. She walked over to Bae and hugged him. The reunion was short lived because a moment after the others found us Wendy suddenly pulled away in panic.

"You must hurry! Pan took Henry to Skull Rock"

"Why would Pan take Henry there?" I asked turning to Rumple.

"Because that's where Pan is waiting" Rumple explained.

"Pan told Henry that he needs his heart to save magic when really Pan who needs Henry's heart, he needs the heart of the truest believer to absorb all of the magic in Neverland, and once Pan does this he will be immortal, and Henry will die"

"We're aren't going to let that happen" Emma said. "Can you take us to Skull Rock?" she asked turning to Rumple.

"Yes but it would be a good idea to take a boat so Pan won't know we're coming" Rumple explained.

"I will fly Zila to Skull Rock" Smaug said as he poked his huge head through the trees. Wendy's eyes went wide in fear and she went to hide behind Emma. I flashed the dragon a glare and Smaug simply snorted before he extended his wing out to me again. But before I went over to the dragon I went to Dakota and I pressed a kiss against her cheek.

"I want you to stay here with the others, I can't risk losing you again"

"I understand Mom" Dakota said before she hugged me. I pressed another kiss against her hair before pulling away from her. I walked over to the fire drake and climbed up his wing and onto his back. Once I gripped onto Smaug's neck spikes Smaug backed up before he opened his wings and he took flight into the air. With a flap of his giant wings Smaug flew in the direction of Skull Rock.

"Soon you will be back home my friend" I told the dragon. "And you will be back with your children"

"I've been here long enough I worry for my younglings" Smaug said. "Perhaps if one day you return to the Enchanted Forest I will introduce you to my children"

The night sky was beautiful and stars shined as Smaug flew over the ocean.

"How many hatchlings do you have?" I inquired realizing Smaug never told me this.

"Four, three daughters and a son, Moonwind is my eldest, Skye her sister is second born, Garnet hatched third, and Calador my son was born last"

"You may not admit you don't love them but you do" I teased the fire drake patting his back.

"You are correct I do, Moonwind resembles me the most" Smaug said with pride.

"I wouldn't doubt it" I chuckled as Skull Rock finally came into view below us. Smaug flew around the giant rock in the form of a skull before he landed on the rock's edge. I carefully slid off his back and the ground met beneath my feet.

"I will remain in the sky in case you need me" Smaug said before he leapt into the night. I then went inside of the rock to wait for the others to come. I didn't have to wait long because a row boat docked a few minutes later with Emma, Regina, Neal, and Rumple in it. Rumple came out first and he greeted me with a kiss on the forehead.

"These are Henry's shoes prints" Emma said looking down to the ground. Sure enough I looked down and saw two sets of footprints. Emma walked in the direction of the footprints and a flash later she was tossed backwards and she landed on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked as Neal helped her up.

"Pan casted a protection spell" Rumple said.

"There has to be way to break it" Regina stated as she conjured a fireball. She then threw it at the barrier and the flames were deflected making bits of fire flash.

"Careful with that!" Neal yelled.

"Try all you want but Pan's magic is too powerful" Rumple said to the others. "At least for you"

Rumple then walked forward and our eyes went wide as he crossed through the barrier with ease.

"How did you do that?" Emma asked. As Rumple answered I decided to try something. I walked forward and I made an attempt to walk through the barrier and to my surprise it let me pass.

"The spell was designed to keep anyone who casts a shadow from entering, and Zila's name means "Shadow" so she was able to pass through"

"And you don't have yours" Neal said. "You were telling the truth about ripping your shadow off"

"And Pan knows it" Rumple told Neal. "That's why he cast the spell he did, this isn't about keeping you out, it's about drawing me in, he knows I won't give up the chance to finish what I came here to do"

"You really did come here to save Henry" Neal said to Rumple.

"I gave you my trust with that box, now I need you to give it back"

Neal took out Pandora's Box but Regina took it from Neal who protested. She held it out to Rumple but said.

"You better come through Gold, or I'll make whatever Pan has planned for you look like child's play, you understand me?"

"Well a simple good luck would have sufficed" Rumple said as he took Pandora's Box from Regina. My body smoked black and I was next to my mate in my wolf form. I turned to my husband who stroked my head and the two of us began to head into the main chamber of Skull Rock. The two of us entered the main chamber and Pan was there waiting for us. He turned to us as Rumple and I walked towards him. A huge hourglass with what looked like glowing sand was to our right.

"Hello laddie, I see you come bearing gifts and your wife has joined you as well"

I growled at Pan's comment.

"Where's Henry?" Rumple demanded.

"Oh you mean my great-grandson?"

I let out WTF whine and I looked to Rumple and Pan in confusion before the truth hit. Pan was Rumple's father!

"You still haven't told the others who I really am? Not even your children, why?"

"Because you nothing but a coward to me" Rumple growled.

"We both know if that we're true I'd already be in that box"

"You don't think I can do it?" Rumple continued. "You let me inside just to uh taunt me?"

"No, to see you again, to give you one last chance, stay with me, let this go, let's start over"

"Do you think I would want to be with you? That I could ever forgive you after you abandoned me"

Now I understood why Rumple's hatred for Pan ran so deep now.

"I'm disappointed, Rumple, after all these years I thought you'd be more understanding, considering you did the same to your son, you traded Baelfire for the power of a dagger, and I traded you for youth, we're a lot more alike than you care to admit"

"We are nothing alike" Rumple said.

"Of course we are, and it's nothing to be ashamed of, neither one of us was cut out to be a father my boy"

"I regretted leaving my son the moment I let him go, I spent my life trying to find him, to get him back, and what did you do? You forgot about me"

"I never forgot about you! Why do you think I call myself Peter Pan!

"Don't think for a moment I believe it's because you care for me"

"But I do" Pan continued.

"All you have to do is put down that box and you'll see it's true, we can make the fresh start you always wanted, together, just as we planned"

"Oh I'm gonna make a fresh start just not with you"

Rumple then waved his hand over Pandora's Box. But nothing happened.

"I don't understand"

"Cause you don't have it"

Rumple and I looked up to see Pan held the real Pandora's Box.

"You switched them?"

"Follow the lady still having trouble believing, In Neverland, all you have to do is think of something to have it, even something fake, but the real one let's see what it can do"

Pan then waved his hand over Pandora's Box and Rumple protested. Rumple used his magic to throw me away from him just as the box was activated. Red smoke came out of the box and it hit Rumple, as I got to my feet I saw my husband being pulled into the box. Anger surged through me as I reverted to my human form.

"You son of a bitch!" I shrieked as I drew out Masamune ready to kill Pan with it. However Pan waved his hand and I went flying into the ground. Masamune was still in my hand when I landed on my back. I blacked out for a few minutes before I felt consciousness return to me.

"Zila" came Emma's voice.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as the blonde helped me up.

"You were knocked unconscious" Regina said as I was back on my feet again. Up ahead was Henry and Pan, Henry held his heart in his hand.

"Grandma your okay!" Henry said to me. I flashed Henry a smile.

"She was alright to begin with" Pan sneered at me.

"You f**k off" I told my father-in-law. "Henry don't do this kid"

"Pan is lying to you buddy" Neal told Henry.

"Oh pleasure to see you too, Baelfire, not to mention the Savior and the Evil Queen"

"Henry you need to get away from him now he's trying to hurt you" Emma told her son.

"No the heart of the truest believer it's what's gonna save magic" Henry argued. So Pan had been manipulating him this whole time. "It's gonna save all of you"

"No it's not" Regina began. "This was never about magic Henry, you have to believe us, the only person Pan's interested in saving is himself"

"That's not true!"

"Of course it isn't true" Pan countered and he got in front of Henry.

"Yes it is!" Neal yelled. "If you give him your heart, it's gonna kill you"

"They're trying to stem your believe Henry, but don't let them"

"Pan why don't you do us a favor and shut the f**k up!" I snapped at Pan. Pan obviously ignored me. "Remember, every hero gets tested"

"Henry I know what being a hero looks like and this isn't it" Emma pleaded.

"Why would they lie?" Henry asked looking to Pan.

"Because that's what adults do Henry, you know that better than anyone, your parents don't care about Neverland, Henry, they know if you give your heart to save it, then you'll have to stay, they're being selfish because they don't want to lose you"

"Henry love you have to trust us" I said to my grandson.

"Trust?!" Pan shouted looking to me. "I'm the only one who's ever been honest with you, Henry, the only one who ever believed in you, this is your choice, not theirs" Pan then looked to the hourglass before he looked back to Henry. "You have to choose now, we're running out of time"

"We believe in you Henry" Neal began.

"Because we love you" Emma added.

"More than anything" Regina and I finished in unison.

"I love you too" Henry began. "But I have to save magic"

Immediately all of us freaked out.

"I'm sorry" Henry said as he turned to Pan and he pushed his heart into Pan's chest. A shockwave of magic suddenly pulsed and we all fell to the ground. I got to my feet first and I ran over to Pan and gave him a good clocking in the nose and Pan grunted and he fell to the ground as I rushed over to Henry. I took my grandson into my arms just as the others came over to me. I then glared at Pan with intense hatred as he smirked and he began to float off the ground with his newfound power.

 **Wow. Zila sure gave Pan what he deserved.**


	6. Saving Henry

**Will Henry be saved?  
Read to find out!**

 **Zila's POV**

Emma and Regina shook Henry trying to get him to wake up. I had placed him onto the ground so I could let the mothers do their thing. I turned to Pan.

"Your gonna regret this" I told Pan with a growl.

"I doubt that Zila" Pan taunted. "As you can see I have Henry's heart inside me, as do I have your mate or husband whatever you want to call him inside this box"

A second later I was in front of Pan and I gave the little brat that was my father-in-law another punch in the face. Pan only chuckled as his nose bled and he floated in the air again, he then took off out of Skull Rock.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

I watched as Regina put a preservation spell on Henry's unconscious body. Both Regina and Emma had a whole bunch of emotions mixed into one, but it was Regina who radiated the most sadness. I understood how she felt when I first said goodbye to Dakota back in the Enchanted Forest my heart broke and when her future self died, well let's just say I was very emotional even after giving birth to her.

"You alright?" Neal asked me breaking my train of thoughts.

"Yes and no" I answered my stepson.

"Well get Henry back so don't worry" Neal reassured me placing a hand onto my shoulder. I smiled at Neal just as a roar was heard.

"I'll meet you guys back at the island as you can see my ride is here" I told them as I used my magic to poof myself outside. Smaug landed just as I appeared out of the crimson smoke.

"Pan has Henry's heart I take it" Smaug said.

"That he does and it's only a matter of time before Henry might actually die" I told the dragon as I climbed up his wing and got onto his back. Smaug took flight and headed back in the direction of the island.

"You are angry what is it?" Smaug asked as he flapped his wings every few seconds.

"Pan is Rumple's father"

"Excuse me?" the fire drake asked not believing what he just heard.

"You heard me right Pan is my father-in-law and Rumple is now trapped inside Pandora's Box"

"Well no wonder your mate couldn't stand him" Smaug replied simply as the island appeared below us. Smaug circled Pan's camp before he landed right outside its perimeter. I hurriedly climbed off the dragon's back and literally ran into the camp.

"Mom!" Dakota shouted as I ran towards her. Without saying anything I drew my daughter into me and I hugged her tightly. Knowing Dakota she knew what happened and the two of us held onto each other until Regina, Emma, and Neal returned. Wendy was watching over Henry. Regina wasn't in the mood for bullshit so she began to question the Lost Boys. In fact she got so fed up she almost ripped out another Lost Boy's heart. Emma stopped her.

"I don't think torture is our best move here"

"There's no time!" Regina snapped.

"Look at these kids they've been to hell and back we need to try something else" Emma suggested.

"Yeah we tried the cute and cuddly, they don't respond to reason" Regina added.

"These young ones need a role model, a mother" Dakota stated. Emma looked to my daughter with a smile and she looked at her mother for a quick second before she turned to the other Lost Boys. I watched as Emma bent down and talked to the Lost Boys as a mother would, how we would take them back to Storybrooke with us so they could have a chance at life, that Pan never cared for them, how he made them do bad things. Felix of course wasn't budging since he was loyal to Pan to the core. What I didn't expect was for the other Lost Boys to start talking. According to them Pan went to this Thinking Tree when he wanted to be alone, Felix outraged tried to tell his fellow Lost Boys to shut up. Dakota went over to Felix and she gave the Lost Boy a punch in the head. I smirked as she came back to my side, she was certainly my child she held my fire, while she also had Rumple's intelligence. So it was decided that Regina, Snow, Emma, and I would go through the pixie woods and to the supposed tree.

Neal along with David, Dakota, and Hook would get the Lost Boys and Wendy back on the Jolly Roger with Henry. Smaug would keep watch from the sky in case we needed his help. The walk through the jungle was really starting to make me annoyed because I so sick of seeing the damn thing over and over again. Regina suddenly came to a stop and up ahead was Pandora's Box sitting on a rock. I looked around and had a feeling this was a trap. We all looked forward and approached the box, Snow put her weapons down and was about to grab it when suddenly Regina said.

"Careful Pan wouldn't just have left it behind for no reason"

"It's David's only way home, without Gold we're stuck here" Snow was about to grab the box when something green and vine like shot out and wrapped itself around her. A second later the same thing happened to me along with Regina and Emma. I tried to use my claws to shred the vines that held us but the damn things were too thick for me to break through.

"Oh are you four still at it?" Pan said as he came from around the corner. He went over to Emma's sword and picked it up into his grasp.

"Don't you know, Peter"

"Lay off the speech Pan or I swear to f**king god I'll kick your ass into next week" I growled.

Pan simply smirked at my comment.

"Zila out of all of the women here you are the one I like most" Pan came over to me. I snarled at him not to get any closer. "I didn't expect you to find me, but then again all of you are mothers so I'm not surprised, quite tenacious about your offspring, believe it or not I understand that, but if you're looking for a way to see Henry again, I have to tell you, there's only one place you'll be reunited in death"

Well all struggled trying to get free and Pan was enjoying this every passing moment.

"Having trouble moving?" Pan taunted. "Not surprised given where you are, you see what's hastening your demise is your regret"

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"This tree is the site of a very important event for me, I abandoned my boy here"

"You have a son?" Regina asked not believing her ears.

"I'm older than I look" Pan told her.

"If you have a child you must regret losing him too" Emma added.

"But I don't" Pan said turning and he went over to retrieve Pandora's Box. "Quite the opposite actually, I have him all boxed up so I don't lose him again"

"Rumplestiltskin is your son?" Regina exclaimed.

"That he is" Pan confirmed.

"How is that possible you're" Snow began.

"Younger than him? Not really" Pan then walked over to Emma and Snow.

"Just like you and you're daughter"

"You're a fraud" Regina growled.

"For once I agree with Regina" I added. "Your magic is weakened Pan, you can't even hurt us, let alone my mate"

"Your right" Pan said looking to me. "But that's why I'm here this tree will protect me until my power is restored, and then well then I get to have some real fun, and I won't have to worry about my child ever again"

"There has to be another way" Emma said as she tried to get free again.

"No you're not going to get to me, see this tree attacks the regret inside anyone who comes here" Pan then looked to Emma. "And you, you got plenty"

"I regret not taking a better shot at you when I had the chance" Emma said.

"Well that's not all I have your son's heart inside me, I can feel how much you let him down time and time again"

"Leave her alone" Snow said defending her daughter. Pan turned to her.

"Perhaps I should , after all what chance did she have at being a good mother, look at the example you've set for your daughter, abandoning her for 28 years, and you Zila regretted having to say goodbye to your daughter before that curse took hold"

"Are you finished?" Regina interrupted.

"Last words from the Queen, perhaps a deathbed confession from the one who has the most regret of all"

"Yeah there's one problem with that, I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population, I have tortured and murdered, I've done some terrible things, I should be overflowing with regret, but I'm not"

Regina then was able to get free of the vines that held her. She then stormed over to Pan.

"Because it got me my son" Regina then pushed her hand into Pan's chest and took out Henry's heart. Pan had a WTF look on his face and I was next to be able to get free. I went over and gave Pan another good punch in the face. I ended up punching his lights out and he fell to the forest floor unconscious. I swiped Pandora's Box from Pan and turned to the others.

"Now let's go save Henry"

Smaug then suddenly landed on the ground in front of the tree. The dragon turned to Pan and he smirked revealing his sharp fangs. He then turned to the tree and to my surprise he used his tail to break the vines holding Emma and Snow. The two of them hurried away from the tree just as Smaug's chest glowed orange and then the fire drake opened his mouth and fire hissed out of it. The fire hit the tree beginning to burn it. Smaug then turned to me and Regina, Emma, and Snow decided to let me share one last moment with the dragon.

"I feel Pan's hold on me is gone, I can now cross realms, and we must part ways"

"Go home to your family my friend" I told the dragon as he bent his down to me. I smirked and I gave Smaug a firm stroke onto his snout. Smaug gave me a brief lick before he opened his wings and he took flight. I then quickly followed after the other women. We all high tailed it back in the direction of the Jolly Roger. Everyone was there waiting for us. We all hurried to where Henry was laying still unconscious.

"Hold on Henry" Regina said to her son before she placed Henry's heart back inside him. I watched as Henry didn't respond but a few seconds later he opened his eyes and took a breath. Both Regina and Emma breathed a sigh of relief and Henry was soon being hugged by them both. Dakota came over and she and I smiled at one another glad to have Henry back finally. After hugging his mothers, Henry hugged me. I kissed my grandson's forehead before I ushered him over to Regina so she could take Henry below deck so he could rest. Smaug's passed over us in the sky and I watched as the dragon flew higher and higher, until a spark of his magic was activated and he was gone.

"I'm going to miss that dragon" Dakota said. "He was a badass"

"Language love" I told my daughter as Neal came over to me.

"Did you get Pandora's Box?" he asked. I nodded and handed over the box to my stepson.

"You should be the one to let him out" I smiled at him. I followed after Neal and he stopped near the stern of the ship. He was able to activate the box and it began to move, the same smoke that took Rumple appeared and a second later my husband was out and he looked around in confusion.

"Oh thank god" I said. Neal suddenly smiled and Rumple turned to him.

"Bae"

"Papa"

Both father and son hugged. It seemed Bae finally was able to forgive his father after everything that had happened between them.

"Henry where is he?" Rumple demanded.

"He's safe" Neal reassured.

"I told you I wasn't going to hurt him son"

"I know and I'm sorry for not believing in you, why didn't you tell me Pan was your father?" Bae asked.

"Brother say what?!" Dakota yelled. I held a smirk I forgot that Dakota didn't know that Pan was her grandfather.

"Because I didn't want you to know that I was as bad as a father he was"Because we're both the same, me and him, because we both abandoned our sons" Rumple explained.

"No you're not the same, you came back for me, Papa"

The two of them then hugged again. After the two of them broke apart Rumple went over to Dakota first. He picked her up and held her close to him. This made me smile because Rumple was the best father in the world in my opinion and he loved his children more than anything.

"Ow, Dad your hurting me a little" Dakota said. This earned a snort from Neal and a smirk from me.

"Sorry my jewel" Rumple said before he put Dakota down and then Rumple came to me. I hugged my mate happy to see him again and back by my side.

"I'm sorry I never told you about Pan in the first place love" Rumple said.

"You had your reasons mate of mine" I reassured my husband. I then pressed a kiss against his forehead.

Dakota suddenly growled dangerously.

"What is it kid?" Neal asked his sister. Regina came back on deck a few minutes ago.

"Henry is in trouble" Dakota said before she turned around and high tailed it towards below deck. Alarmed Rumple and I followed after her. Dakota ran all the way to the Captain's quarters and there Pan was trying to pull Henry's shadow out of him.

"Dakota" Rumple said before he tossed Pandora's Box to her. Dakota caught it just and then activated the box.

"Blood magic works both ways father" Rumple said as the red smoke shot out. Pan protested before he released Henry and was sucked into the box. Emma and Henry hurried downwards to check on their son.

"Well done my jewel you are getting stronger with your magic" Rumple praised our daughter. Dakota smirked and she allowed her father to kiss her forehead.

 **Later**

After Pan's second attempt to kill Henry we used Pan's Shadow that Emma had captured at Dark Hollow to seal itself into the Jolly Roger's sails. This got the ship to start flying into the air and we were heading back to Storybrooke. Dakota was sound asleep and she rested in my lap.

"She looks just like her mother" Rumple said as sat beside me. He conjured a blanket for Dakota so she would be kept warm.

"She has your eyes though as does Henry" I said as I leaned my head against my mate's shoulder. Rumple wrapped an arm around me and I yawned.

"Get some sleep dearie"

"Oh shut up mate of mine" I teased Rumple and I pressed a quick kiss against his lips. Afterwards I did close my eyes and soon we would be back at home in Storybrooke.

 **Don't worry Smaug will be back and his children will be introduced in the second arc!**


	7. Return to Storybrooke

**The gang return to Storybrooke!  
And Pan plans his next move. Also something is revealed at the end of the chap!  
You'll find out why Athena hates Pan.**

 **Zila's POV**

"Love wake up we're home" Rumple said gently shaking my body. I opened my eyes just as I felt the Jolly Roger landing in Storybrooke's harbor. I was still groggy but alert enough as the people who were eager to see us began to cheer and clap. I shook Dakota awake and like me she woke up in a groggy manner.

"We're home love" I told my daughter as I helped her up.

"Thank god" Dakota said as she rubbed sleep away from her eyes. Once she was awake enough Rumple, Dakota, and myself got off of the Jolly Roger. Amongst the greeters were Belle, Gabriel, and Maurice. A smile broke upon my face as I rushed to my sister and I threw my arms around her.

"Oh god I missed you Belle's" I told her.

"I've missed you too" Belle said. We broke apart and the two of us smirked as Rumple came over. I hugged Maurice next and Gabriel last.

"My god is this Dakota?" Maurice asked seeing his granddaughter for the first time. I smirked as I turned to Dakota who was at my side.

"Hello to you too Grandpa" Dakota greeted Maurice with a smirk. Maurice chuckled before he walked over and pressed a kiss against Dakota's forehead.

"Belle, Gabriel this is Dakota no doubt you remember her"

"I remember her" Belle smiled as she caressed her niece's face. "You look just like your mother"

"But she has her father's eyes" Gabriel added.

 **Rumple's POV**

After I shared hugs with Belle and Gabriel I saw Athena and Diana smiling at us. Immediately I went over to them.

"Rumple" Athena said as I came over to her. I brought my female counter part into a hug and Athena chuckled before she hugged me back.

"It's good to see you safe and sound Mr. Gold" Diana said as Athena and I broke apart. I smiled at Diana just as Bae came over to me with the cane.

"Will you need this Papa?" he asked.

"No I don't think so" I told Bae.

I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's good to have you back"

The two of us then shared another hug.

 **Later**

 **Zila's POV**

 **Nightfall**

"Is she asleep?" Rumple asked I came down the stairs. After reuniting with everyone, Rumple and I decided to spend the night at his house. Rumple had actually conjured the guest room into a thirteen year old girl's room which delighted Dakota. It had all of the things she was currently interested in and later I would have her enrolled at the local middle school. I was in a pair of black sweat pants and a dark blue tank top, my hair was wet from a shower that I had craved so much for. Rumple was in a pair of black pajama pants and a white short sleeved shirt. I sat beside him on the couch.

"Aye she is" I told my mate. "She loves her room"

"Good I intend to spoil her"

"Only to an extent I want our child to earn things she wants" I told my husband with a firm tone. "She already demanded wanting to go to school"

Rumple snorted at that comment. However something was bothering him.

"What is it?" I asked my mate.

"Athena asked about Pan and I told her he was trapped inside Pandora's Box, she seemed relieved to hear this"

"Do you think she has more history with Pan than she claims to admit?" I asked. I knew Athena hated Pan because he took Diana from her.

"I don't know, Athena has always had secrets some she doesn't wish to share"

"I wouldn't worry about it mate of mine, Pan is done for, he's in that box for eternity, let's go to bed" I told my husband.

 **Next Day  
Still Zila's POV**

Rumple and I ended up sleeping late the next morning and when we woke up we found a note left behind by Dakota. Our daughter was hanging out with her aunt for a bit so Rumple and I decided to grab some brunch from Granny's. The diner was starting to get a little crowded for the lunch rush which was to be expected. Neal was sitting in a booth drinking some coffee; he looked down in the dumps. I forgot Neal had asked Emma out last night when we all went to Granny's to have dinner.

"Go talk to your son" I elbowed Rumple in the side.

"My son doesn't need dating advice dearie" Rumple told me.

"I don't care go see if he's alright before we bloody eat" I ordered. Rumple only chuckled before he went over to make sure Neal was alright while I went to get a booth. My stomach growled as I sat down and Granny came over with some coffee.

"Your daughter and sister came in this morning, I heard you gave birth before heading to Neverland" Granny said as she finished pouring my coffee.

"Don't remind me giving birth to a half immortal child was bloody painful" I told the owner of the diner. "She aged pretty quickly due to her father's genetics, now she will age like a normal child"

"You and your husband are good parents, that girl is well behaved unlike most teenagers"

Granny's comment got me to snort just as Rumple sat in the booth. He ordered coffee from Granny before she left the table.

"Bae got turned down by Ms. Swan"

"No wonder he looks like that" I said looking to Neal. Neal noticed he saw me looking and he smiled at me. I smiled back at him before Granny returned for our orders. Since I was starving I ordered French Toast, Rumple ordered the same. When the food arrived as usual I ate my food fast, and this only got Rumple to roll his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Rumplestiltskin Night, remember us wolves have a fierce desire for food and eat more than the average human" I scolded my mate.

Rumple smirked before he went to eat his food. A half hour later I paid the bill and Rumple and I stood up to leave. Snow and David were in another booth and Rumple went over to them and set a bottle down on the table. I forgot Rumple had made an elixir so David's Dreamshade could be cured.

"This will cure your poison" Rumple said to David.

"Damn you already found a cure?" David asked.

"I am a man of my word and it's on the house, my wife will have my hide if I asked for a deal"

"Damn right" I voiced in.

"Zila you really have changed him" Snow said eying Rumple.

"Thank you" David said to my mate.

Rumple nodded and the two of us left the diner and headed in the direction of the Pawnshop. We ended up spending the rest of the afternoon there.

"So Rumple" I said getting my mate's attention. Rumple had just finished checking everything was still in place after we left for Neverland.

"What is it love?" Rumple asked coming over to me.

"I want to still work at the shelter but I think I will do it part-time and help you with the shop part-time if that will suffice" I explained to my husband.

Rumple smiled telling me that he liked my idea. We were in the back office at the moment. His tie was loose and I walked over and began to straighten it out.

"That should do" I told him as I finished tying the tie up properly. Rumple had another smile on his face and I felt my face blush.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just thinking how much of a good wife and mother you are" Rumple said. "You and I have been through so much together that's all"

"Don't you even start mate of mine, I don't need to be crying" I said.

"You look beautiful when you cry though love" Rumple said as he caressed my face. Today I was wearing blue jeans and a matching t-shirt with my hair loose, I wore my black leather jacket over it, and I had black boots on. My two necklaces were around my neck. Rumple pressed his forehead against mine and we closed our eyes. A second later Rumple's lips met with mine for a much needed kiss. Still to this day every time Rumple kissed me, it always made my heart go wild.

"You should hear my heart going crazy it always does that when you kiss me" I told Rumple after we broke apart for air.

"You do the same to mine love" Rumple said to me before he kissed my forehead. My I-Phone then buzzed and I read a text message from Belle asking if it was okay for Dakota to have dinner with her. Of course I sent a text back telling her that was perfectly fine. Rumple and I finished up our work before we closed the shop for the day. As soon as we got outside Emma hurried over to us with her parents. Immediately I could tell something was wrong.

"Whatever crisis you're dealing with I'm done for the day"

"Rumple don't start something isn't right" I said to my mate. "What is it Emma, what has you and your parents so freaked out?"

"The blue fairy was killed by Pan's Shadow" David said.

"What?" Rumple said not believing his ears.

"We need to open Pandora's Box" Emma said.

"What are you crazy?" Rumple said.

"Somehow the shadow is being controlled we need to know why"

"And you think opening the box is a good idea no disrespect Ms. Swan but doing so is dangerous, if I learned one thing it's not to tempt fate"

"I'm not looking to apprehend him but I think it's a good idea to be absolutely certain, Henry has been acting strange"

"Rumple she's right, if Pan is somehow loose in Storybrooke, our daughter isn't safe"

"Alright you have a point there" Rumple agreed giving in.

 **Town Line**

I got out of the car as Rumple put the car in park.

"If we release Pan outside Storybrooke, he'll be powerless to fight back" Rumple had Bae's shawl and was about to cross the line when Emma stopped him.

"Unh-unh I'm doing this" the Savior told my mate.

"I can cross the town line and retain my memories"

"It's not about that, there's no magic over there, all due respect the real world is my expertise, I'm gonna deal with Pan on my own terms"

"He is my father"

"My hunch if I fail your more than welcome to pick up the pieces" Emma said before she crossed the town line and she got out her gun.

"Emma be careful" Snow told her daughter.

Emma nodded and Rumple waved his hand over Pandora's Box activating it. The same red smoke appeared and my mate placed the box over the line and in front of Emma who held her gun ready to use it. We all watched as the smoke began to form into a person and a second later Pan was on the road his back to Emma's. Pan stood up and looked around as though he had no idea where he was. He then turned to us and he looked alarmed, he then turned to Emma. His eyes went wide when he saw that Emma held the gun.

"Mom?"

"What?" Emma said.

"What are you waiting for shoot him" Rumple said.

"Don't! Please, I'm Henry, Pan he switched our bodies"

"You expect me to believe that?" Emma asked.

"Don't listen to him this is one of his tricks" Rumple growled.

"No it's not! He did it right before Grandpa captured me in the box I swear!"

Pan made a walk towards Emma but Emma held her gun up and told him not to get any closer.

"Shoot him!" Rumple shouted.

"Maybe he's telling the truth, maybe that's why I can't shake this feeling something's off about Henry"

"Maybe that's what he wants you to believe if he steps over this line we're all dead" Rumple said.

"Alright if you really are Henry prove it, tell me something only Henry would know"

"I got trapped in the mines, I tried blowing up the well, I like hot cocoa with cinnamon"

"This proves nothing"

"Gold's right Emma, Henry could have told Pan all of this in Neverland" Snow told her daughter.

"Pan might know facts, but life is made up of more than that, there are moments, he can't possibly know all of them, the first time you and I connected you remember that? Not met, but connected"

"Yeah"

"Where was it?"

"In my castle right after you came to Storybrooke"

"And what did you tell me?"

"That I knew why you gave me up"

"Why?"

"You wanted to give me my best chance"

"Bloody hell that's Henry all right" I said realizing that Henry was in Pan's body. Emma lowered her gun and put it away just as Henry went over to Emma and hugged her. Rumple actually blushed and I smirked. Emma and Pan, well Henry in Pan's body turned to us.

"Promise you're not going to incinerate us when we step over the line"

Then the two of them walked over the line and Henry went over to his grandparents and hugged them.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Henry, and I'm sorry I put you in this box in the first place"

Henry turned to me and Rumple.

"It's okay I would have done the same thing" Henry said. Then Henry walked over to me and I hugged him. Rumple placed a hang on Henry's shoulder as I hugged my grandson.

 **Outside Regina's Vault**

It was no doubt that Pan was with Regina and knowing Pan he would be at Regina's vault. Rumple held his hand up and he used his magic to undo whatever magic that held Regina's vault in place. The doors opened and I breathed a sigh of relief. We all went down the stairs and on the floor was an unconscious Regina. Snow hurried over to her stepmother while David went to look for Pan. Of course he was gone and Emma called for Henry. Rumple bent down and he used his magic to heal Regina. Regina woke up a second later.

"What happened?" she asked as she sat up.

"Pan somehow managed to switch bodies with Henry" I answered Regina.

"And I fell for it"

"We all did" Snow voiced in.

"I wanted to believe what he was saying so badly, I missed the signs, I just wanted to believe that he still needed me as his mother"

"I still do" Henry said as he walked into the room.

Regina looked to Henry.

"Henry?"

Henry went over to Regina and hugged her.

"So what exactly did Pan come down here to get?" David inquired. Rumple was standing over a box.

"Rumple what is it?" I asked noticing the serious look on his face. My mate turned to Regina.

"Please tell me you didn't keep it down here?"

"Where else would I keep it?" Regina asked.

"What did Pan take?" Emma asked.

"The curse" I said realizing why Rumple looked so alarmed.

"Why would Pan even want with the curse?" Regina asked. "I already cast it"

"And I broke it" Emma added.

"But that doesn't mean it can't be casted again" I said turning to the others. "And that would send us all back to the Enchanted Forest and all of our memories will be erased again, and this time Emma, you won't be able to break it"

 **Pan's POV**

I finished putting the ingredients into the well. Felix was with me because I needed his help.

"Are we missing something?" Felix asked.

"Yes"

"What is it?"

"The heart of the thing I love most"

"You mean your son's heart? Rumplestiltskin"

"No, no I never loved Rumple"

"Well than whose heart do we need? Who do you love?"

"Love can mean many things, Felix, it doesn't just come from romance or family, it can also come from loyalty, friendship"

Felix look afraid now as he realized it was his heart I needed.

"Don't be afraid be flattered"

Felix was about to protest when I plunged my hand into his chest and I took out his heart. I then crushed it and the grains went into the well activating the curse. A second later I was suddenly pulled away from the well by dark magic. When I was done being transported I was still in the woods, and Athena the female Dark One stood in front of me.

"Hello Athena it's been a long time"

"I should have known you would be pulling something like this" Athena said to me. She was dressed in a black strapless dress with a purple train flowing behind it; a red sash was around her waist. "In the end you will die"

"No is that really a way to greet your father?"

"You never were my father" Athena snarled. "You were dead to me the day you left me alone with my broken hearted mother, she cried for you every night, she eventually died because of a broken heart, you left her and me, like the pathetic coward you were and still are"

"I've always wondered why you never told Rumple you were his sister"

"I had my reasons" Athena hissed. "You may have think you have won but your death will be at my hands"

"Then try and stop me my girl"

"Oh I intend too"

With that my daughter disappeared into a cloud of crimson smoke.

 **^^  
** **Wasn't expecting Athena and Rumple to be siblings huh?  
** **One of them will die with Pan at the next chap.**


	8. Going Home

**Here is the end of the Peter Pan Arc!  
I hope you guys look forward for Zelena coming in soon!**

 **Zila's POV**

We were all now back outside of Regina's vault waiting for what Rumple had to say.

"Rumple is there a way to stop this curse from happening since your father is behind it?" I asked my mate.

"Yes there is it can only be undone by the person who used the scroll and that would be Regina"

We all turned to the queen.

"What do I have to do?" she asked her mentor.

"You must destroy the scroll that way your curse and his curse shall be ended, but know this there will be a price"

"There always is all magic comes at a price" I agreed. "But we need to get Henry and Pan's body back to their original states"

"And if I am back in my own body I can bring you guys back the scroll" Henry said. It was still weird seeing my grandson in Pan's body.

"Smart lad you definitely have my intelligence Henry" Rumple said to his grandson looking proud. "The way to get Henry back to his body is with the Black Fairy's wand one of the most powerful fairies that every existed, well versed in dark magic"

"The Blue Fairy exiled her" Tinkerbell interrupted. "But before she did she took her wand"

"I assume our dearly departed mother superior had it hidden at her residence"

"Then what are we waiting for, let's hit the convent"

"I'll go as well I want to pay my respects to Blue"

"The rest of us should head back to my shop and prepare Henry for the spell"

A cloud of crimson smoke suddenly appeared next to Neal.

"Pan already set the curse up" she said. "I would have come sooner but Aunt Belle wanted to keep me safe, however my place is with my family"

"I'm glad to see you with us sis" Neal said wrapping an arm around his sister.

 **Back at Rumple's Shop**

Neal, Tink, Hook, and David went to the convent while the rest of us went back to Rumple's shop. All we could do now was wait. Rumple growled as he sent his cell phone back on his work desk.

"What is it love?" I asked looking to my husband.

"I've been trying to get a hold of Athena and she hasn't been answering her phone something is definitely amiss with her since we've returned from Neverland"

"It's probably has something do with Pan" Henry said. "I know Athena always had a deep hatred for him"

"That she does if I had a child that was taken from me I would feel the same way" Dakota added.

"Hate is a strong word my love" I said to her.

"My jewel?" Rumple asked. Dakota turned to her father. "Go help your brother your magic might be helpful"

Dakota smirked before she disappeared into a cloud of crimson smoke.

"It's hard to believe only a week ago you gave birth to her" Regina said to me. "She is very intelligent as well as mature for her age"

"Her mental age is about eighteen years now and she gets that from her father"

"Dearie she's your spitting image" Rumple added.

"I'm well aware of that love" I replied to my mate.

 **Dakota's POV**

I appeared in front of the entrance to the convent just as my brother, Tink, Hook, and David were about to enter.

"Sis what are you doing here?"

"Dad said it might be good idea to use my magic in case we run into trouble" I answered.

"Alright" David said before we all entered the convent. Inside a casket was at the front of the room that no doubt held the Blue Fairy, the other fairies were standing in front of her to pay their respects. When they heard us they turned around.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need your help" Tink told her fellow fairies.

"With what?" one fairy asked.

"The Black Fair's wand is here we need it" Neal said.

The other fairies were about to protest but Tink interrupted.

"Yeah it's a terrible, terrible thing but what's coming is a lot worse where is it?"

Suddenly I growled when I saw Pan's shadow banging causing racket and what not out the stain glass windows.

"What the hell is that?" David asked.

"Pan's shadow we need to take cover" I said before I used my magic to conjure ourselves to hide behind row of pews. The fairies hurried out of the building just as Pan's shadow entered the church. It dove at us and I quickly conjured a ball of fire and threw it in the direction of the shadow. The shadow shrieked as the flames hit it.

"What does it want?!" David demanded.

"It's after the wand just like we are" I answered. Hook decided he would be the person to distract the shadow. He climbed over the pew and shouted for the shadow to come at him. The shadow dived at the pirate twice but each time this happened Hook ducked. The pirate looked amused.

"Is that the best you got?!"

As soon as he said that the shadow dove at him again and Hook was sent flying into the air and he went sliding to the ground. He landed on his stomach right next to David. I suddenly had an idea.

"Tink you can fly up there and capture it"

"If you didn't notice, I don't have my wings" the fairy told me.

"But you have pixie dust" my brother added.

"We really don't have time to discuss this!" I protested as we all ducked again as the shadow made another dive at us. "Just trust your instincts"

Tink hesitated for a second before leaving the safety of the pew and she stood in the aisle. The shadow saw her and came to a stop in the middle of the air looking at her. She opened the small vial of pixie dust and she closed her eyes as it was absorbed into her. I smirked as I sensed the dust was working. When the pixie dust stopped glowing green she opened her eyes she smiled and my brother handed over the coconut with the candle in it that was used to trap Pan's shadow before. She closed her eyes again concentrating hard and the candle lit up. Then the fairy flew off of the ground and flew after the shadow. The shadow's golden eyes widened and it tried to make a run for it but Tink got to it first and the shadow was absorbed back into the coconut and Tink shut it.

"I knew she could do it" I said turning to Neal. Neal smiled before he ruffled my hair and we all came out of the pews just as Tink landed safely onto the floor. She then tossed the coconut into a pyre of fire. The shadow screeched as it was destroyed.

"Nice work Tink" I praised the fairy after she talked with Hook.

Tink blushed just as someone said.

"Well done Green"

"Holy crap you're alive" I said as we all saw the Blue Fairy alive and well.

"Blue! But you were" Tink began.

"Gone I know, but when you killed the shadow, mine was returned and I was revived, thank you, you finally believed in yourself, Green, Tinker Bell, welcome back"

"I'm a fairy again, even after I disobeyed all your rules?"

"I might have been overly strict, you deserved your wings Tinker Bell, and you have earned them back many times over"

"Thank you Blue"

The Blue Fairy nodded before she conjured the Black Fairy's want into her hand.

"Go save us all"

I nodded before I took the wand from her.

 **Zila's POV**

A cloud of crimson smoke appeared and the others were back. Dakota held the Black Fairy's wand in her hand.

"She's back the Blue Fairy, she gave us the wand" David said as Dakota walked over and handed the wand over to her father.

"Do we need anything else?" Emma asked.

"Only one more item" Rumple said before he conjured an arm band. I gave my mate a questioning look.

"What is that?" Snow asked my husband.

"This is the only useful thing I managed to pilfer from Greg and Tamara before they left for Neverland, it renders anyone with magic utterly powerless" as Rumple walked over to Henry.

"I haven't forgotten about all of that by the way" Regina added.

"Let me see your wrist Henry" Rumple told his grandson.

Henry held his wrist up and Rumple bent down and placed the cuff onto him.

"I want to make sure that when my dear old Dad awakes, that's he's weakened, this will block his powers"

"So what happens now?" Henry asked.

"I enact the spell, you fall into a deep sleep, and when you awake you're back in your own body" Rumple explained as he stood back up.

"And then you hang on to that scroll and you come find us as fast you can" Regina said turning to her son.

"When I gave my heart to Pan I thought I was being a hero, I'm sorry"

"No you're not the one that needs to be sorry" David said.

"Pan does kid so don't blame yourself"

"It's time" Rumple said.

Emma and Regina got off the bed and they went to stand next to Neal as Henry lay down. Rumple came over to Henry and held the wand in his hand.

"Keep your eye on the wand" Rumple said to his grandson. Rumple then began to move the wand over Henry in a slow motion and a second later, Henry was asleep. There was a flash and Pan's body began to shake.

"What's happening?" Emma asked.

"Henry's spirit is leaving Pan's body" Dakota said.

Pan's body continued shaking before it stopped doing so a second later.

"It worked, now let's go find our son" Emma stated. The others began to walk out of the room; Neal patted his father's shoulder as did Dakota. However I stopped for a second before turning to my husband.

"You're going to stay here till he wakes up" I said.

"Yes my father and I have some unfinished family business"

"Alright but be careful" I said before I kissed Rumple's cheek.

It didn't take long for Henry to find us and I was glad to see him back in his own body.

"It's me, I just saw you guys!" Henry said as he hurried to us. First he hugged his mothers before the rest of us hugged him. Afterwards Henry gave Regina the scroll and there was a flash.

 **Rumple's POV**

I watched as my father's eyes opened.

"Hello Papa"

"Thought you'd have killed me in my sleep, laddie" my father said as he sat himself up. "I guess you changed your"

He then looked to his wrist seeing the cuff on his wrist.

"I see you've taken away my magic, that's why it's so easy for you to strut around and pose now isn't it?"

"I wanted to talk to you, I wanted you to see me and think about what you've done"

"Of course to look at my son here at the end and really see him and think about what might've been is that what you want? Because I do, I remember looking at you the littlest babe, helpless, and all mine, those big, big eyes just full of tears, pulling, pulling away my name, my money, my time, pulling away any hope of making my life into something better for myself, this pink, naked, squirming little larva, that wanted to eat my dreams alive and never stop, what are you now, a couple hundred? Can't I be free of you"

"Oh you will be in death" I growled.

"You know Athena has been lying to you who she truly is"

My eyes narrowed at this.

"Athena has nothing to do with us"

"Oh that she does, why do you think she's refusing to answer your calls, she's avoiding you Rumple"

"Enough" I said as I grabbed a sword and held it towards my father.

"Then one last lesson son, never make a cage you can't get out of"

Pan then took off the cuff and my eyes went wide.

"I made this cuff you know, doesn't work on me, but on you"

I suddenly felt my magic was gone and I looked down in horror to see the cuff on my wrist.

"Down boy" I was then thrown backwards into the air and I landed against a bunch of merchandise and various glass broke. My back was in pain and I tried to move my body forward so I could get the sword to defend myself but my father kicked it away.

"Let's see how you do without magic"

"I've come too far for this, for all of them, my wife, my son and daughter"

"For your family? No, it's too late soon that fine green smoke will fill their lungs and then fog their brains, and unlike the rest of this town, I'm not just going to take their memories, because of their special meaning to you, I'm to take their lives, beginning with that wife of yours, and you won't do a thing to stop me, do you know why? Because without magic, you are right back to where you started the village coward"

My father then turned around and left me alone.

 **In the Enchanted Forest**

Rumplestiltskin blew out a candle in memory of his son.

"Too many years to count Bae, but I've counted everyone"

The male dark one suddenly noticed his maid entered the tower.

"Oh sorry I'll come back later"

"No your dearie your alright" Rumple told Zila. "I was just celebrating another birthday for my son"

"Still you should be alone for right now goodnight Rumplestiltskin"

Zila then turned around and left behind her master.

"You are a mysterious woman dearie"

 **Storybrooke**

 **Zila's POV**

"Regina what the hell just happened?" I demanded. Regina turned to us.

"I saw what needed to be done"

"Mom are you going to be okay along with everyone else?" Henry asked.

"The important thing is you will be"

Suddenly the scroll was out of Regina's hand.

"No he won't"

Pan stood in front of us sneering.

"He has the!" Hook began but Pan used his magic and some kind of freezing spell held us in place. I couldn't move as well as the others couldn't.

"The curse that I do" Pan continued and he began to walk towards us. "Look at you all a captive audience"

I really wish I could punch the lights out of Pan again.

"I could play with you like a pack of dolls couldn't I? But I think I will start with you Zila"

Pan then walked over to me.

"You made my son weak, it will be you who dies first"

Suddenly Rumple appeared from behind Pan and he pushed his father aside.

"Stay away from them" he growled.

"Well how about this the worm has teeth, you're here to protect your wuved ones?" Pan taunted.

"I'm not going to let you touch my wife or my children"

"Oh, and I like to see that"

Pan then noticed Rumple's cuff was gone.

"How in the hell"

Suddenly a cloud of crimson smoke appeared next to Rumple. Athena and Diana appeared out of it.

"Rumple take Diana away from me and Pan" she said.

Rumple nodded and took Diana out of harm's way.

"So Athena you're here to help your brother?"

My eyes would have gone wide if I wasn't frozen.

Rumple turned to Pan with a questioning look.

"What is he talking about Athena?"

"Athena is your sister Rumple, you see I was married to another woman before I met your mother, and the two of us had a daughter and my daughter stands in front of me"

"You are not my father and you never will be" Athena hissed. "And now that I'm here I have a job to finish, and I will do it with whatever takes, no loopholes, and what needs to be done has a price, a price I'm finally willing to pay"

Athena then turned to Rumple.

"Rumple I'm so sorry I never told you the truth that I was your sister, for many years you trusted me as I have trusted you, I taught how to become the male dark one, you used the curse to find Bae, to tell him you made a mistake and you paid for it, you now have a chance to live a good life with him, but I won't be in it, please take of Diana, I love you Rumple"

Athena then turned to Diana.

"And I love you Diana, more than anything, live long and well, the day you returned to me was the happiest day of my life and everyday you've made me stronger"

"Stronger?" Pan taunted. Athena turned to her father.

"Yes stronger father, you see you may have lost your shadow, but there's one thing you haven't realized"

"And what's that?" Pan asked.

"I also separated mine from my body and I sent it with something to hide"

Athena then held up her hand and her shadow came out of nowhere with her shadow clutching her dagger. Her shadow went back into her just as Athena grabbed her father and held him close to her.

"What are you doing?!" Pan demanded.

"You see the only way for you to die, is if we both die, and now I'm ready"

Athena then held her knife behind Pan and then stabbed it into his back and no doubt stabbing her as well. Pan yelled as this happened and Athena's labor became labored. The two of them were surrounded by black smoke and when it cleared middle aged man was in Athena's grasp. The man shook in Athena's body.

"Hello father" Athena told Pan who was now an adult again.

"Athena please you can stop this remove the dagger, we can start over, we can have a happy ending"

"But I'm a villains and villains don't get happy endings"

Athena then plunged her dagger deeper into her father's shoulder. Pan's back glowed gold and Athena pressed a kiss against her father's forehead before the two of them were gone, the scroll then fell to the ground. We all became unfrozen and I held Dakota close to me while Diana sunk to the ground with her uncle still holding her.

"Mother!"

"Easy love" Rumple said as he helped his niece up. "Your mother sacrificed herself to save all of us"

I then went over to Rumple and hugged him. My mate had released Diana who was still in tears. My mate then began to weep and I could only comfort him by kissing his forehead and wiping his tears away.

"Regina we can't let Athena have died for nothing" Neal said to the queen as she turned around.

Grumpy came out of nowhere shouting that the curse was coming and fast.

"Regina can these curse still be stopped?" I asked.

"Yes"

"What's the price Gold said there was"

"It's my price, I have to say goodbye to the one thing I love most"

 **At the Town Line**

It was decided that Henry and Emma would leave all of us behind before the curse would take us back to the Enchanted Forest. Emma wasn't thrilled about this, but it was her only chance for her and Henry. One by one Rumple, Dakota, and myself said goodbye to Henry.

"You be good kid" I said to my grandson pressing a kiss against his forehead.

"I will" Henry then hugged me. I hugged close to me while Rumple patted Henry's shoulder.

"Keep your mother safe Henry"

"That I will do Grandpa, and I'm sorry for Athena"

Rumple smiled a genuine smile at his grandson and I released Henry so I could go over to Regina and Emma.

"Once the curse washes over us, it will send us all back, nothing will be left behind including your memories, it's just what the curse does" I began.

"So these last years will be gone from both of your memories" Regina added meaning Emma and Henry would forget about us.

"What will happen to us?" Emma asked.

"I don't know" Regina answered.

"That doesn't sound much like a happy ending"

"It's not but Regina can give you one"

"You can preserve our memories?"

"No I can do what I did everyone else in this town and give you new ones"

"You cursed them, and they were miserable"

"They didn't have to be, my gift to you is good memories, a good life for you and Henry"

Henry then walked over to Regina and took her hand.

"You'll have never given him up, you've always been together"

"She does this for you and Henry, Emma the memories may not be real, but your future with him is"

I then walked over to the Savior and gave her a quick hug as Henry did the same with Regina. After she kissed his forehead Snow came over and she kissed her daughter's forehead. Once Snow separated both Henry and Emma went to her yellow bug. Regina then began to tear apart the scroll as I walked back over to Rumple, Neal, Diana, and Dakota. Once the scroll broke Regina's hand's glowed purple and she turned around. She held her hands and she used her magic to hold the curse back long enough for Henry and Emma to make it over the town line.

 **Wow talk about an intense chapter. It's not everyday you learn you have a sibling you never knew about. Till next time my fellow Oncers!**


	9. A New Curse&Enemy

**Zila and Rumple return in Season 3 part B!  
Smaug also returns in this chapter and we meet his children!**

 **Storybrooke**  
 **Zila's POV**

One moment I remembered the curse taking its effect over Storybrooke, and the next I was awake next to Rumple. But when I woke up we were inside Rumple's house in Storybrooke.

"What the hell?" I asked sitting up now confused. I turned to my husband just as he sat up as well. Rumple looked around in confusion and then he turned to me.

"Rumple what the? How are we back in Storybrooke?" I asked my mate.

"I don't know love" Rumple said. He pressed a kiss against my forehead before he got out of bed to pull a shirt on, I was wearing a light blue summer nightgown and I hurriedly got out of bed to go check on my daughter. As soon as I opened the door she was outside waiting.

"Mom what's going on?" she asked.

"I'm not sure my love" I told her as I drew her into me. She was wearing black pajama pants with a purple tank top; her hair was a mess and so was mine. Rumple came out of our bedroom after I used my magic to calm down our curly hair. He wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt. Rumple pressed a kiss against Dakota's forehead which earned my mate a growl.

"I think it would be a good idea to go into town and ask around after we have breakfast" Rumple suggested. Both Dakota and I nodded in agreement and right on cue our stomachs growled in hunger.

 **Enchanted Forest  
1 Year ago  
Zila's POV**

The curse did indeed bring us back to the Enchanted Forest. When the smoke cleared there were a few surprises. Rumple was in his traveling attire and his skin was back to its golden green, his hair was curly once more. My skin however didn't change nor did Dakota's. I smirked when I realized I was wearing my favorite strapless dress after I turned immortal. It was red with a black corset around the middle, I wore black fingerless gloves on my arms, and my hair was in a braid. Dakota wore a dark purple poet shirt with a black vest over it that matched her black pants and boots. Her hair hung loose.

"Damn we really are back" I said turning to Rumple.

"That we are" Rumple agreed. "Are you two alright?"

"Dad we're fine" Dakota stated as Neal came over to us.

"Oh Bae, thank god" Rumple said as he hugged his son. I left Dakota and Rumple to talk to Neal while I went over to Belle and Gabriel. Belle was back in her golden gown at the time Rumple took me away with him. Gabriel was in the same attire from that day as well. I hugged my sister glad to see she was okay.

"I hope father is alright" Belle said after I pulled away from her.

"I'm sure he is darling" Gabriel said as he pressed a reassuring kiss onto her forehead. Ahead Snow and David were talking to Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora, I remember Snow telling me she had met Aurora when she and Emma went to the Enchanted Forest through the hat.

"Zila I'm glad you're alright" I turned to see Neal coming over to me. I smiled at my stepson and the two of us exchanged hugs. Even though biologically he wasn't mine, I viewed him as my flesh and blood.

"So what are we going to do?" I inquired as Dakota and her father came over to Neal and I after we were done hugging one another.

"Snow has suggested we head to her castle so everyone can recuperate there before they go their separate ways, even Regina is going, afterwards we can all go to my castle, Diana will be staying with us since her mother is gone"

"What about my sister?" I inquired turning to Belle.

"She and Gabriel are going to stay at Snow's castle" Dakota chimed in. I nodded in agreement at this. Diana came over to us and she looked exhausted, she was wearing a silver gown under a golden cloak.

"You alright dearie?" Rumple asked his niece.

"Yes just tired" Diana answered.

 **Storybrooke  
Zila's POV**

After breakfast Rumple, Dakota, and I went into town to see if anyone knew anything about why we were back in Storybrooke. While Rumple went to check on Diana, Dakota and I went to see Belle. To my relief Belle was fine however I wasn't expecting to see her daughter in her arms when Dakota and I came into the bookstore.

"She's beautiful Belle" I said as I came over to take a good look at my niece. I can't believe I couldn't even remember Belle going into labor and giving life to this precious little thing.

"Would you like to hold her?" Belle asked.

I blushed before nodding and Belle handed the baby over into my arms. Dakota used that chance to hug her aunt. The baby looked no more than a month old. She had tufts of black hair and she was fast asleep.

"So you don't remember or know how we're back here in Storybrooke?" I asked looking up to my sister as I rocked back and forth with the baby in my arms.

"No I'm afraid not, everyone doesn't I'm afraid" Belle said.

"Then how in the world did we get back here and why?" Dakota inquired.

"We'll find out love" I reassured my daughter before looking to Belle. "What is her name?"

"I thought Selena was a pretty name but so did Lisa, so her name is Lisa"

"It's suits her don't tell me Gabriel is at the hospital" I teased Belle.

"No he's at home asleep" Belle said. "He needs rest since this little girl will be keeping us up for who knows how long" Belle said as I handed over Lisa back to her. My cell suddenly vibrated telling me that I had a text message. I grabbed my I-Phone and read a text from Rumple telling me to come to Town Hall.

"Gotta go Belle's" I told my sister before kissing her goodbye. Dakota gave her aunt one last hug before she and I left to go meet with Rumple at Town Hall. Outside were Rumple, Emma, and Regina.

"Emma" I greeted the Savior happy to see her again. I hugged the blonde really quick before pulling away.

"No one in town knows anything love, Hook managed to find Ms. Swan in New York, and had a memory potion"

"Once I remembered everything I came back here with Henry, he still doesn't remember anything"

"Regina are you alright?" I asked noticing the queen looked stressed.

"I'm fine it's just the stress of not knowing what happened that is getting to me that's all and seeing Henry again, well it's not that simple"  
I could only nod in agreement about her pain not being able to tell Henry who she actually was to him.

"And what about Neal?" I asked turning to Rumple.

"I haven't seen him and I'm getting worried" Rumple stated.

"He'll show Dad don't worry" Dakota reassured her father.

 **Enchanted Forest  
Zila's POV**

Everyone had been walking all day and at the moment we were taking a break. Regina had run off somewhere and Snow went to find her.

"Regina has been awfully quiet" Rumple said as he came over to me. Dakota was sound asleep next to her brother who was resting his eyes as well.

"She has a lot on her mind mate of mine" I said turning to my mate. "Remember she erased Henry's memories of her"

Our conversation was brought to a sudden halt when the screech of a monkey was heard.

"What the f**?" I asked.

I looked into the sky but saw nothing. A few minutes later Regina and Snow returned with a familiar face.

"Holy crap Robin!" I shouted happy to see the former thief.

"Zila" Robin greeted as he walked over to me and we hugged. The hug was quick and Rumple eyed the thief in annoyance. I turned to my mate and flashed him a knock it off look just as Neal came over and shook hands with Robin. We were going to continue our walk to the castle and I had to wake Dakota up. My daughter was not very pleased at being woken up another trait she got from me.

"Is this your daughter?" Robin asked as I brought Dakota with me to join the others.

"And I am her father" Rumple growled.

"Rumple shut up" I warned my mate in a growl of dominance. My husband got nervous before he sighed and turned around to walk away.

"Sorry about that" I apologized to Robin. "I'll make sure my husband will come around"

"I sense a change in him" Robin said.

"That would because of Zila" Neal stated. "She made him the better man he deserves to be"

"Aww Neal" I said with a blush.

"It's true, Mom" Dakota added with a smirk. Robin only smiled while I continued to blush like an idiot.

 **Storybrooke  
Regina's Office**

The town meeting wasn't much successful because as Rumple stated nobody knew how the hell we all got back to Storybrooke. Of course pretty much the whole town blamed Regina, and the former queen had no idea what happened. Someone was obviously behind this charade and it had to be a good reason why we came back here. Emma suggested Regina make a memory potion that would get her to remember what happened, which explained why we were in her office. Rumple finished making the potion and handed the flask to Regina. Regina took the flash from her former teacher and she drank down the ingredients.

"Do you remember?" Emma asked. Regina answered her by throwing the flask across the room and it broke against the wall.

"Either that wall did something to you in the past year or I'm gonna say it didn't work" Emma said with a wince.

"How is this possible?" Regina asked turning to Rumple. "We used all of the proper ingredients"

"I honestly don't know dearie I'm sorry" Rumple apologized meaning it.

"I can't live in this town if Henry doesn't remember me, that's worse than any curse I ever could have cast"

I received a text from Dakota she made it home safe and sound, she also had casted a protection spell on the house.

"Is our daughter alright?" Rumple asked.

"She's fine" I reassured my mate.

Diana was also fine, Rumple had found her at Athena's shop which she would continue to run even if her mother was dead as well as run the library with Rumple's help.

"Ms. Swan I see you have an idea in your eyes" Rumple said turning to Emma.

"Geez Gold you're always observant" Emma said in sarcasm before she continued. "We can still the catch the perp, it's something I learned in prison an old bail-bonds trick, you smoke out the perp by making them think you're onto them"

"I like that idea" Rumple said with a smirk.

"So what do we do?" Regina inquired.

"If the person who cast the curse thought we were about to make the memory potion they'd want to stop us, and then we set a trap for them when they do"

"So what do we do now?" I questioned looking to Emma.

"We stake out" Emma stated. "Once the word is spread we're close to making the potion work"

 **Enchanted Forest.  
Outside of Snow's Former Castle**

We were almost to the castle however there was a problem, an annoying one. The area surrounding Snow and Regina's former home had a protection spell on it; Regina and Rumple had no luck whatsoever getting the barrier down.

"Who the hell would want to hijack the castle?" I asked as Regina and Rumple came back over to us.

"Frankly love I have no idea" Rumple answered. The other travelers thought it was a good idea to take another break. Regina was quiet and no doubt she was thinking of Henry again. Snow and David came over to talk to Regina and a smirk came to her lips. She then told us there were tunnels underneath the castle and she could get inside and lower the shield. Our conversation was interrupted when the same screeching sound from before was heard and I looked up to see a monkey with wings descending upon the group. Rumple grabbed me and Dakota and shot a fireball at it, the monkey only screeched in pain, before it dove towards Robin's son Roland. Regina hurriedly grabbed Roland into her arms and gave him to his father, before turning to her opponent who was flying back towards her. She used her magic on the monkey and it smoked purple before it landed on the ground as a stuffed animal monkey.

"Nice work Regina" I praised as the queen picked up the stuffed animal. Regina smirked before she went over to Robin and handed Roland the stuffed monkey.

"Okay was that a monkey with wings?" Dakota asked sounding annoyed.

"Yes that exactly what it was" Regina confirmed.

"Okay you two are acting like its normal"

"That's because it's a real creature" Belle added from next to me. "That creature comes from a land named Oz"

"Wait a damn minute Oz is real too?!" I exclaimed not believing my ears.

"Your sister is right Zila, and that thing's master is none other than the Wicked Witch"

"West or East?" Leroy questioned.

"It doesn't matter both are just as bad"

"It would the Witch from the West" Rumple stated. "She is the one most likely taking up residence in the castle"

"Oh bloody great" I growled shaking my head.

"Alright you two what else are dealing with besides green skin and a pointy hat?" David demanded.

"A very dangerous individual" Rumple explained. "Trust me you don't want to cross paths with her"

"And I'd rather not know how you know her" Regina added.

"Talk about a headache" Dakota said shaking her head. I did the same thing along with a sigh.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma, Regina, Rumple, and I sat in Emma's bug watching Regina's office from outside of Town Hall.

"So do we just sit here in wait?" Regina asked.

"Till the person who cast the curse makes a move on your office dearie" Rumple confirmed.

"Is this what you really do for a living?" Regina asked ignoring Rumple's comment.

"Yeah, it's called a stakeout"

"And you don't get bored?" I added.

"You find ways to pass time, eat, talk, mostly watch" Emma answered.

"Which is what we are doing" Rumple finished. We all were quiet for a few minutes before Regina brought up.

"Does he have friends?"

"Do who have friends?"

"She means Henry, Emma" I told the Saviour.

"Oh yeah, he has lots in New York"

"Any girlfriends?" Rumple asked with a smirk.

"Rumplestiltskin!" I scolded my mate and I gently smacked his shoulder. "Wipe that damn smirk off of your face right now"

"Actually that is pretty funny" Regina said a smile coming to her lips. I tuned out the rest of the conversation until I saw a shadow in Regina's office.

"Oi there's someone in Regina's office" I said.

Rumple wasted no time in using his magic to transport us from the car into Town Hall. Emma drew out her gun while the rest of us followed her to Regina's office door.

"You sure whoever is in there can't escape?" Emma asked Regina.

"I sealed the room with a blood lock, it can keep you out or in" Regina explained as she waved her hand unlocking the office door. She then opened it and the four of us cautiously went inside. The office was fine on one side while the other was trashed. Suddenly I saw someone and I growled, getting Emma and Regina to turn around with their flashlights.

"Don't move!" Emma yelled holding her gun up.

"There's nowhere for you to go" Regina added.

The figure suddenly disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

"Okay what the f**k?" I said.

"I thought you said they couldn't do that" Emma said to Regina.

"No one could break through blood magic" Regina stated still in shock.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Regina eventually succeeded in getting the shield down and by the time everyone got into the castle it was dark. Rumple was tired so we would stay the night in Snow's castle before heading back to the Dark Castle in the morning. Since I couldn't sleep well I decided to go for a run in the forest surrounding the domain. Of course this meant running in my wolf form. I was in a white hunting dress wearing boots as I came out of the castle and then I shifted into my wolf form. Whenever I ran in my true form I was always free like a werewolf should be. The moon was full so the forest had plenty of light for me to see where I was going. For a half hour I ran without stopping and when I did, it was at a stream where I drank from the water with great thirst. As I lapped the water up with my tongue a huge shadow flew over and I perked my head up.

I gave a fanged smirk when I recognized who it was that had flown overhead. I took off from the stream and ran into a meadow that was nearby. I gave a quick bark and this got Smaug's attention. The fire drake turned his head as he heard me. His golden eyes went wide when saw it was me who got his attention. Immediately he turned his body around from the direction he was flying and he made a descent towards me. He landed a few seconds later making the earth beneath him and myself shake. I quickly returned to my human form and I began to walk towards the fire drake.

"I told you we would meet again" I greeted Smaug as stopped in front of me.

"Indeed I just wasn't expecting it to be this soon" Smaug teased back before he snaked his neck down and he nudged me with his huge snout. I chuckled before I wrapped my arms around his head. The two of us remained like this until my back was staring to hurt. Smaug extended a wing and I climbed up it and then was on his back. Once my legs were in a good riding position as well as holding his neck spikes, he took flight. I don't know where he was taking me but I explained to him everything that happened after we went our separate ways. How Pan traded bodies with Henry, how the curse brought us back here, that Athena was dead, etc.

"I will return you to that human you call Snow White's castle after I introduce my younglings to you"

"That's where your taken me?" I asked surprised.

"Yes they are not far from here, all four of them were relieved to see me alive and well" Smaug explained as he flapped his wings.

"I'm glad you were able to reunite with them" I told the fire drake as I patted his scales. Smaug chuckled before he began to make his descent. I noticed there was a fire in the middle of another meadow and below I saw four young dragons. Two of the four were feeding from a carcass, while one was lounging around the fire. The largest dragon noticed Smaug and it roared in greeting. Immediately the three other dragons stopped what they were doing and they roared as well. Smaug replied with his mighty roar and I winced.

"Damn it Smaug remember I have sensitive hearing!" I scolded him.

"My apologies" Smaug said before he began to fly downwards. A second later he landed on the ground with ease and he began to walk forward. The largest dragon was the first to approach.

"Who is the female you bring with you father?"

I was able to get a good look of the large dragon due to the fire and moon's glowing, this dragon was female. Her scales were a breathtaking silver that covered her whole body. She had four legs and huge wings. Two horns lay on the top of her head as well as two fins on the sides of her face. Her eyes were the same color and design as Smaug's.

"My rider" Smaug replied as he extended his wing and I climbed off of it. "Zila this is my oldest daughter Moonwind"  
Moonwind's golden eyes widened when my name was mentioned.

"You are beautiful Moonwind" I said to the female dragon. "And you look just as powerful as your father"

Moonwind continued to eye me for a second before she spoke.

"Your words are appreciated, you are beautiful yourself, thank you for returning my sire back to me and my siblings"

Smaug only snorted as though he was being embarrassed by his daughter. The three other dragons finally approached. The second female was the spitting image of Drogon from Game of Thrones; I mean she had the same physique as well as the same color scheme. She was smaller than Moonwind, but larger than the other two dragons. Her eyes were the same as her sister's and father's.

"So you are the famous Zila who rides my sire" the dragoness spoke. "An honor to meet your acquaintance I am Skye second born daughter to Smaug the Magnificent"

Smaug chuckled with pride before he stuck his head forward and he gave Skye an affectionate nuzzle with his snout. Skye replied with rubbing her face against her father's snout while Moonwind gave her sire a lick on his muzzle before they returned their attention to me. The third female decided she wanted to be introduced next. Her scales were garnet red with black underbelly scales that went from her neck to her tail. She had black fins like Skye had on her neck that would most likely flare up if she got angry or upset. Her eyes were different than her father's and sister, they were silver like the moon with a black slit in the center.

"I can see where she gets her name" I told Smaug looking to him. Smaug opened his mouth in a smirk while Garnet snorted obviously wanting our attention.

"You look strong" the dragoness said to me. "I can also smell the magic in you as well, I like that"

I held back a laugh because this dragoness defintely had her father's personality when it came to boasting. In fact her head was shaped like Smaug's as well.

"Quit trying to show off Garnet" Moonwind growled to her sister.

"Enough" the last dragon spoke.

This had to be Smaug's son Calador. From what I could see his scales were dark blue, like his older sister he had four legs as well as two fins on the sides of his face. The fin and wing membranes were silver which matched with his underbelly scales that traveled from his neck to his tail; he also had two sharp horns on the top of his head. His tail was the same design as his sire's; his eyes were silver as well with a black slit in the center. Calador approached me and he bowed his head.

"An honor to meet you Lady Zila" he said.

"Your being a showoff Calador" Garnet growled at her brother.

"At least I'm not the one hogging a carcass" Calador growled back. Immediately Garnet roared and the fins on her neck flared up as she bore her fangs at her brother showing off her dominance. Calador growled and he opened his wings to make himself look larger and more intimidating. Skye only snorted before she excused herself. Moonwind went over to her sister and brother, and she spread her wings as well. The fins on the side of her face flared as she shrieked at the two siblings to stop arguing. Immediately Garnet and Calador went to the ground in a submissive manner while Smaug turned to me.

"Since she was born first, Moonwind has the alpha role of her siblings as you cans see the way she gives off her dominance"

I smirked nodding as I watched Moonwind continuing her role as leader. She then closed her wings and she first nudged Garnet up with her snout. Garnet got up and went over to her sire. Smaug gently growled before he gave his daughter an affectionate nudge with his snout and Garnet replied with a lick onto his nose before she went to join Skye. Calador was the next to go to his father and Smaug did the same thing with his son, only he didn't lick him. Instead Smaug gave him a nuzzle and Calador did the same before the male dragon left leaving me with Smaug and Moonwind.

"As you can see my siblings like attention to be brought upon themselves, especially Garnet and Calador" Moonwind said as she strode over to me and her father.

"Your father has reared you well Moonwind" I complimented the silver dragoness. "I can see Smaug is very proud of you as he is with your brother and sisters"

Moonwind chuckled before she bid me goodnight and she went to join her siblings.

"Your children are not only beautiful, but funny as well, you did well raising them on your own"

"They are very important to me, one day the four of them will be powerful dragons"

"I would agree on that"

Smaug uttered a growl in agreement as the two of us watched the four dragon siblings curl up against one another ready to sleep.


	10. Quiet Minds

**Hello my fellow readers and Oncers!  
Hope all of you had a good Thanksgiving!  
I was really busy!  
Sunday's episode broke my heart!  
Poor Rumple and Belle!**

 **Anyway this chapter takes place mostly in Quiet Minds. Also a new character is introduced. Salem!**  
 **He was inspired from the Salem Saberhangen from Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Since Zila and Dakota have animals pals, Rumple will have a companion and friend in Salem. Salem is voiced by Nick Bakay in this story as he voiced the original Salem in Sabrina. Salem Saberhangen belongs to his creator!**  
 **Also Salem will be a comic relief in the Dark Shadows series, he'll also have the same cry like Salem does in the show lol!**  
 **Enjoy the chap and warning it's sad!**

 **Zila's POV**  
 **Storybrooke**

So after the whole stake out fiasco we all met up outside Snow and David's apartment to discuss who on earth broke into Regina's office. To my shock Emma made a sarcastic joke about it being the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz, and it turned out she was right.

"Man why do we always have to be fighting some new enemy after we just finished fighting one?" I complained as I helped Rumple about to open the shop for the day.

Dakota would be starting school next week and she was at home sleeping in.

"Fate has a sick sense of humor dearie" Rumple said to me. I rolled my eyes at his comment which made my husband chuckle. Emma and Hook would be looking around town to find who the witch was while Regina would be hanging out with Henry. Rumple and I had reintroduced ourselves to Henry as friends of Emma's since his memories were still gone. Rumple went to the back to get something while I continued cleaning the counters with glass cleaner. I was finishing up the counter near the register when I heard a meow. Immediately I looked around to see where the supposed cat was. I put down the Windex and cleaning rag and began to look around the shop. I heard another meow and it was coming from the office. I went through the curtain to see Rumple holding a solid black cat in his arms.

"Where did he come from?" I asked my mate as I approached.

"I've been following the male Dark One for awhile"

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed as the cat talked.

Back in the late 1990's there was a show called Sabrina the Teenage Witch and on the show was a talking black cat named Salem. In fact the voice that came out of the cat's mouth was Nick Bakay's who had voiced Salem in the sitcom.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you Lady Zila a lot of people freak out when they hear me talk" the cat apologized as Rumple set him down on a chair.

"This is Salem" Rumple began and I looked at him.

"You're kidding me right? He sounds the same as the voice actor who voices Salem from Sabrina the Teenage Witch"

"Unlike that cat I am not a witch" Salem stated. "I'm just your average black cat that can also shift into a black panther"

"Just don't do that here" Rumple told Salem.

"You two seem to know each other well did you come from the Enchanted Forest?"

"Nope, I came into Storybrooke in 2000, Rumple found me since I was in bad shape and he nursed me back to health, we've been pals every since"

"Zila love if it's okay with you can Salem come home with us?"

"As long as Dakota doesn't mind" I replied with a smirk. I then walked over to Salem and I picked him up.

He began to purr like crazy as I started to stroke him. Suddenly both my and Rumple's cell phones vibrated and I put Salem down before Rumple and I looked to see who had texted us.

"Apparently Ms. Swan needs our assistance" Rumple said as he pocked his new I-Phone away.

"Did she and Hook find anything?" I asked as I conjured warmer clothing onto me.

I was wearing all black and my leather jacket made me look like a badass which I already was.

"If she's requesting our assistance then yes" Rumple then used his magic to transport us out the shop and next to Emma and Hook.

"Whoa that was fast" Emma said.

Regina was already with them and so was David who looked annoyed.

"What happened?" I asked David.

I almost forgot to mention that Snow was very pregnant right now and was with a midwife.

"The witch sent a demon who looked like me to fight anyway I won and taught it a lesson"

We all then walked through the woods and into a snow covered field with a farm house in the background.

"Someone's been living here" I told Rumple.

"Indeed" Rumple agreed as we came to a stop in front of a cellar door.

"That lock wasn't busted before" Emma said. David cautiously opened the cellar door while Emma drew her gun. Then we all went down into the cellar and Rumple and Regina said.

"There's dark magic here"

"Similar to yours" Regina told her mentor.

Ahead was a cage and it looked like someone had been living in it. Rumple's eyes went wide and he hurried forward into it.

"Rumple what is it?" I asked my mate wondering why he was so alert.

"Athena's aura was here" he said.

"Wait didn't she die?" Emma inquired.

"Yes and somehow she is alive" Rumple said.

 **A Half Hour Later.  
Athena's Shop**

"Mother's alive but how is that even possible?" Diana asked us.

"We don't know dearie" Rumple answered her. "But apparently the witch is behind her resurrection maybe you could do some reading and find out why"

"That I can do"

Diana wore a long sleeved red shirt with jeans and brown boots, her hair was in a pony tail. As she began to gather her mother's books Rumple suddenly grasped her hand and examined it. A triangular mark was imprinted in her hand.

"Where did this mark come from?" he asked her.

"I wish I could tell you but I don't know" Diana answered.

 **Enchanted Forest  
Still Zila's POV  
Rumple's Castle**

The next morning Rumple, Dakota, Neal, Diana, and myself left Snow's castle behind and we journeyed to the Dark Castle. When we got there it was a mess and we all spent a few days cleaning it up.

"If there's anyone who can defeat our new enemy it's you Rumple" I told my husband. At the moment all of us were in the potion room in one of the towers. We were all trying to find more information about this new enemy of ours.

"You really believe in him don't you?" Neal asked turning to me. I smiled and looked up to my stepson.

"I love all of him, especially the parts that belong to the darkness"

Rumple chuckled as he came over and pressed a kiss against my forehead. Dakota only rolled her eyes before she continued to read from the book she was using. Diana smirked while Neal shook his head.

"It's too dark in here" Dakota growled before she used her magic to light up a candelabra.

"Hello there"

All of us perked our heads up.

"Who the hell said that?" I asked.

"Over here" we all turned to see the candelabra that Dakota lit up beginning to form into something, a second later a face was in the flames.

"What the hell?" Rumple, Neal, and I said in unison.

"No need to be frightened, I am but a humble servant of this castle, my name is Lumiere"

"I don't remember you" Rumple said as he walked over Lumiere. "Then again I may have turned you into your current state and forgot about it"

 **Back at Rumple's Shop  
Storybrooke**

Rumple and I decided to go back to his shop so we could let Diana have some space to read.

"The two of you looked like you've seen a ghost" Salem greeted as we came into the office.

"His sister the female Dark One is alive" I told the black cat.

"I heard she died, guess something happened that brought her back"

"And we don't remember how" Rumple said. "Though I have a feeling what was used"

A cloud of crimson smoke appeared next to Salem and Dakota appeared with an exhausted Neal. Immediately Rumple and I helped Dakota get her brother to the bed.

"Where did you find him love?" I asked turning to Dakota.

"He was coming out of the woods and I thought getting him here was important"

As she said this Neal gasped and he woke up.

"Bae" Rumple said as he caressed his son's face.

"Papa?" Neal asked in confusion. He looked around to see all standing around him. He smiled and Rumple pressed a kiss against his son's forehead. Dakota was the next one to come over to her brother after Rumple pulled away. I smiled as I watched brother and sister hug.

"That's cute" Salem said. Both Neal and Dakota turned to the black cat who watched them.

"Did the cat just talk?" Neal asked.

"That I did the name's Salem"

"Your last name isn't Saberhangen is it?" Dakota asked.

"Nope don't have one" Salem replied. "But I suggest you get your son to the hospital Rumple just to be on the safe side"

Rumple nodded and he helped Neal to his feet.

"Hey kid"

"Zila"

The two of us shared a hug before we departed for the hospital.

 **Enchanted Forest  
Still in Dark Castle**

"I don't understand I've dusted every nook and cranny in this place and never once found you" I told Lumiere.

"That's because I can only talk if my candles are lit, those are the rules of my punishment, Athena turned me into this wretched state" Lumiere explained. "She isn't here is she?"

"No she's dead" Rumple answered. "We're trying to see if we can bring her back if you help us I will restore you to your human form"

"The bookcase behind you at the bottom of the cabinet" Lumiere said eying a bookcase behind Neal. We all went over to it and Rumple found the book Lumiere had spoken about. My husband opened it up and Neal asked.

"What the hell kind of book is that?"

"It isn't it's a hiding spot" Rumple explained as removed a key from the pages.

"Holy crap" I said taking the key from my mate.

"That is a key to the female Dark One vault, find it and it will bring back Athena if that is what you wish"

"But there's also a steep price" Rumple explained.

"Which I will be willing to pay" Diana said and we all looked to her.

"Dearie" Rumple warned.

"Don't uncle, my mother sacrificed herself to save us, it's my turn to return the favor" Diana told Rumple firmly.

"As you wish" Rumple said before turning to Lumiere. "We will take you with us to my sister's vault we might need your aid"

"We'll get there faster if we travel in the air" I replied. Immediately everyone looked to me.

"How do we do that? Smaug only let's you and Dakota ride him"

"Smaug and his children have promised to aide me if I ever needed it" I replied. "It would be wise to leave first thing in the morning since its night and Smaug doesn't like to be disturbed at night"

 **Storybrooke  
Zila's POV Still**

Tests were run on Neal and so far he seemed to be alright. Emma and her father had found Athena, however when they did they said that the female Dark One was not well mentally. So after we left the hospital Rumple and I would look for his sister in the woods. I was in my wolf form sniffing at the ground and various spots where Athena's scent had been. I sighed before I reverted to my human form.

"I'm not having any luck" I told my mate.

"Wherever your sister is she doesn't want to be found"

"I just hope she's okay" Rumple said.

"We'll find her mate of mine" I reassured Rumple as I pressed a kiss against his forehead.

 **Dakota's POV**

I watched as Hook hugged my brother. Like me, Bae was stubborn as hell. We both got that from our father. I tuned out the conversation between the two of them until Neal called my name.

"Ready to go sis?" he asked putting his arm around me.

"You do realize Dad is going to kick your ass later" I scolded Neal as we snuck out of the hospital.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him I was a bit of a rebel anyway"

I only shook my head as the two of us entered the woods.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Smaug had answered my summons along with Moonwind, Skye, and Calador. While I flew on the back of the fire drake, Moonwind carried Rumple and Neal, while Calador carried Diana and Dakota, Dakota carried Lumiere with him.

"So you have found a way to resurrect Athena" Smaug said as he flapped his wings in the still darkened morning.

"Yes however Rumple says there's a price a steep one and Diana is willing to pay it" I told the dragon.

"I would do the same if it involved my children, you have seen how important they are to me" Smaug stated.

Moonwind gave her sire an annoyed growl which Smaug replied with a chuckle. Rumple then told us that we had to land outside the forest where Athena's vault was. Smaug and his children began to descend and a few minutes later they landed with ease on the snow covered ground.

"We'll take it from here my friend" I told the fire drake as the others climbed off the other dragon's backs.

"Are you sure?" Smaug inquired.

I smirked at the fire drake and I gave his snout a reassuring stroke. Smaug gave an unsure growl before he licked my face before he opened his wings and took flight. Moonwind, Skye, and Calador followed after their sire. Once they were out of sight we began to walk into the forest following Rumple to where Athena's vault was. Rumple and the rest of us stopped in the middle of a snow covered field. My mate then walked forward and stopped in the center of the field and Rumple began to wipe off snow. I hurried over to my mate's side with the others following.

"This is it" Rumple said as the vault appeared beneath him, the vault had many carvings no doubt from dark magic.

"The key must go into the center" Diana added.

"Are you sure about this candle?" Dakota asked turning to Lumiere. The candelabra was lit up and Lumiere answered.

"I spent 200 years in Rumplestiltskin's library witnessing more dark magic and sorcery than any living creature has ever seen"

"That's a lie" I said standing up and I looked to the candelabra. "Rumple built that library for me and my daughter before the dark curse took affect spill what is the truth"

Rumple also stood up as well and we all looked to Lumiere.

"I am who I appear to be, only it wasn't Rumplestiltskin who turned me into this wretched form it was the Wicked Witch of the West"

"She told you to lead us here" Rumple growled.

"She wants you to bring back the female Dark One so she can control here with her dagger"

"We need to leave coming here was a mistake"

Diana suddenly swiped the key from her uncle who protested.

"Diana!" Rumple shouted.

"My mother sacrificed her life to save all of you and only she can help you defeat that witch, to hell with the cost" Diana then went over to the vault. She bent down and undid a glove. Carefully she placed the key into the vault, immediately the vault lit up and turned orange. Diana whimpered before she backed away from the vault and she placed her burning hand into the snow.

 **Dakota's POV**

Neal and I were able to find Emma, who was not happy to see my brother was out of the hospital. However with his persuasion Emma gave in and so we continued to look for Athena. A scream suddenly got our attention and I was the first to run after whoever it was. Diana was the on the ground and she was whimpering.

"Diana what is it?" I asked her.

"I don't know one minute I was in the shop the next I was here"

"Sis what is going on?!" Neal demanded as she and Emma rushed over to me and Diana.

"Her hand is worse" Emma said as Neal held Diana's hand that had the triangular mark in it.

"This mark is from the key which was used to open my mother's vault, the only way to bring back my mother was to exchange a life for a life"

"Meaning you shouldn't be alive" I said.

A screeching sound suddenly got our attention and we all turned to see a flying monkey flying towards us. The damn thing was heading towards me its claws had the smell of poison.

"Dakota!" Neal shouted.

Time seemed to go still as Neal was suddenly in front of me and the monkey's claws sunk deep into his flesh.

"Get off my brother you bastard!" I yelled as I conjured an orb of fire and I shot it at the monkey. The creature shrieked and it released itself from my brother and took off flying. I rushed over to Neal and I hurriedly peeled off his jacket to see the wound. A huge slash mark was in his skin and I tried to heal it. Emma and Diana came over to us, despite Diana being in god awful pain.

"The wound isn't healing, god damn it Neal you shouldn't have done that!" I said.

"I had to protect my little sister" Neal said with a smile.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Rumple and I rushed over to Diana as the vault soon became a murky liquid black. Rumple held his niece in his arms as we all watched as the black liquid began to take form of a person. Diana yelped again in pain just as Athena finally appeared. She wore all black and she clutched her dagger. Her skin was the same as Rumple's. The female Dark One then opened up her eyes and she saw us in front of her. Rumple looked to his sister and a smile came to his face.

"Rumple" Athena said before she saw her daughter. "No, no, hell no!"

Athena rushed forward and brought her daughter into her arms.

"Mother" Diana said smiling at Athena.

"Just hold on love" Athena said to her daughter just as a cloud of green smoke got my attention.

"Poor Diana just couldn't learn from her mother's mistakes, she so badly wanted to see her mother again" the Wicked Witch sneered. Regina had told us her name was Zelena and that she was also her half-sister. Man couldn't our family tree be more screwed up?

"You did this!" Athena hissed. "You tricked them; you tricked my daughter and lured her here!"

"All I did was pass on some vital information with the help of a friend" Zelena said eying Lumiere. "Your daughter did the rest"

"You didn't tell her the price!" Athena snapped.

"Oops"

"F**k you!" I snarled.

"Hmmm Rumple I heard your wife was fierce, looks like her reputation precedes her"

Rumple only growled while Athena held Diana.

"It's gonna be alright love"

"I do doubt that"

"All of you back away" Athena said.

Rumple immediately grabbed me and we backed off as Athena wrapped her arm around Diana and the two of them had a shield on them. Realizing Athena couldn't have both her daughter and her power, she threw the dagger onto the ground just as Diana was sucked into her.

"You got your daughter but you don't have your dagger" Zelena said as picked up the dagger.

Athena whimpered as she fell to the snow covered ground.

"Athena!" Rumple yelled, I held him back.

"Kill them, starting with your brother first" Zelena commanded. Lumiere suddenly hissed fire and rings of flames surrounded Zelena just as Smaug landed on the ground.

"All of you get on now!" the fire drake commanded. We all got onto Smaug's back as Zelena shouted.

"Your gonna regret this candle!"

Smaug then opened his wings and took flight leaving behind Athena who was now Zelena's pawn.

 **Storybrooke  
Zila's POV**

Rumple and I had sensed something was wrong with Dakota, and he used his magic to transport us to where she was. When we arrived Dakota was sobbing holding her brother's hand while Emma held Neal.

"What on earth happened?" I asked coming over to my daughter's side.

"One of the witches' monkeys had poison in its claws and Neal took the hit meant for me, I can't heal his wound!" Dakota said.

"Bae just hang on" Rumple said as he caressed his son's face.

"Go to Diana she's in more pain" Neal grunted. Rumple hesitantly went to Diana who was still yelping in pain.

"Uncle, my mother is inside me, she has to be, use your magic to get her out"

"But you'll die!" Emma shouted.

"I don't care she knows who the witch is, please uncle end my pain, I beg of you"

Rumple nodded before he took Diana's hand into his. My mate closed his eyes and focused. A few seconds later there was a flash and Athena was in front of Rumple. Diana collapsed to the ground as Athena hugged her brother. The female Dark One wore a white summer dress and she looked a mess, hell she didn't even have shoes on. I used that chance to bite my wrist and my blood surfaced. My blood had healing properties strong healing properties perhaps it would help Neal. I poured a few drops into Neal's mouth and he coughed. A few minutes passed and when it wasn't working, I swore.

"Rumple my blood isn't working!" I shouted. Rumple immediately heard this and he rushed over to us while Athena held Diana in her arms. My mate tried to heal Neal's wound with his magic but it also didn't work. Rumple then broke into tears.

"What's going on Gold?" Emma demanded.

"The poison the witch used is too strong"

"No, he can't die" Dakota said. "Damn it this wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Mother tell them who the witch so you can defeat her"

"Zelena" Athena answered. We all turned to Rumple's sister.

"She's the witch what the hell does she want?"

"What she doesn't have" Athena said before she buried her head into her daughter's face. Tears streamed down her eyes just as Rumple's were.

"Gold can you save him?" Emma asked.

"Emma don't" Neal told the blonde. "It's too late for me and Diana"

Immediately Dakota had tears streaming down her face and Neal beckoned for her to come over with his hand. Dakota approached her brother closer and he caressed her face.

"I was glad I got to meet you kid take care of Papa and Zila for me"

"I will" Dakota said before she closed her eyes and pressed a kiss against her brother's forehead. Neal then took his hand into mine.

"Zila you are an amazing and beautiful woman thank you for coming into my father's life and changing him"

"Damn it Neal" I said tears now coming down my face. Like Dakota I pressed a kiss against his forehead. Rumple took his son's hand while Emma and Neal shared one last moment together. Neal weakly took out Emma's swan necklace and gave it to her. He them made Emma promise to be happy with Henry. After Emma took the necklace and promised, Neal turned to his father.

"Thank you Papa, for showing me what the meaning of true sacrifice it's about saving the ones you love"

"No" Rumple said.

"It's my turn now"

"No" Rumple said as he took Neal's hand into his.

"I don't want to lose you" Rumple said weakly.

"I want you too, please"

Rumple lay a hand against his son's face.

"Let go"

"I love you son" Rumple said.

"I love you, Papa" Neal said before I heard his stop. Dakota buried her head into my chest and I wrapped an arm around her as Rumple kissed his son's hand. At the same time Neal died so did Diana. Athena held her lifeless body in her arms and at the same time with Rumple, both Dark Ones closed their children's eyes.

 **Athena's POV**

I stood over the bodies of Neal and my daughter my eyes not leaving them as Zelena showed herself.

"There you are" the witch said. "I was wondering where you were"

"You may have my dagger and control me but mark my words Zelena you will die" I said turning to her.

"If your pathetic brother had made the right choice and chosen me to cast the curse instead of Regina, your daughter would still be alive" she sneered.

"Rumple knew what he was doing so don't you dare try to get me to blame him" I growled before I used my magic to return to my prison before she could command me to. Once I was in the cage I locked it myself before I sank to the floor and I bent my head over tears pouring down my face mourning the loss of my daughter.

 **Rumple's House.**

Not long after the deaths of Diana and Neal we had to leave Athena behind. Rumple was mess when we got back home as was Dakota. She wanted to be left alone so we left her to be by herself in her room with the door shut. Rumple and I then sat on the couch in the living room where the male Dark One finally broke down and he cried in my arms. I comforted my mate by holding him close to me as he wept, grieving the loss of Bae. I didn't care about the tears that soaked my shirt, the only I thing I cared about was being there for my husband and daughter. Eventually Rumple tired of crying, but the grief from losing Bae was still fresh on his face.

"I'm so sorry love" I told Rumple after he removed his face from underneath mine. I pressed a kiss against his forehead before placing my forehead against his. Our left hands were intertwined.

"This is all my fault" Dakota's voice said. Both Rumple and I looked up to see our daughter still crying. "If only I"

But before she said anything Rumple stood up and he walked over to her. He scooped Dakota up into his arms and Dakota wrapped her arms around her father burying her head into his shoulder.

"None of this is your fault my jewel none" Rumple told her. He then pressed a kiss against her hair. "So don't you dare blame yourself for your brother's death, he wanted to protect you, to give you a chance to live"

Dakota didn't say anything but she held onto her father, he comforted her while she continued to weep. My mate walked back over to the couch and he sat down still holding Dakota in his arms. The two of us did our best to ease her pain, allowing her to grief. Fifteen minutes later Dakota was quiet and she was fast asleep in Rumple's grasp.

"I heard what happened" Salem's voice spoke. The black cat jumped onto the coffee table and sat down in front of us. "Rumple I'm so sorry about your son as well as your niece"

"Thank you my friend" Rumple said to the cat using one hand to stroke his head. Salem purred for a few minutes before he eyed Dakota.

"You might want to put her to bed she's had a long day"

"You're right" I agreed as Rumple and I stood up. Together the two of us took our daughter upstairs to her room so she could be well rested. Not long afterwards Rumple and I went to bed ourselves both of us exhausted from our emotional day.

 **I wish the writers didn't kill off Neal! *cries*  
Anyway Zelena is in deep trouble and she will face the wrath of Athena later. **


	11. Regina vs Zelena

**Regina faces off agaisnt Zelena in this chap!  
Zila also dreams more of being the new female Dark One enjoy!**

 **Zila's POV**  
 **Storybrooke**

The day after Diana and Neal died we held their funeral. Everyone gathered together to bury the two children of the two Dark Ones to pay their respects. Everyone took turns using the shovel to put dirt on the two graves. Rumple by all means was still upset but he was holding up, Dakota on the other hand was still a wreck. She still felt guilty of being the one left alive. Salem followed us to the cemetery and Rumple held the black cat in his arms, while the service went on. I was glad Rumple had a companion to be there for him. After the funeral we all gathered at Granny's. Salem left us after the funeral service was over and Granny in no way would let the cat into her diner. Rumple promised to bring something for Salem when we returned home.

"How is she holding up?" I asked Rumple as I slid into the booth seat opposite of him and Dakota. Dakota was asleep against her father's side. He had his arm around her.

"She's tired but alright it's going to take her awhile to grieve" my husband's voice was sad and I put my hand on top of his.

"We'll get through this together mate of mine"

Rumple gave a weak smile before he pulled my hand up to his lips and he kissed my hand. Suddenly the door to the diner opened and there stood a woman with red hair. She smirked in an evil manner and she held Athena's Dagger. Everyone turned their attention to Zelena. Rumple glared at the witch with intense hatred which I shared with him.

"My condolences" she began. God I couldn't stand her!

Already she was making my blood boil.

"I'm so sorry I missed the funeral, but I could never pass up a wake, oh did I miss the speeches? Shall I make one? I mean, I am, after all responsible"

I snarled at the same time Emma tried to storm over to Zelena but Snow held her back saying it wasn't a good idea to confront the witch due to a lot of people being in the diner. My snarl got Dakota to wake up and when she saw everyone looking to Zelena she hurriedly looked over to the witch and a similar snarl escaped her lips as well.

"Listen to your mother, she's right, anyone who interferes with my plan is gonna have to deal with Athena"

"So Zelena we meet again" Rumple said with a dangerous growl. Zelena turned to my mate.

"Indeed and I see you brought your wife and half-breed daughter"

That did it!

Like lightning I was in front of Zelena my hand on a fierce grasp on her throat.

"Consider this a warning witch insult my daughter again or threaten her life, I will kill you" I then released her throat.

"You are protective of your family Dragon Tamer no wonder that dragon was so soft on you" Zelena sneered before she turned to Regina.

"Why the hell are you here anyway?" Regina inquired.

"Now that my cover's blown I can finally pay a visit to my little sister" Zelena replied. Immediately my eyebrow arched.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Regina asked.

"Why you of course Regina"

"What?" both Emma and I said in unison.

"I'm an only child" Regina replied to Zelena simply.

"Cora lied to you Regina, I'm your sister, half if you what to get technical" Zelena stated her voice filled with hatred.

"Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Oh, well, you shouldn't it's a lot to swallow which is why I've brought you a gift to help"

"I don't want anything from you" Regina said in a cold tone.

"Oh, but you shall it, you see my gift to you is this sad, sad day, use it to dig into our past Regina, you need to learn the truth and believe it, and then meet me on main street tonight say sundown"

"And then what?"

"Then I'll destroy you"

"This isn't the wild west" Regina growled now having enough of her half sister's crap.

"No, dear it's the Wicked West and I want everyone to be there to see the Evil Queen lose"

"I don't lose"

"Neither do I, one of us is about to make history, see you tonight sis" Zelena then turned around and she laughed as she left the diner.

"How do you know her?" I asked Rumple turning to him.

"Many years ago Zelena and I crossed paths, I had no idea she was Regina's sister until I did a magic DNA spell which proved she was Cora's daughter, I then taught her how to use her magic, of course she got jealous that I chose Regina to cast the Dark Curse, that was what made her hate me, and I also told her the price of casting the Dark Curse was giving up the heart of the thing you loved most, and at the time it was me she fancied"

"If she tries to touch you, she's dead, you are mine" I told Rumple.

Rumple smirked before he took my hand once more and kissed it to reassure me that he was mine as I was his. Dakota was quiet but I could tell she was still angry. Belle then came over with Gabriel and Lisa.

"Dakota why don't we go to my house for awhile" my sister suggested. Dakota nodded and Rumple slid out of his seat to let our daughter head over to her aunt.

"Thank you Belle's" I told my sister. "Keep her safe"

"We will" Gabriel reassured me. Gabriel and Belle both hugged Rumple before they left the diner with Dakota. Once they left I needed another drink so Granny poured everyone a shot.

"And your sure Cora never said anything about her?" David inquired at Regina.

"I think I would remember if my mother told me she had a secret love child with a scarecrow" Regina replied.

"It doesn't matter if Zelena is your sister or not, she wants you dead" Emma added. "Any idea why?"

"I never met her before today"

"Doesn't mean you didn't do something to piss her off" I voiced in. "She pissed me off calling my daughter a half-breed"

"You also did manage to step on a lot of toes back in our world" Tink pointed out.

"Well, none of them were green"

"There's the missing year maybe you did something to her then" Granny finished.

"Stick to the lasagna lady" Regina told the former werewolf

 **Later at Rumple's Shop.**

"So Regina high tailed it after she read something from her vault?" I inquired as Emma, David, and Snow told us what happened when the three of them went to Regina's vault for clues about Zelena's and Regina's past.

"Yeah she's kind of freaked out we need to get Athena's dagger away from Zelena that way Regina has a fighting chance" Snow suggested.

"You saw Zelena dearie, she has my sister's blade practically glued to her hand" Rumple told Snow.

"Perhaps you can get through to your sister without the dagger's hold" Salem suggested as he hopped onto the glass counter. Emma, Snow, and David's eyes went wide.

"Did he just talk?" Emma asked.

"Yes I do talk Savior, name's Salem"

"His last name isn't Saberhangen though" I added while petting the black cat behind the ears.

 **Zelena's Farmhouse**

Without magic Rumple, Emma, Snow, David, myself, and Salem went to where Zelena was staying. Emma and her parents went to look in the house and other areas. I held Salem in my arms while Rumple eyed the cellar where his sister most likely was.

"We're clear!" Emma shouted. "It looks she's still keeping Athena in the cellar!"

Rumple nodded before he quietly opened the cellar door and hurriedly went down the stairs.

 **Rumple's POV**

"Athena" I called. I saw my sister perk her head up and she stood to her feet.

"Rumple what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I've come to free you" I told her as I approached the cage.

"No! You must leave brother! You have no idea what that witch will make me do to you if she catches us"

"To hell with her" I growled before I opened the cage door and I stood in front of Athena. "I know you can't hurt me if she's not around"

"Rumple as long as she holds the dagger I cannot leave"

"I'm not losing another family member important to me, and I'm not leaving you here to rot" I told her.

"Rumple I can't risk it" Athena argued.

"Just try believing in our bond not just as friends, but that of siblings" I said holding my hand out to her. Athena eyed my hand before she hurriedly pushed me out of the cage and she closed the door.

"Run brother!" she cried. I heard Zelena's laugh and I turned to see the witch holding my sister's knife.

"Oh don't mind me I was just enjoying the show"

Immediately I used my magic to get out of the cellar and I was then next to my wife.

"That damn witch was toying with me!" I snarled. Athena suddenly appeared in the cellar door and Salem jumped from Zila's arms and black smoke surrounded him. A second later a black panther got in front of me and Zila, his fangs were bared.

"Zelena sends a message, she will face Regina without interference, the next time you try to stop her, I will have no choice but to kill all of you!"

Salem snarled at the comment and I had no choice but to use my magic to transport all of us away from Zelena's house.

 **Back At Rumple's Shop**

The sun was beginning to set and it would be a matter of time before the supposed showdown between Regina and Zelena would happen. Salem had reverted back to his cat form after we returned to the shop. Right now the black cat was being held by Rumple as we sat in the back office. I was still in my black dress from today's funeral with the black boots and my leather jacket over the dress.

"We'll get Athena freed Rumple" I told my mate.

Rumple remained silent as he stroked Salem. The way I saw my husband fighting both his grief and anger at the same broke my heart and I went over to him. I got to my knees and Salem used that chance to get out of Rumple's grasp so Rumple and I could have a moment alone. Rumple had tears down his face and this made me press my lips against his face. I kissed away each tear before I pressed my lips against my husband's. Rumple immediately caressed my face with one hand while the other went around my back so he could pull me closer to him. Through our blood and mating bond I could feel all of his love flowing from him to me, as I did the same back to him. Our lips didn't leave one another's until we needed some air.

"We will get through this mate of mine, I am here by your side as is our daughter"

"Zila" Rumple began but I silenced him by pressing another kiss against his mouth. The kiss was quick but it was able to calm his emotions down. Once I pulled away I placed my forehead against his.

"I love you so much Rumple and you crying breaks my heart so please hang in there"

"And I love you too my beautiful Shadow Knight" Rumple said to me. The two of us remained like this for an hour before it was time to go outside to see the showdown.

Everyone was in the street well all except for Henry and Hook. Hook was keeping Henry save from Zelena. Dakota left her Aunt and Uncle's side as she came over to us. Both Rumple and I hugged her as she used both of her arms to hug each one of us around our waists. Rumple pressed a kiss against our daughter's forehead just as David was calling out for everyone to leave but Zelena shouted.

"No one's going anywhere"

Immediately we all turned to see the witch standing with Athena next to her. Athena was still in her white dress but she had a jacket over it along with white flats. Her hair wasn't as messy as it was yesterday. "This show needs an audience"

She was definitely dressed like a witch should be and the two women walked forward. Rumple and I kept Dakota close to us while Zelena walked past.

"Out of my way munchkin" Zelena snapped at Sneezy.

"I'm a dwarf" Sneezy corrected.

"That's even worse" Zelena stated.

Rumple and Athena eyed one another as she past us. Zelena then came to a stop in front of everyone.

"Where is she?" Zelena began as she looked around. "Don't tell me she's a coward, because this isn't good for any of you, if my sister's not here in five minutes, I'm going to let the female Dark One off her leash"

"Then I will use my power to fight her" Rumple said. Immediately both Athena and Zelena looked to him.

"My Rumple, you sure are different than the man I met all those years ago, apparently your demeanor changed because of the shape shifter beside you" Zelena said looking to me.

I growled at the witch, my fangs were already elongated and I showed them a little to Zelena.

"Protecting your mate I see Zila as you are doing the same to your child"

Both Rumple and I remained quiet as Zelena eyed Dakota for a few seconds.

"She looks just like you Zila, only her eyes are that of her father's and brother"

"Enough" Regina said. Everyone turned to see the former queen walking towards her sister.

"Didn't anyone tell you black is my color as it is Zila's"

I felt my face turn red when Regina said that.

"But it looks so much better on me" Zelena disagreed. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up"

"I couldn't let my sister off that easily" Regina said coming to a stop in front of the witch.

"So you finally accepted me into the family?"

"I've accepted that we shared a mother yes, but I still have one question, what the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Isn't that obvious, you were born" Zelena hissed.

Regina then bitch slapped Zelena across the face which made me hold back a laugh. Zelena wasn't expecting that and she had a small amount of blood coming from her lip as she looked to Regina with amusement.

"I've been waiting to do that all day" Regina sneered.

"Rumplestiltskin can't save you this time" Zelena sneered back.

"He should have chosen me" Zelena then hissed at Regina.

"Who?" Regina inquired.

"Rumplestiltskin"

"That's what this is about? You're jealous of me?" Regina taunted.

Regina then used her magic to break off a traffic light and it went straight for Zelena, the witch however used her own magic to send the light into another direction. The light landed near some other townsfolk who got out of the way. The two sisters then circled one another.

"You got everything I ever wanted, and you didn't even deserve it, but I'm going to take it all from you!"

Zelena then pushed her arms out using her magic to make Regina go flying into the air. She landed on top of a car and I heard Doc whine. Regina shook her head before she got off the car and she conjured an orb of fire, but Zelena put it out with her magic. Zelena then held up her right hand and Regina went floating off the ground. She was being choked by Zelena's magic, Rumple liked to do this technique whenever he got angry enough.

"You can't beat me little sis, everything Rumplestiltskin taught you, he taught me too, but I was the better student"

Zelena then sent Regina flying into the air once more and she crashed backwards into the clock tower.

"Holy crap" was all I could say before Zelena disappeared into a cloud of green smoke which headed towards the clock tower. A minute later Zelena flew out of the clock tower on a broom at the same time Athena disappeared into a cloud of crimson smoke. I breathed a sigh of relief thankful that we were all okay, well at least for now.

 **Dream  
Zila's POV**

"Zila Night, Zila Night, Zila Night" Rumple called out. I appeared next to my husband wearing the same black outfit I wore from an earlier dream. I was dreaming I was the new female Dark One again!

My hair was in its braid like before.

"Mate of mine" I greeted Rumple as I placed a hand on top of his. "You don't have to be scared of me"

"Love what happened?" Rumple asked. "Why are you like this now?"

"It's complicated" I told my mate.

"Zila love I'm so sorry" Rumple said as he caressed my face. "Whatever happened in Camelot, I'm sorry we failed you, I'm sorry I failed you"

"I know what I said last night, but mate of mine you didn't fail me, everyone else did"

"Mother" Rumple turned to see our daughter walking towards us. She looked a year older about fourteen, she was also taller. I smiled as I walked over to Dakota and without hesitation she wrapped her arms around me as I did the same to hers. The two of us held onto one another before I pressed a kiss against her forehead before backing away.

"What happened in Camelot love?" Rumple asked and I turned to him. "Why did you erase our memories"

"I had no choice but to, in time you will figure it out mate of mine, I know you will"

I then pressed a kiss against his mouth for a second before disappearing in a cloud of crimson smoke.

 **Another Part of Dream**

I placed an unknown sword on top of a boulder along with the dagger with my name engraved on it. The sword had the same markings as the dagger.

"Go on its time" the voice of Athena said.

I was still in the same black outfit as well as the same hair style while Athena was in her strapless black dress with the red train flowing behind her. Her hair hung loose behind her, her skin the same color like Rumple's had been back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Why will you not leave me alone?" I asked to her.

"But how could we?" Athena chuckled. "We're here to witness something historical"

"Athena's eyes are fine to look through most days but I wanted to see this for myself"

I turned to see another Dark One, another female. She had a darker shade of skin as well as a different eye color; she wore a black cloak with its hood over her face, but enough to see her actual face. I had no idea who this woman was, but my dream self seemed to.

"You tried to keep me from doing this" my dream self told her.

"Like them there was a chance you would use Excalibur to cut away the darkness, but now you can douse the light instead" the hooded Dark One said.

"We are proud of you all of us"

"All of us" multiple other voices both of male and female said. All of the Dark Ones from before appeared behind the leading female Dark One. Their eyes glowed gold underneath there hoods. I looked to Athena who nodded at me in encouragement before I turned to my right and grabbed a box before coming back to the boulder. I opened the box and inside was an ember; I used my dark magic to summon a small tiny speck of flame from the ember. I then made it go to the smaller rock in front of the boulder. Once I placed the box containing the ember and closing it, I used my magic to make the speck turn into an orb of fire.

The orb of fire then levitated in the air and I hovered both my hands next to the flame before pressing my hands together into the orb of fire. I then released it and it was darker shade of orange once I released it and let it go so it could hover in the air above us. I then grabbed the end of Excalibur and my dagger and infused them both into the flames. A flash later the orb of fire was out and the now whole Excalibur hovered in the air above me. The Dark One leader eyed the sword in fascination. I was about to grasp onto the handle when something made me stop.

"Merlin" I said as though remembering something. "He warned me not do this in a dream back when I was a girl"

"And now you're a woman" the Dark One leader said.

I looked over to Athena who said.

"Take the power"

"Take the power" the other Dark Ones voiced in.

My hand then grasped onto Excalibur's handle and I felt its power in my grasp.

 **Reality**

I woke up in a gasp from my dream. Rumple remained asleep beside me. These dreams were now becoming more and more frequent and I wondered if they were actually events that were going to happen in the future. I wasn't ready to tell Rumple about these dreams yet, but eventually I would. I felt sleep returning to me and I lay my head back down against the pillow and fell asleep once more.

 **You gotta love the Rila moments and how protective Zila is of Dakota. Heheh.**


	12. A Curious a Thing

**Hey my fellow Oncers!  
Sorry for not updating Season 3. I had other stories on my mind. LOL!  
Enjoy!**

 **Zila's POV**

"Rumple I'm telling you these dreams are becoming more frequent" I told my husband as I drank my morning coffee. While my mate wore his usual black suit, I wore a dark red t-shirt with black jeans and boots. Lately I had been having dreams of becoming the new female dark one and to be honest they were starting to concern me. A couple of days ago I was at Regina's house with Snow and Regina to find out what happened in Cora's past and how Zelena became who she was today. Things had been quiet but it was only a matter of time when that damn witch would show up again. The way to communicate with Cora was that her murderer had to be present. And that was Dakota.

Cora's ghost did show up and she had used Dakota's body as a medium kind of. My daughter had been on a couch in a trance when Cora went inside her. Afterwards Regina was able to pull her mother's spirit out of my daughter's body and it was revealed Zelena planned on traveling back in time to kill Snow's mother. A time travel spell had never been done before and it required the right ingredients. One of which was the life of a child born of light and darkness, and that was my daughter. This greatly angered me and Rumple had to hold me back so I wouldn't do something stupid. When I got angry, it wasn't a good thing. But when you threaten the life of my only child could you blame me?

"Love they might be your subconscious telling you that eventually one day you will take Athena's place" Rumple said placing a hand on top of my left one. I only shook my head and was glad that Dakota was at school. She would be safe there for the time being. My I-Phone vibrated telling me that I had a text message and I stood up to go see who it was.

"Emma said they have an idea" I told Rumple turning to him. "She and the others think by breaking the current curse will we have a chance to defeat Zelena"

"And get my sister free" Rumple added. He nodded for me to continue.

"The key Emma suggests is to find the book Snow gave Henry, and then true love's kiss"

"I like the sound of that, let's go help them"

I nodded as I swiped my leather jacket and pulled it on.

 **Enchanted Forest  
In Snow and Charming's Castle**

 **Zila's POV**

"It's happening again I'm about to give birth and an evil sorceress is threatening the future of my child" Snow said gravely.

"To be fair, the first time, I was threatening you, everyone else just became collateral damage" Regina added. Rumple snorted from his seat while I flashed him a death look. I was wearing a dark red dress that looked like Daenerys's when she went to the House of the Undying. However the only difference was I had black fingerless gloves on and black pants on underneath the dress along with black boots. Rumple wore his usual travel attire while Dakota wore a purple poet shirt with black leather pants and a black vest. Her hair was in a braid.

"Remind me why we forgave her again?" Grumpy inquired.

"Shut it" I told the dwarf. "We're all here to find a way to kick Zelena's ass and get Athena out of her control"

"Didn't Smaug and his children learn anything?" David asked next. I shook my head.

Dakota then cleared her throat and she stood up from her seat. We all looked to her.

"I say we try Athena, Emma was the key to breaking the first curse, perhaps she might know something"

"I wish I could help all of you but my visions as of late have not been coming"

"It's stress mate of mine" I told Rumple placing a hand over his.

Rumple only nodded in agreement. Lately he had been stressed; Neal at the moment wasn't with us. I think he was trying to find Hook or something.

 **Athena's Castle**

Athena's home was a castle similar to Rumple's only it was in a very cold part of the Enchanted Forest. Rumple and Dakota used their magic to transport everyone else to the castle while I flew on Smaug's back. He brought Moonwind and Calador as back up.

"I think everyone else is inside" I told the fire drake as he landed outside of the entrance to Athena's home.

"Just be careful" Smaug told me as I slid off of his back.

I gave the dragon a reassuring pat on his hide before I hurried inside. Rumple used his magic to open the door to where he had sensed Athena was. My eyes went wide as we all entered a dining room that was a hell lot bigger than Rumple's was. The walls were all dark red and various objects that Athena collected in her time as a dark one were in various places. Up ahead was a cage and inside it was Athena herself. Zelena was nowhere to be seen. Athena was quiet and she looked horrible. She wore the same black dress she always wore back in the Enchanted Forest. Her hair was a mess and she was barefoot.

"Sister" Rumple said. By the way his tone was he was hurting seeing his sister in such a state. Athena perked up her head and she looked to us. She was leaning against the bars of the cage. Athena didn't say anything she just looked to her brother, her eyes pleading, begging for freedom.

"So she is back from the dead" Regina stated.

"Dead, dead, so much better off dead" Athena said.

She spoke differently proving her mind wasn't right.

"Damn it her mind isn't right" I growled.

"On the contrary, now I have two minds, mining time digging deeper in the grime"

"Rumple" I said turning to my husband. Rumple looked to me.

"I think you're the only one to get through to her"

"Love she doesn't even know me" Rumple argued.

"Dad give it a try" Dakota agreed.

"I agree with your wife and daughter Rumple, you are the closest to Athena out of all of us" Regina suggested.

Rumple looked to Regina before he looked to the rest of us and he nodded and headed over to Athena. Athena was tuning out reality when Rumple came up to the cage and he took one of his sister's hands into hers.

"Athena, I know you're in there, I know you can hear me, please sister, how do we stop Zelena?" my husband asked.

"Light" Athena answered. "Light magic the Good Witch of the South, Glinda, through the door step inside, if pure heart, then she won't hide"

Athena then pulled her hand out of Rumple's hand before she zoned out again.

"So Glinda exists too huh?" I questioned as Rumple walked back over to us.

"That she does, Zelena banished her, and I know where to find her" Rumple answered.

 **Storybrooke**

We all looked throughout Snow's apartment and weren't having any luck finding Henry's book.

"Okay why do women keep their shoe boxes?" David asked.

"Because after true love there's no more powerful magic than footwear" Snow joked. "It has to be protected"

"You should see Zila's storage of footwear she has a lot of boots" Rumple joked as he looked through some clothes. I chuckled knowing he was right. I did have a lot of boots and was damned proud of it. Emma came out of the closet with a chest and placed it on the bed. She opened it and searched through it but came up nothing.

"May I try?" I asked.

"Sure knock yourself out" Emma said taking a seat on the bed as though she was giving up. I walked over to the other side of the bed and began to stiff through the clothes and my eyes went wide when I pulled the book out.

"Holy S**" was all I could say.

"Well done love" Rumple praised as I handed the book over to Regina so she could look through it.

 **Enchanted Forest**

"What on earth is Dakota doing with Smaug's son?" Rumple asked as we searched for the supposed door where Glinda was supposed to be behind. Rumple used his magic to get us to Glinda's location since it was faster. Smaug decided to come along in case we needed his help. I only shrugged while David gave Snow a Snowbell flower. I only rolled my eyes while Regina looked annoyed.

"What?" Snow asked looking to her step-mother.

"We're on the edge of the Dark Forest trying to find the one person who can stop our imminent doom and save your unborn child and you stop to smell the roses?"

"Snowbells" Snow corrected.

"I don't care if their dancing daffodils, I need a plan to stop my sister and so do you"

"Sorry!" Dakota shouted as she hurried over to her father and me.

"Is everything alright love?" Rumple asked. "You look excited about something"

It didn't take long for me to figure out.

"Dakota shares a bond with Calador" I told Rumple. "Just like Smaug and I do, meaning Dakota is Calador's rider"

"I hate to ruin the exciting moment but where the hell did that come from?" Regina nodded ahead of us.

"It's a door duh" I told Regina. "Like Athena said through the door if pure heart, then she won't hide"

"It's Glinda" Snow added.

She then went forward and opened the door before going through it. David protested before going in after his wife. For the hell of it I went after the two of them so they wouldn't get harmed. Through the other side I was in a snow filled setting. It was actually very beautiful. Snow and David were looking around because no one was here.

"I thought she was supposed to be the Good Witch of the South" Snow said.

"I was" a voice said and we all turned to see a woman with blonde hair dressed in all white. "Before I was banished here"

So this was Glinda. You had to admit she was pretty.

"Where's Regina?" David asked her.

"I'm afraid your traveling companion has a heavy heart full of vengeance only those pure of heart may pass through my door" Glinda explained.

"My name is" Snow began but Glinda interrupted her.

"I know who you are I've heard many tales of your bravery and now you hold not one pure heart but two, I sense powerful magic there"

Glinda then turned to me.

"I also have heard of you Shadow Knight, how you managed to bring light into Rumplestiltskin's heart, that is admirable and that's one of the reasons you passed through my door along with your friends"

I blushed at her compliment before I decided to talk.

"We were told your light magic could help defeat the Wicked Witch, we've come for your help"

"I'm sorry" Glinda began. "My magic is not powerful enough to defeat Zelena it never has been"

"You know her" David said in shock.

"We were friends long ago when things were different, but she made her choice, she gave into her dark magic, I tried to stop her and failed"

"There must be a way to stop her" Snow suggested.

"There is, she was born with great power long ago I gave her a pendant to help focus it, her magic has resided inside it ever since" Glinda continued.

"She does wear a green pendant around her neck" I told Snow and Davis turning to them.

"So if we can remove it, she'll lose her power and we can defeat her?" David inquired.

"Yes but only a purveyor of the strongest light magic will be able to accomplish such a feat, light magic born from love"

"Emma" I said realizing who could wield such power.

"Our daughter" Snow agreed. "She's the product of true love she's the Savior"

"If she is as pure and powerful as you say, then yes she and only she can defeat Zelena"

"But she's not in this land" David argued. "And we can't get back to her"

"Well then I'm afraid your quest is futile" Glinda said gravely.

"Actually there is a way"

Both David and I turned to Snow.

"But there's a steep price"

"Oh hell no" I began.

"Snow you can't mean"

"Yes we must enact the Dark Curse"

 **Out of Glinda's Portal.**

"Are you out of your minds?!" Regina exclaimed after we finished telling her, Rumple and Dakota what had to been done to stop Zelena. "Even if I believe this Glinda which I don't, to cast the Dark Curse I would have to destroy the heart of the thing I love most which for is Henry"

"There has to be another way to enact" Dakota suggested.

"My jewel there isn't" Rumple said to our daughter. "There are also no more magic beans or portals, Regina I agree this is the best chance to free my sister and for us to stop Zelena"

"Damn it" Regina swore.

"Then there's the cost of whose heart that must be destroyed" I pointed out. "Rumple no way in hell am I touching yours so don't even suggest it"

"I'll do it" David said getting our attention. We all turned to him.

"No" Snow argued but her mate interrupted her.

"We have to think of our child Snow"

"But he or she will need you" Snow argued. "I need you"

"It's my price I'm willing to pay this time" David said.

 **Storybrooke**

Earlier Henry and Emma had a little spat and the preteen wanted to play his gameboy in his room. However knowing Henry he wasn't there. Regina suggested a locator spell but Emma already was one step ahead. She head GPS on his cell and it turned out Henry was at the docks. Rumple used his magic to transport us to where Henry was.

"Get the hell away from him!" I snapped as Regina and I summoned fireballs and threw them at the winged monkey who had Hook and Henry trapped in the boathouse. We both unleashed the flames at the monkey and it shrieked as the flames hit its fur. It turned around and flew off as Emma hurried over to Henry. She helped him up and Henry by now was confused big time.

"What was that thing?" Henry began. He then saw David putting his sword back into its scabbard. "Why does he have a sword?"

"It's all gonna make sense in a minute I promise" Emma told her son.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"I'm sorry I was keeping things from you, you were right, you deserve to know the truth" Emma then held Henry's book out to him.

"About fairy tales? I don't understand"

"Do you trust me?" Emma asked.

"Yes of course I do" Henry answered.

"Then I need you to believe"

"Believe in what?"

"Believe in magic"

"From a book"

"It's more than just a book, do you believe in me kid?"

"Yes"

"Then take it" Emma encouraged. Henry looked to her before he looked to the book and he placed his hands on it. I watched as memories were returning to him I could tell by the look on his face. A minute passed before realization hit Henry.

"Mom?" he asked looking to Emma. Then he looked to Regina and a smile broke onto his lips. "Mom"

I smiled as Rumple did the same as Regina came over to Henry and she hugged him. I used that chance to walk over to my grandson.

"Grandma" Henry then threw his arms around me and I held Henry close to me.

"Good to have you back kid" I told him as I held my grandson close. Then after our hug I turned Henry to Emma. "Do it Emma break the curse"

Emma looked to Henry before she tried to kiss him. Suddenly Henry was gone and we were all alarmed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Zelena sneered as she held Henry a few feet away. "Now who wants to say goodbye first"

"You son of a bitch" I snarled feeling my fangs elongate in anger.

"Who are you?!" Henry demanded at Zelena.

"You can call me Auntie Zelena" the witch replied.

"Enough of this" Regina growled before she walked forward. Zelena simply used her magic to send Regina backwards and she landed on the ground.

"Let him go he had nothing to do with this" Emma begged.

"Don't blame me the captain failed me"

"Damn you Zelena" Hook hissed.

"Hook what is she talking about?" Emma asked.

"He knew what the price of that failure your son's life"

Zelena then began to put pressure around Henry's neck trying to choke him.

"Mom" Henry gasped.

Emma closed her eyes and focused on the magic inside her. We all watched as a white light shined on Zelena and it was light magic. The light magic seemed to hurt Zelena because she yelped in pain and she released Henry. Henry ran like hell over to me and I threw my arms around him clutching him close. Zelena swore before she glared at us.

"Enjoy this moment together because you won't have many left!" Zelena snapped before she disappeared into a cloud of green smoke.

"You okay kid?" I asked Henry.

"Yeah I am" Henry reassured me before he focused his attention on Regina who was still unconscious.

 **Enchanted Forest**

"How did Smaug take you having to leave again?" Rumple asked as I appeared next to him.

"He's not happy but he understands what needs to be done, Calador wasn't thrilled either that Dakota has to be away from him"

"I already said goodbye to him" Dakota said.

"Are we ready to do this?" I asked turning to Regina.

"Yes I'm just giving Snow and David some privacy before I tear his heart out"

I nodded and saw Snow kissing her mate goodbye since David's heart would be the one to that would be crushed. All of the other ingredients had been put into the boiling cauldron. The two then broke apart and turned to Regina.

"Do it"

Regina nodded before walking over to them.

"I won't lie this is going to hurt but it will work" Regina warned him. She then pushed her hand into Charming's chest and then took out his heart. The two of them looked to each other as Regina placed David's heart into Snow's hand. They said their love to one another as Snow held David's heart over the cauldron. Then closing her eyes Snow crushed the heart of the one person she loved most. The grains of sand went into the cauldron and David died falling to the floor. Dakota buried her head into my side and I wrapped an arm around her while Rumple held my hand tighter into his. The wind suddenly picked up and we all looked up to see Zelena flying into the room and she threw something into the cauldron. Both Dakota and I snarled at her as she landed.

"Zelena" Regina growled to her sister in greeting.

"Did you really think you could enact Rumple's Dark Curse and I wouldn't know about it?" Zelena taunted.

"No and frankly I don't give a damn" Regina replied. "You're too late"

"Actually I'm not" Zelena said. She then turned to Snow. "I'm afraid you sacrificed your charming husband for nothing"

"Regina he can't die in vain"

"She's bluffing" Regina added. "Once the curse its enacted it can't be stopped"

"I may not be able to stop it, but that doesn't mean I can't spice it up a bit" Zelena said. "How does a forgetting potion sound"

The cauldron suddenly crackled and the smoke that engulfed everything in its wake began to come out of it. Smaug already flew his children and himself far away to escape the curse.

"Hmm sorry did you need your memories in the new land? We're you planning to stop me for that matter"

"Shut the f**k up" I interrupted. "We get it"

"Feisty as always Zila, I look forward to seeing you again, same to you Rumple, but in the new land your daughter will die at my hands since I need her"

Before she could take off on her broom I was already in front of her and I used my fist to punch her mouth.

"If you come near my child you're dead and I'll personally crush your heart myself" I hissed.

Zelena smirked before she wiped the blood off of her lips and she got back onto her broom and took flight.

 **Storybrooke**

After multiple shakes Regina groaned before she finally woke up.

"Oh thank god" Henry said. "Mom are you alright?"

"Henry" Regina said before I helped her up. Regina nodded her thanks before she brought Henry into her in a hug. Regina then pulled away but her hands remained on Henry's face.

"I will never let you go away again, I promise, I love you Henry" Regina said to him. She then pressed a kiss on his forehead and at the same time, did a pulse erupt as the curse was broken. My eyes went wide as I finally remembered what happened in the Enchanted Forest. I turned to Rumple who then brought me into him for a much needed hug. It felt good to finally remember what happened.

"It wasn't me" Emma said to Regina. "It was you"

The blonde then turned to her parents.

"Mary Margaret, David, did it work do you remember the missing year?"

"Yes everything" Snow answered.

"How did Zelena cast the curse?" Emma inquired.

"She didn't Emma" I answered. "Your parents did"

Emma's eyes went wide and she turned to me before she looked back to her parents.

"You cursed yourselves?"

"Zelena's weakness is light magic, its clear now more than ever you are the only who can defeat her" Snow explained.

"That's why we paid the price of Regina's curse to find you"

"But the price of the curse is the heart of thing you love most, if one of you cast it, how are you both still here?"

 **Enchanted Forest**

"That no good I swear to god if I see her touch my daughter I'm killing her" I snarled. I was pissed off and big time.

"Relax love don't let your anger get to you" Rumple said to calm me down. While he did this I held Dakota close to me. I was not letting someone take her life not if I could help it. Snow suddenly looked like an idea came to her. She looked to Regina.

"Regina I need you to rip out my heart" Regina looked to Snow as though she lost her mind. "Charming's right we have been of one heart since the day he woke me from the sleeping curse if you split my heart in half, we can both survive"

"Snow say what?" Dakota and I said in unison.

"Snow I know your love is strong but this isn't like plucking a flower how do you know it will work?"

"Faith, Believe, Hell I don't know where all of this optimism is coming from but I believe my heart is strong enough for the both of us"

"But if you're wrong you'll die" Regina told her step-daughter.

Snow only took her step-mother's hands into hers and begged. Regina bent down to her knees in front of Snow. Snow then hugged her step-mother before Regina thrust her hand into Snow's chest and then took out her heart. Snow gasped and then lay on the ground next to David. Regina then split the heart in two and placed one half into Snow and the other into David. A few minutes passed before Davis gasped.

"Holy S**t" I said not believing my eyes. David and Snow shared a kiss while Rumple brought me into him and I did the same with Dakota. The three of us closed our eyes waiting for the curse to take us back to Storybrooke. We also thought of Neal and Athena as the curse took hold.

 **Storybrooke**

I had one arm around Henry while he placed a rose on Neal's grave.

"He really was a hero"

"He was kid" I said to my grandson. "He sacrificed his life to protect your aunt and she still feels guilty"

"She shouldn't" Henry said turning to me. "I'm glad my Dad protected her because if she died it would have devastated you and grandpa"

"Your right it would" I agreed before I pressed a kiss against his forehead. Suddenly Snow yelped and our heads turned.

"Oh hell she's in labor" I said as Henry and I hurried over to Snow. Emma was already at her mother's side.

"Your in labor Snow I can smell it" I told Emma's mother.

"Your right the baby's coming" Snow agreed as David pulled the truck next to us. I texted Rumple to meet us at the hospital before I helped Snow get into the truck.


	13. Final Confrontation

**Will Zelena be stopped?  
Will Athena be freed?  
Find out!  
Also Zila becomes a little darker in this chapter. Only a bit!**

 **Zila's POV**

Snow grunted in pain as she breathed through the contractions. David stopped the truck and hurriedly got out of it and opened the door for Snow to get out. I got out next and helped David put Snow into the wheelchair before a nurse began to wheel Snow into the hospital. Rumple was already inside and I walked over to him while Snow's family was making sure she got to a room.

"Is Dakota safe?" I asked my husband.

"Yes I put a protection spell on her so Zelena can't touch her nor can my sister" Rumple answered. I only nodded and Rumple saw I was still worried.

"It's okay love we won't lose our daughter" he reassured me as he brought me into a comforting hug.

"I hope your right mate of mine" I said. Zelena's threat earlier not only pissed me off but shook me to my core. Dakota's life had been threatened once there was no way in hell I would stand in the way of her getting harmed again, this time not by a crazy witch.

 **Athena's POV  
**  
I listened to Zelena's instructions on how she wanted me to use my magic to create the ingredient patterns into the ground. It was forming into a very large spiral with multiple directions, there were five corners one for each ingredient. There was a plate for each ingredient needed.

"Nice work Athena" Zelena praised. I only ignored her as I finished her command. The witch then went over to the chest and took out the brain I had created for her.

"You think I'll fail" Zelena said as she walked past me with the brain in her hand.

"I think destiny is destiny" I began not keeping my eyes off of her.

Zelena laughed as she set the brain down.

"You're wrong, I can and will change it" Zelena then went back to the chest to get Regina's heart I had taken from Robin Hood. What was horrible that I had threatened to kill an innocent child and that really angered me to how far this witch would go, to go as far to even kill a child.

"Once I fix the past my mother will keep me, and Regina will never have been born, and I'll get everything she ever had, with the right ingredients, I can do anything"

"And you want to kill my brother's child to achieve your goal"

"That half-breed is more valuable then you realize" Zelena said after putting the sword half down. "She was born of light and darkness, so many will either want her dead or to use her for their own needs"

"You do realize Zila will kill you if Dakota dies" I hissed.

"I'm not afraid of her, your brother should have chosen me"

I only glared at the witch with hatred.

 **Zila's POV**

Rumple, Emma, Regina, and myself finished putting up the protection spell because it would only be a matter of time when Zelena would show up with Athena in tow. After using my magic I suddenly felt a vision coming to me and Rumple had to catch me before I fell. The vision I had was myself as the new female dark one. I had on the same black outfit as always, my hair was in a braid and in my hand I held a heart. Then the vision faded and I found myself in my husband's arms.

"Another vision?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered as Rumple helped me stand to my feet. "I'm getting really tired of them"

"What is it?" Regina asked coming over to me and Rumple.

"Zila has been having visions" Rumple answered.

"Of what?"

"Of me becoming the new female dark one after Athena"

Before Regina could answer Emma stormed past us with Hook trailing behind her.

"I guess she's still pissed that Hook kept a secret from her" I stated.

"By her body language you're correct" Rumple agreed.

"Wait visions? How often are they happening?" Regina demanded.

"Well they started in dreams and that vision was new without me sleeping"

"And I told her before these dreams and visions might be saying that my wife will eventually become a dark one"

"I'd rather not be tethered to a dagger Rumple, but if Dakota does become a target for the darkness I saw in my dream, then I will make that sacrifice"

"Spoken like a true mother, I must have really pissed you off when I threatened Dakota in the past"

"We were both angry" Rumple and I said in unison. We heard Emma protest about something and I only shrugged when Rumple gave me a questioning look. Emma then came out of the hallway and went over to Henry. As Emma talked to her son I turned to Rumple with a smirk.

"What?" he asked.

"Henry has definitely inherited some of his clever moves from you mate" I teased.

"You're right on that one" Regina agreed.

Rumple blushed as I walked over to Emma as she hugged Henry. Regina did the same.

"We'll keep him safe Emma" I reassured the blonde.

"Thank you" Emma said before Hook called for Emma and Emma turned around and walked towards Hook. A few minutes later they were gone. So it was time for the waiting game. I sent a quick text asking Belle if Dakota was safe. I got a text back from my sister saying my daughter was fine and I breathed a sigh of relief. While everyone was waiting I noticed Henry was looking at the classifieds, Rumple took notice of this too since he was sitting next to our grandson.

"Looking for a job?" Rumple asked.

"No apartment's grandma's place is going to get crowded once the baby arrives" Henry answered turning to Rumple. "But a job would be nice"

"Well if you want I could use another assistant think on it" Rumple suggested before he winked at Henry.

Henry smiled at his grandfather before Grumpy's shouts alerted us.

"Incoming!"

"Damn it their here" Rumple said standing up. Henry stood up as well and Rumple pushed him into me. I nodded and took Henry's hand guiding him over to where Regina and Dr. Hopper were. Regina told him to go into a closet with Archie and to lock the door. Henry nodded before and Archie hurried off to safety.

 **Rumple's POV**

Zelena came around the corner with Athena behind her. My sister was still in her white dress, still looking god awful.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the last time, this is more powerful than your love for your sister" Zelena sneered holding Athena's dagger.

"I refuse to believe that" I growled.

"Rumple please go"

"Listen to her, dearie" Zelena said stopping next to me.

"Hell no you put her and me through enough pain" I hissed.

"And I'm not nearly done" Zelena growled.

 **Athena's POV**

I hurriedly caught Rumple in my arms as Zelena used her magic to knock him unconscious.

"Your brother is such a loser after he met that wolf shifter" Zelena told me. I only set Rumple on the ground gently before getting back up to follow Zelena.

 **Zila's POV**

"You ready?" Regina asked looking to me. I nodded just as Zelena and Athena appeared around the corner.

"I had a feeling you two would be here"

I simply growled while Regina threatened.

"Take another step and I'll roast you"

"Please" Zelena said with annoyance. Regina raised her hands to use her magic but Zelena overpowered her and Regina was sent flying. She landed on the floor and she was unconscious.

"Athena" Zelena said.

"I'm so sorry Zila" Athena said before she held out her arms and crimson smoke surrounded them. My eyes went wide when the smoke cleared and Dakota was unconscious in her aunt's arms.

"No!" I shouted and I ran towards Athena who then disappeared in a cloud of crimson smoke and I fell to the floor.

"No, no, no!" I shrieked. Zelena only sneered at me before she used her magic to open the door to where Snow and David were. A few seconds later Snow was crying at the top of her lungs and I knew Zelena had taken her and David's newborn.

"Zila!" I heard Rumple shout. My mate hurried over to me and he helped me up.

"Zelena has her Rumple, god damn it!" I said before slamming my fist into a wall. Rumple grabbed me and he held me close to him so I could calm down.

"Don't tell me my sister took the baby" Regina said.

"She did and she also took Dakota" Rumple replied. David then came out of the hospital room and he was pissed.

"Where are you going?" Regina demanded.

"To get my son back" Charming answered. So the newborn was male. Hey at least David finally had the boy he always wanted.

"And I'm getting my daughter back" I growled as I released myself from my husband's grasp.

"You two are going to get yourselves killed" Regina protested as she hurried after us. I then stopped realizing my anger was getting to the best of me. I then stopped David by placing a hand onto his shoulder. Snow's mate seemed to calm down but he was still angry.

"What's going on here?" Emma asked as she and Hook returned. "What happened?"

"Did you find Zelena?" David asked his daughter.

"I did, but I couldn't stop her"

"She took your brother and Dakota was also taken"

"Mo**" Emma began. She then stopped. "My magic is gone"

"How the hell did that happen?" Rumple and Regina demanded.

"It doesn't matter now, what does is that we need to find another way to stop her"

"There is no other way" Regina countered.

"That's not true" Henry said getting our attention. "You can do it"

"Sweetheart I don't think I can survive round three with my sister"

"Glinda was pretty specific only the purveyor of the strongest light magic can defeat her" David pointed out.

"Zelena only beat you because you were using dark magic against her" Henry said to Regina.

"But it's all I have" Regina told Henry.

"No it's not" Emma added in. "When you kissed Henry that was true's love kiss that's light magic"

"See you can do it" Henry encouraged.

"Henry I don't even have my heart right now"

"That doesn't matter you broke the curse without it and I know you still love me, I know there's good in you"

"He's right" Robin said coming out of up to Regina's side. I almost forgot Regina and Robin were now dating. "You can beat that witch"

"Once upon a time, you were a villain Mom, but you've changed, you're a hero now, and defeating bad guys is what heroes do, I believe in you"

"Hell if we were gonna take that bitch down I need a change of wardrobe" I said before I used my magic. I was engulfed in crimson smoke and when it cleared I was in the outfit I wore as a dark one. The black tank top with leather pants and a train flowing behind it. I wore the same black boots and my hair was in a braid.

"Whoa I like what you're wearing" Emma said. I only nodded before I turned to Rumple. Rumple was actually blushing and I smirked at him.

 **Athena's POV**

I watched as Zelena put Snow and Charming's newborn son into the plate like object. Instead of Dakota being in one she lay on the ground near Regina's heart. Zelena then walked over to me.

"Once I change the past, your brother and I shall meet under different circumstances, and Rumple will choose me, and I will be enough"

"No you won't" I told her. "No matter where you go in time, I will find a way to kill you" I hissed. Zelena only chuckled before she activated the time travel spell. Each ingredient lit up with their own colored smoke, the sword gold, the baby blue, the heart red, the brain orange, and Dakota a mixture of black and white representing light and darkness. Zelena looked over to me.

"Don't look so sad Athena once this is all over you won't remember a thing"

"And your plan is going up in flames!" I turned to see the others. It was Zila who had spoken. Her outfit was all black and fury was in her eyes.

 **Zila's POV**

When I saw the black and white smoke coming out of my daughter my magic spiked.

"And who's gonna stop me, certainly not the Savior and nor you Zila"

"Piss off" I hissed. "Rumple get to Dakota we'll handle this bitch"

Rumple nodded before he, David, and Robin made their way left while I stood by Regina' side in case she needed my help. Emma and Hook were to the left.

"Zelena stop now" Regina said. "We're not going to let you succeed"

Emma crackled her gun. Zelena only sneered and she turned to Athena.

"Rid me of these pests"

Zelena then used her magic to send David and Robin to slam against a barn wall.

I headed over to Emma and Hook because they would need me more than Regina did.

"Get the dagger and then I will be on your side" Athena begged. Athena used her magic to send Emma's gun away from her hand.

"It's easier said than done" Emma told her.

"Do as I say or I will have to destroy you both, I have no choice" Athena then sent Emma and Hook flying into the air and they landed against bales of hay. Athena then turned to me and she used her power on me. I stood my ground and held my hands up and for some reason her dark magic was equal with my magic.

"Impressive it would seem Zila you have dark magic inside you" Zelena sneered. "Your power is equal now to Athena's"

I only ignored Zelena while I continued to fight Athena's power with my own. I saw Rumple finally getting over to Dakota and he grabbed her into his arms. Zelena sent Regina flying and then a flying monkey came towards Robin and David. Rumple used his dark magic to send the monkey crashing into a nearby haystack. Regina got back to her feet and Zelena held her hand out and Regina was now floating over the ground.

"Only light magic can harm me" Zelena taunted Regina. "And you're as dark as they come, it's your destiny to be this way, and it will also be your undoing"

"Don't tell me what I can be" Regina said. Zelena laughed.

"I tried to be good once but it wasn't in the cards, this is who I am and it's who you are!"

My magic was starting to weaken and I knew I couldn't hold Athena off much longer.

"Your wrong sis" Regina said before light magic appeared in her hands. Athena and I saw this and Zelena was shocked.

"What are you doing?" Zelena demanded.

"Changing" Regina answered before she used her light magic and shot it at Zelena. It hit Zelena dead on and the witch went flying backwards. This got Athena's dagger to fall from her the witch's hand and I hurriedly conjured it into my grasp. Athena was finally free and she hurried over to me and brought me into a hug happy to finally be out of Zelena's control. We both then watched as Regina went over to Zelena and the queen took the pendant off of her sister's neck. Zelena's magic emerged out of her body and the time travel portal stopped working. The flying monkey that had attacked earlier suddenly returned to a human. It was one of Robin's friends, Little John. Rumple stood up with our daughter and he came over to me. I gave Athena her dagger back and I rushed over to my mate and husband. Dakota remained asleep but I sensed she was alright and tears of relief slid down my face as I kissed her forehead.

"You failed Zelena you're not going anywhere" I heard Regina say. This got my attention and I was now glaring with hatred at Zelena.

"Oh I beg to differ" I then used my magic and Zelena was now being pulled forward. "I'm gonna make you pay for everything you've done to my family by ending you"

I then made Zelena stop at my feet. God this felt good.

"What are you waiting for just do it it!" Zelena said.

"With pleasure" I smirked before Athena held me back.

"You don't want to do that" she said.

"Oh I do" I said. "She murdered your daughter, murdered Neal, and almost murdered my own child!" I snapped turning to Athena.

"Love you need to calm down" Rumple said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"He's right Zila" Athena agreed. I could only nod because that feeling of wanting to kill Zelena was gone. I released the witch before I placed my hand into my mate's.

 **Athena's POV**

I had a long hot shower after I left the barn house. After putting on some normal clothes I stood in my shop and just looked around it. I haven't been here since I killed myself and my father. The door to the shop opened and I saw Rumple in the mirror. He smiled and I left from behind the counter and I embraced my brother.

"I knew you'd be back" Rumple said to me.

"Your unwavering faith constantly astounds me Rumple" I replied to my brother as I pressed a kiss against his forehead. Then we pulled apart. "And after everything I've done"

"It wasn't you it was Zelena who controlled you" Rumple said placing one of his hands into mine.

"It always wasn't her, I will never comprehend why you continue to stand by my side"

"It's because I am your brother Athena, and I love you" Rumple said. "You were the one who was there for me even after I became the male dark one, you taught me how to use my power, and you were there for me emotionally, physically, and mentally when I had no one else"

"And I will continue to be by your side" I told Rumple. "And whatever is happening with Zila I will help her too"

Rumple smiled and it turned into a smirk.

"What?" I asked. "I know that smirk Rumplestiltskin your up to something"

"I have a favor to ask of you"

 **Zila's POV**

"Damn what is happening to me?" I asked to myself as I looked at myself in the mirror. Dakota had woken up not long after we left Zelena's place. However I wanted Belle to watch her since I was unsure of what I was capable of. I mean for god sakes I nearly killed Zelena for crying out loud. Was I already having the darkness of a dark one starting to take root in my heart?

I was still in my black outfit when the door the shop opened and I saw Rumple through the mirror.

"How is she?" I asked as I walked over to Rumple.

"She's well" Rumple answered. "But still a little shaken up"

"Hell I wouldn't blame her after all the s**t Zelena put her through" I growled. "I'm starting to worry about myself" I said looking to my hand.

Rumple suddenly took my hand and intertwined into his.

"I am going to be up by your side as you go through this, with whatever is happening to you"

My husband then placed his forehead against mine. We both remained like that for a few seconds before we pulled apart and Rumple suddenly conjured his dagger into my grasp.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Zila you out of anyone I have ever known has been the one person who never lost faith in me, you didn't turn me away when I fell in love you, you accepted me for who I am, as the male dark one, as a man, as a father, you also never used my dagger to control me, this dagger means you have trusted me with all of your heart as my heart has done the same for you, I love you more than anything Zila"

"Rumple what are you asking me?" I asked.

"Zila Night will you do me the honor of renewing our vows this time with our daughter present"

"Hell yeah" I said placing the dagger down on the counter before I threw my arms around my mate and we shared a loving kiss that was long overdue. The kiss was short but for me it was worth it. Rumple then held me close to him and I rested my head against his beating heart.

 **Athena's POV**

I waited in the shadows silently watching Zelena. She was compliantly oblivious I was watching her. Well until she heard me walking towards the cage.

"Regina I never expected you to be back so soon" the witch said with her back turned to me.

"I don't imagine you expected me at all" I told her. Zelena turned around with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Why do you think?" I asked back.

"You can't kill me Athena, before we left the barn I saw you give your dagger to Rumple for safe keeping"

"That I did"

"He wants me dead then"

"No he doesn't actually"

"Well then you'll have to do what he says if he has your dagger you have no choice"

It was my turn to smirk.

"Yes if he has the dagger" I then brought my dagger out which was the real one. "But he doesn't"

Zelena immediately stood up in panic and I loved the fear on her face.

"My brother thinks he does, you see our father taught us something the very useful idea he passed on to the both of us, his daughter and son, "Follow the Lady" Rumple has a fake, this however is quite real"

I then used my magic to appear in front of the witch who was now trapped against the wall.

"Wait, I'm powerless now, Regina's has my pendant! My magic is gone, I can't hurt anyone, damn it why?"

"Because you murdered my daughter, my nephew, and you almost killed my niece and that is unforgivable now die" I then thrust my dagger into her stomach. Zelena gasped as she suddenly was turned into glass or whatever the hell you called it. Her body then crumpled into shattered pieces onto the floor and I smirked as I turned around and used my magic to open the cell door. My smirk never left my lips as I left the station now that I had my vengeance for my family.

 **0.0  
I got a feeling Zila is going to continue dealing with her inner darkness. And go Athena for killing Zelena!  
But not a good move to lie to your own brother XD. **


	14. Into the Past

**Emma, Dakota, Zila, and Hook travel into the past!  
Enjoy my fellow Oncers!**

 **Zila's POV**

"Man it feels weird being in this again" I said as I looked myself in the mirror in the bedroom I shared with Rumple at his house. I was wearing the blue dress that I had on the day I met my mate. The day when he came to the Avonlea's castle. I would be wearing this dress when my husband and I would renew our vows later. Dakota appeared in view in the mirror behind me and I turned with a smirk. She looked beautiful in the red strapless dress she had on, her hair would in a braid. She would wear a shawl over her in case she got cold.

"You look breathtaking love" I said to Dakota walking over to her. "Red also looks good on you besides purple"

"Mom come on don't get me blushing where is Dad anyway?"

"Emma called him apparently that crazy witch is dead"

Rumple had texted me that Zelena's body was in fact gone and he saw on the surveillance tape that she killed herself. Dakota looked relieved when I told her this. Tonight there was a get together at Granny's in honor of Snow and David's new son. Dakota excused herself so she could get ready for the party while I carefully slid the dress off of me. I made sure to hide it so Rumple wouldn't find it anywhere since it was a surprise. I then went to take a shower myself. After I was finished I only had a towel around me when I entered the bedroom and Rumple was there.

"Did I miss something?" my husband asked. He had the smirk on his face and his eyes traveled my body.

"I only took a shower mate of mine and don't get any ideas right now"

"I was only teasing love" Rumple replied as he strode over to me. He pressed a quick kiss against my mouth before he went into the bathroom to take a shower himself. I chose to wear a dark blue t-shirt under my black leather jacket, with blue jeans and black boots. My two necklaces hung proudly around my neck. Dakota chose to wear a purple t-shirt and a black vest that she bought a couple days ago. She wore black jeans and black boots. I guess black and purple was her favorite combo like red and blue were with me. My hair was loose while Dakota's was in a braid.

"You two look nice" Rumple said as he met us downstairs. Both Dakota and I blushed and Rumple smirked before he pressed a kiss on each of our foreheads before leaving the house. Since it was a nice night out we walked to Granny's since it wasn't far. The diner was already packed when we arrived and Dakota saw some friends she made in school and went over to talk to them. Rumple and I chose a table by the window. After ordering my drink from Ruby, I went over to Snow and David. Emma walked past me as though she was stressed about something.

"What's up with Emma?" I asked Snow and David.

"Emma wants to go back to New York" Regina answered. Robin stood beside her.

"Our home is here" Henry said.

"I agree remember I lived in Boston for awhile before I came back to Storybrooke, though I was cursed then, how is the little one?" I asked looking at the baby Snow held.

"He's good you'll like the name David and I chose for him" Snow answered. I smirked at her answer before Henry asked.

"Uh Grandpa what is that?" Henry asked.

I looked out the window and an orange light or beam was in the sky.

"What the hell?" I said as Dakota came back over to me.

"That is a problem" Rumple answered coming over as well. "That light is from Zelena's time portal, it's open"

"I thought she was gone" I said turning to my husband.

"She was in her cell when I left and she wasn't when we investigated the station earlier" Regina explained.

"Crap Emma and Hook are out there" I said realizing this. "I'm going to go find them and bring them back here"

"I'll go with you" Dakota added. I shot my daughter a look. "Come on Mom, Dad, remember I have magic just as powerful as yours"

"She's got a point dearie, take her I'll be here waiting for you both when you get back just be safe"

I nodded and gave my husband a quick kiss on the mouth before I hurried out the door with Dakota behind me. We shifted into our wolf forms and followed the scents of Hook and Emma. Their scents led us all the way to where Zelena had been living. And to make matters worse Emma and Hook were already near the time portal vortex. I let out a whine as I felt the power of the time portal got me to fall on my side and it did the same with Dakota. I became human once more and Dakota did the same. I grabbed onto her just as Hook was sucked into the time portal, then the next thing I knew both my daughter and I were sucked into it as well, into the past.

 **Enchanted Forest  
Past**

 **Zila's POV**

"Ow damn that hurt" I growled as I stood up.

"Zila what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"We came to get you back to the diner before the portal dragged us with you here" Dakota answered.

"So we're in the past" Hook finished. "But when"

"I have a pretty good guess" I nodded in front of Emma. The blonde turned and saw her mother's wanted poster in a tree. I went over to it and took it off the tree. "I would say this happened before your parents originally met up" I told Emma.

"This is why I should have left with Henry the instant we defeated Zelena" Emma began.

"We can't spend time fretting on that Emma" I told the Savior. "We need to find Rumple and get his help"

"Are you sure that's a wise idea Zila?" Hook asked. "I mean"

"Hook I was married to Rumple five years before the curse, Dakota came after he and were married for one"

"I agree with finding Dad" Dakota agreed.

"Hold on since we're here I want a change of wardrobe"

Using my magic I conjured the black outfit I had worn when we defeated Zelena. Hey I liked it.

"You gotta admit that is a badass outfit" Emma complimented. I flashed a smirk to Emma before the sounds of hoofs got our attention.

"Black Knights" Hook said.

"Damn" I growled before I transported us to a hiding spot so we wouldn't be spotted by past Regina. The carriage Regina used to get around came to a stop nearby and a second later Regina as the Evil Queen or as I referred the Evil Bitch came out and walked ahead into the village. We watched as Regina made her usual speech about wanting to find Snow White and how there would be consequences if people helped her. In fact I saw Geppetto with Pinocchio. Then two of the knights had a woman by the arms and they took off the bag over her head. I guess this human female helped Snow back when she was a bandit. She begged for the villagers to save her but they didn't budge. Emma made a move but Hook and I grabbed her.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" I asked quietly to the blonde.

"She's just an innocent"

"If we screw up the past the future gets messed up as well" Dakota explained. "We don't have time for this"

Emma only growled as Regina got ready to leave the village.

"We need to find Rumple" Emma said finally agreeing.

"Yeah but it help with get in you in proper clothes Emma" I suggested to the Savior before the four of us snuck away. Once we were at a safe distance I used my magic to replace Emma's modern day clothes into Enchanted Forest clothes. Hint just regular clothes peasants wore.

"You have good eyes Zila" Hook praised.

"Oh shut up" I told the pirate as I conjured a black traveling cloak onto myself and Dakota. I noticed my daughter also had changed her attire and I smirked to see she had a purple poet shirt with the black vest that went with her black pants and boots. Her hair was still in its braid.

"Good move love" I praised her before I looked around to make sure it was safe before all of us began to walk down a main forest road. Well we did until we heard horses and men.

"It might be Regina again" Hook said as he ushered us to the safety of the nearby brush which we used to take cover. Soon a white carriage with a bunch of knights appeared before coming to a halt.

"Oh s**t this is where your father and mother meet up" I whispered to Emma.

"Yeah" Emma agreed as Charming appeared. I then saw something above us and I nudged Emma. She looked up and we both saw Snow White hanging in the tree ready to make her ambush. Emma smiled until a crunch was heard and Snow turned to us. Alarm filled her face as the branch she had been on broke and she fell down.

"F**k" I said as Snow got to her feet just as Charming got his sword out. Snow looked to the carriage before she looked to us and she decided to get the hell out of there. Charming kept his sword out as he returned to the carriage. The knights finished getting the tree trunk out of the way before they got back onto their horses. After five minutes they were gone and we then came out of hiding.

"You know that thing about small changes having consequences?" Emma asked.

"Yeah why?" Hook replied.

"That bandit was Snow White this is where Snow and Charming were supposed to meet" I added. "And now since we spooked her that meeting didn't happen"

"Which is why we need your husband's help Zila now more than ever"

I nodded in agreement before I used my magic to take us the border where the Dark Castle was.

"Wow I had no idea our home had such beautiful scenery" Dakota said admiring the beauty that surrounded the Dark Castle. I smiled as took my daughter's hand into mine.

"A little more imposing than the pawnshop so what do we do know knock on the door and introduce ourselves "Hey we're from the future"

"It might be best if I stay back the male dark one and I have a rather complicated past I'd wager he'd want to kill me on sight"

"Oh I'll take that bet"

All of us turned to see Rumple standing before us. He had his green gold skin and was dressed in travel attire. He giggled in excitement when he saw Hook. Emma had a WTF look on her face since this was first time she was seeing Rumple like this.

"I can't tell you how long I've been looking forward to this oops I guess I just did"

Rumple then used his magic on Hook starting to choke him.

"Swan!"

"Stop!" Emma shouted.

Rumple simply waved his hand and Emma was thrown in the air and she then landed with a thud on the ground. Dakota rushed over to her while Rumple replied.

"I don't know who you are dearie, but why don't you run along and let me enjoy my killing"

"Rumplestiltskin Night you put the pirate down or I'll kick your ass!" I threatened. Immediately Rumple let go of Hook and looked around in confusion. I walked over to my mate and took the hood off of my cloak. "Love it's me Zila"

"Zila?" Rumple's eyes went wide and he looked my body up and down before asking. "What happened to your skin?"

"No time to explain mate of mine we need your help" I told him.

"She's right if you don't you'll never your son again" Rumple turned to Emma who was now back on her feet while Dakota came back over to my side.

"How do you know of my son?" Rumple demanded.

"His name is Baelfire you're planning to enact a curse in hopes of reuniting with him" Emma continued.

"Who told you that? What are you some kind of a witch?" Rumple asked eager to hear more now we had his attention.

"No I'm not a witch I'm the one who breaks the curse so that you can find him, I'm the product of true love"

"But that's my speculation, part of my plans"

"And you will succeed"

"If that's true then that means"

"We're from the future mate" Hook told Rumple.

"But time travel hasn't been done mate"

"Quit being a smartass Rumple" I growled to my husband. Rumple looked to me. "You know I would never lie to you, remember Zelena?"

At the mention of her name Rumple tensed.

"Yeah she's the one who made up the time travel spell and we got sucked into the portal and need a way home"

Rumple was silent before he asked me.

"Where is our daughter?"

I turned to Dakota who removed her hood and Rumple's eyes went wide. A smile broke on Rumple's lips and he beckoned Dakota over to him. Dakota smirked before she strode over to her father and Rumple picked her up into his arms.

"That should convince him" I said to Emma and Hook with a smirk.

 **Dark Castle**

After Rumple let Dakota go he had asked about Bae. Emma told him he did find Neal but left out that he died. Rumple seemed relieved to hear that and said he'd rather not hear more information. Then we told him about Emma's parents original meeting got messed up. I walked around the dining room eying the many objects Rumple had and Dakota stood next to her father.

"I do have one question since its bothering me why haven't I killed him?" Rumple asked nodding towards Hook. I came up to my mate's left and I merely rolled my eyes at his question.

"If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't for lack of effort, let's just say we bury the hatchet" Hook replied.

"Yes but why not in your skull?"

I then slapped Rumple on the head and he growled.

"Damn love don't do that!" he protested.

"Don't be rude and I won't mate of mine" I replied just as Athena came into the room. She looked the same as she always did back in the Enchanted Forest. The same black strapless dress with the purple train flowing behind her, her hair was in a braid and her skin was the same as Rumple's.

"Oh sorry Rumple I didn't realize you had company"

"Meh it's alright Athena I'll join you to finish that potion later"

"I see you found yourself more poor souls to harass"

"Don't make me turn you into a toad" Rumple joked at his sister.

"Like you could beat me to it" Athena teased back before she turned around and left us.

"I can see how their related" Emma said to Hook. Rumple scoffed when he heard that.

"First you say I let the pirate live and now you say I'm related to Athena?"

"Yeah she's your sister actually" I corrected. Rumple turned to me and I smirked at him. "Hey you and her share the same sense of humor Rumple that's not a bad thing, but we need to get back to business about Emma's parents"

"Right who are they?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming or well his name is Prince James" Emma answered.

"King George's son, who's wedding I've just arranged?" Rumple asked.

"Which wasn't supposed to happen" I added. "We scared Snow in the woods before we came here"

"That marriage isn't supposed to happen because the ring he was going to give is fiancée gets stolen by my mother" Emma continued.

"That's quite a tale your spinning" Rumple stated.

"Bring him the book" Dakota suggested to Emma. Emma's eyes lit up and Hook took the book out of the bag. Emma retrieved it and walked over to Rumple and placed it onto the table. Emma opened it and my eyes went wide when the book was blank.

"It's all gone, anything that was supposed to happen after they've met has disappeared"

"Motherf**ker" I said.

"Language Mom" Dakota told me. Rumple giggled at our daughter's scolding.

"The ripple effect once you changed something in the past, anything from that point forward becomes uncertain, the future as you can see is a blank page"

"Then we need to get Snow to steal that ring" I said. "That way her and Charming's storyline can get back on course any ideas love?" I asked turning to my husband.

"Indeed there is a ball at King Midas's castle, Prince James will be there and so will his ring"

"And we have to get my mother there" Emma agreed.

"How we don't know where she is" Hook pointed out.

"Allow me" Rumple said as he stood up. We all followed him to the crystal ball he used to spy on other people. Rumple waved his hand over it and the ball smoked before an image of Snow appeared in it.

"There she is" Emma said.

"She's with Blackbeard" Hook said with hate. "She's trying to secure passage on his ship"

"And it appears to be failing" Rumple added.

"She can't leave right now the timing is crucial" I growled. I then turned to Hook and Emma. "It's up to you two to arrange things"

"But Zila?!" Emma protested. But Hook interrupted.

"I have an idea and I need your help Swan"

Emma only swore before she grabbed the book and went after Hook since he left the dining room.

"You know where the hell am I exactly?" I asked turning to Rumple.

"Your at Belle's castle helping her make the transition from human to wolf shifter easier for her"

"So I take it this was before I was conceived the first time" Dakota added.

Rumple and I smirked to our daughter.

"What?" Dakota inquired arching an eyebrow. "Don't blame my intelligence, I'm going to look around" Dakota then disappeared in a cloud of crimson smoke.

"She sure is feisty like her mother" Rumple said as he went to go sit back down in his chair.

"Which she inherits from the both us" I replied.

My husband was quiet and I looked over to him.

"What is it mate of mine?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just not every day you see your wife from the future"

"Love I haven't changed much" I told Rumple with a smirk. "And in the future you still do deals"

That got Rumple to giggle before he stood up once more. He then eyed me in a sexual manner and I felt my face flush.

"I like the change in wardrobe" he said as he circled me. I suddenly grabbed Rumple's jacket collar and pulled him into me. I pressed my lips against his. Rumple licked my lips with his tongue asking for entrance and I allowed it. Our tongues danced and I was winning in the dominance department. Our kiss ended when we needed air.

"I bet you haven't had one of those in awhile" I told Rumple with a smirk.

"Bloody hell dearie" was all Rumple could say.

A few hours later the sun was starting to set and Dakota came back to inform me and her father that Hook and Emma were successful with Snow and the ring situation.

"Nice work you two" I praised Emma and Hook as Rumple and I appeared in front of them. Dakota was sitting in a tree above the blonde and pirate.

Rumple then conjured an invitation to the ball and handed it over to Emma.

"So you'll guys will be inside watching out for her?" Emma suggested.

"We'll be on the sidelines, Athena is already at work on how to get a portal back to your time"

"You didn't tell her who they were I hope" I asked turning to Rumple.

"No dearie, I didn't" Rumple reassured me before he used his magic on Emma and Hook. The two of them were engulfed in red smoke and when it cleared Emma was in a red dress while Hook was in noblemen's clothes.

"The Savior can't come this far and not play princess for a day" Rumple joked.

"He put you two under a glamour spell" I added as I summoned a mirror. I showed Emma and Hook their reflections and they looked like different in the mirror. "I suggest get moving because no doubt Snow is already heading this way"

Rumple giggled while Dakota snorted as Emma and Hook turned and headed towards Midas's castle.

"I'm going to get a little closer to the castle and remain hidden from sight" Dakota said to us.

"Please do little jewel your mother and I wouldn't like it if you were harmed"

Dakota flashed her father a reassuring smirk before she disappeared in a cloud of crimson smoke. I then pulled my black hood over my face before Rumple used his magic once more to transport us inside the castle. My mate found us a good look out spot from the upper level and we were both out of sight.

"I was never one for balls" I told Rumple as we watched the crowd below.

"I know" Rumple agreed as both saw Emma and Hook. The two of them were dancing and I smirked.

"Are they even together?" Rumple asked looking to me. "The pirate acts like he fancies the Savior"

"That he does" I confirmed. "But their not together as far as I know"

Suddenly the doors to the ball opened and I swore as Regina entered the ball.

"She says black is her color, bullshit it's mine" I said.

"I would agree on that one" Rumple stated as the two of us watched Regina converse with King Midas. Her black knights walked into the ball. Emma and Hook look alarmed and I didn't blame them. Things were quiet for ten minutes until Midas's guards hurried over to Midas.

"Snow's here" I said.

"It would appear so" Rumple agreed. Emma and Hook excused themselves and I used that moment to use my magic to transport us outside. Rumple and I found another hiding spot just as Emma and Hook came out to see Snow scaling down the castle wall. I breathed a sigh of relief when Snow got onto her horse just as Charming shouted that he would find Snow. Then a black knight suddenly knocked over Emma and had an arrow ready to shoot at Snow. Emma threw herself onto the knight making the arrow miss its target. Emma suddenly picked up something and it was the ring Snow was meant to steal. Hook told Emma to get out of there before he drew his sword.

"Rumple I need Masamune"

Crimson smoke appeared in my left hand as my beloved blade came to life in it. I then leapt away from my hiding spot and landed in front of a black knight.

"Where the hell did you come from?" he asked.

"None of your business" I answered before using my fist to punch his lights out. Other black knights came upon me and I used Masamune to block their assaults from their swords. I then hurried after Hook back into the ballroom where Emma was trapped. Regina was already in front of her.

"We need to get out of here we can't help her now" I told Hook. Hook swore before the two of us quietly snuck out of the ball.

 **Uh oh!  
Looks like Emma's in trouble!**


	15. No Place Like Home

**Here is the chapter of Season 3 of Dark Shadows!  
Enjoy it!**

 **Zila's POV**

"So we just wait till something happens?" Hook asked as he and I waited for Snow to show up. After we left the ball I told Hook it was a good idea to follow James. I made sure Rumple took Dakota somewhere safe before we parted ways. We followed James into the woods where he had set up a trap which was a net before he to went to hide.

"Here comes Snow" I told him and the two of us ducked as Snow walked past us. A second later the net trap was activated and Snow let out a cursing rant which got Charming to laugh. Hook and I watched as the two of them exchanged dialogue until James said.

"And why don't I believe you?"

"You should" I voiced in as Hook and I made our debut.

Charming had his sword out already and I held up a hand.

"We're not here to cause trouble"

"Snow White is telling the truth mate, Prince Charles, and the lovely lady next to me is Lady Zila"

"The Shadow Knight" Snow and Charming said together.

"I see my reputation precedes ujme" I said with a smirk. "Snow White doesn't have your ring, but we can tell who does"

"My princess" Hook continued. "And I need your help to get her back"

"She has my ring?" James asked while Hook nodded. "That's two women who robbed me"

"Oi watch it remember who is the lead general in Avonlea, Charming" I warned James with a growl.

"Not you too" James said. "Where is she this princess?"

"Well that's the problem"

"She's in the queen's castle and I believe Snow White can aid us"

"I sure can" Snow agreed. "If you cut me down, I'll take you to your princess, you get the girl" Snow then looked to Charming. "You get your ring and I never have to see your charming face again"

James smirked before he took his sword out and cut the net rope. The net then fell down and I went over to help Snow out of it. Afterwards we led Snow and Charming over to a cart that two horses attached to it. I decided to sit in the back of the cart because I was tired. I sat next to Snow before I closed my eyes so I could get some sleep before we got to Regina's castle. I woke when I felt the carriage stop and I could see Snow's castle in the distance. I shook my head so I could be more alert.

After stopping Snow told us to stay put and would send someone for us. It was now nightfall and I waited up in a tree to pass time. Charming and Hook talked in front of a fire below me. I looked to the east where Smaug's home was. I wondered how the fire drake was doing and I wanted badly to see him. Suddenly I saw movement and the guys stood up with their swords drawn as Red appeared.

"You two can relax" I told the men as I leapt out of the tree and landed next to them. "She's a friend"

"Zila it's good to see you" Red greeted.

"You two know each other?" James asked turning to me.

"That I do, Snow sent you to get into the castle I take it?" I asked Red.

"That she did beta" Red answered as she began to take off her red hoot.

"Beta what the hell does that mean?" James demanded.

"You'll find out" I answered him before I walked over to Hook and gave him Masamune. Both Red and I then began to shift into our wolf forms. Red's wolf form was a light shade of grey.

"Their both werewolves" Hook explained to James. I flashed Hook a wolf smirk before Red and I barked at the men to follow us. We all followed Red since I had no idea how to get into the castle myself. We were lucky when we didn't cross paths with any black knights until we found one on the way to the dungeon. Both Red and I growled before coming around the corner and we got the knight's attention. He got his sword ready to use until James snuck behind him and punched his lights out. While Hook placed Red's hood on her, I returned to my human form.

"I'm glad the wolves are on our side" Hook stated after Red became human again.

"Good job Red as always" I praised my beta.

"Hold it someone's coming" I said to the guys. Hook was about to draw his sword when Emma came around the corner with the woman from before.

The woman that had helped Snow who was meant to die. I looked to Emma as though she was out of her damn mind.

"Swan?" Hook asked glad to see Emma was safe.

"Hook?" Emma said along with. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You're depriving me of a dashing rescue"

I rolled my eyes as Emma gave James back the ring.

"We need to get out of here and find Snow White" I said before Red and I turned around. I heard Emma and Hook barking at one another about the woman Emma had saved. But right now I didn't give a damn. Red and I led the others carefully through the castle looking for Snow. We were about to turn a corner when I suddenly got the others to stop in their tracks and pushed them backwards.

"What the hell?" Emma asked.

"Regina is around the corner and if we try to get past her we're all f**ked" I said. I then had an idea. An evil smirk came to my lips before I closed my eyes and sent a round of magic out of me.

"All of you get out of here, I have a plan to get Snow out alive, right now she's being led down to the execution pole"

Emma was about to protest when I shook my head.

"We got to trust Zila, Swan" Hook told the blonde.

I flashed Emma a reassuring smirk before James handed Masamune back over to me. I then looked to Red who nodded and she then got the others to follow her. Once they were gone I looked around the corner to see Regina walking towards the courtyard where Snow was most likely being escorted. I followed Regina closely without her even noticing I was on her tail. Once the outside courtyard came into view I waited until Regina was out of the castle before I could make my next move. I watched as the black knights put Snow to the execution pole and tied her up. It was now or never.

"Sorry to interrupt such a wonderful moment Regina" I sneered. Immediately the guards turned as did Regina. Her eyes went wide shocked to see me.

"What surprised to the see the wife of the male dark one?" I taunted.

"I don't know how you got here Zila, but I have more important things to deal with" Regina said.

"Yeah not going happen" I told Regina with a smirk before I disappeared and I reappeared next to Snow. I used Masamune to cut her ropes and the guards protested.

"Snow get the hell out of here!" I shouted. Snow nodded before she ran like hell out of the courtyard just as the guards came towards me with swords at the ready. A roar split the night air as Smaug's huge form appeared above us and Regina's eyes went wide as the fire drake landed behind me making the ground shake. The dragon's chest then glowed orange before he unleashed his flames at the black knights. Flames consumed the knights and they all yelped trying to put the flames out. But it was no use they all fell to the courtyard floor dead. Regina looked at me and Smaug in fear.

"I will give you one warning your majesty, do not try and find out where the dragon beside me resides, if you do, you'll only end up like your guards" I threatened. "Because dragon magic is more powerful than that of a human"

Smaug growled in agreement before he extended his wing and I climbed up it. Once I was on the fire drake's back Smaug let out another growl before he opened his wings and took to the sky.

 **The Next Morning**

Smaug found us a cave to sleep in after last night's events. I had slept right alongside the fire drake's head. The cave was obviously large enough to fit us both. When I woke the dragon was still sound asleep and I used that chance to go hunting. For one thing I was pretty damn hungry and two Smaug would be as well. I brought down a large buck and dragged the carcass back to the cave by carrying the body in my mouth. As I dumped the buck to the ground, Smaug came out of the cave. His golden eyes went to the buck with greed and hunger.

"I see you hunted for us" the dragon greeted. I flashed the fire drake a smirk before I sank my fangs into the fresh meat. Smaug snorted in amusement while he watched as I ate. Once my stomach couldn't contain anymore food I let out a burp before reverting to my human form.

"Excuse you" Smaug teased as he walked over to the buck and began to eat himself. I gave the fire drake a simple smack on his garnet scaly hide as I went over to the stream to wash my mouth and hands free of blood. Smaug had literally stripped the buck bare and when I came back to him; he let out a small stream of fire from his mouth which meant he had burped himself. Smaug then turned to me.

"Do you need my further assistance?" he asked.

"I think for now I will be alright" I answered him. I then walked over to the dragon and came to a stop in front of his head. I placed a hand on top of his scaly snout and stroked it. Smaug let out a purr beneath my palm and he gave me an affectionate lick with his tongue. Afterwards he took to the sky as I headed in the direction of the Troll Bridge. Already I had heard James fighting with the trolls and I threw down Masamune before I shifted into my wolf form. I ran like hell until the bridge came upon sight as did the trolls and James. I leapt into the air and threw myself onto one troll and sank my fangs into its skin. The troll yelped in pain and I got off of it before returning to my human form.

"Hey ugly" I said before I punched the lights out of it. I conjured Masamune to my hand and had the leader of the troll's head underneath Masamune. It was then Snow appeared clutching her fist.

"Let him go or I'll turn all of you into bugs I have dark fairy magic that does such a thing"

"Or I can get the dragon you just saw take flight burn you to death" I threatened. "It's your choice"

The troll leader's eyes went wide at both threats.

"I'd rather not get turned into ash by Smaug" one troll said. "That dragon has one nasty temper"

"Same here being a bug doesn't sound fun either boss" the other agreed.

"Grrrr fine"

"Good boy" I told the leader before I removed Masamune away from his throat. The trolls backed away while I helped James to his feet. I kept a close eye on the trolls as they climbed down the bridge. Once they were gone James looked to me and Snow.

"You two saved me"

"It was the honorable thing to do" Snow and I said in unison. She and I looked to each other. "I take it you remember me now Snow?"

"Yeah you're that woman who helped me with Red when she first shifted into her wolf form, I didn't recognize you with all that black on"

"Hey it's my favorite color" I added with a smirk.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

"Sorry I was gone for so long" I told Emma and Hook as I joined them to watch Snow and James talk.

"Did you save my mother?" Emma asked. "Because when she found us, she said a very large dragon flew overhead as she fled the castle"

"That I did, I wanted to give Regina a good scare, plus I had to see Smaug" I added as we saw Snow trying on James's ring. I chuckled while this happened because I always liked this part of Snow and David's story. After Snow tried on the ring she gave it back to Charming who took it from her. Then the two of them parted ways and Emma got out the book. She opened it to see the pages coming back to life.

"We did it" Emma said.

"Indeed we did, now it's time for us to get back to Rumple"

 **Dark Castle**

"We done it mate of mine" I told Rumple as we entered the dining room. Dakota stood next to her father watching him making a potion. "Snow and Charming's story is back on track"

"And I see you brought some luggage" my mate stated eying the woman Hook had on over his shoulder.

"Don't be a smartass" I told Rumple in a warning tone as I walked over to his side.

"How's the portal coming? Can you open it?" Emma asked.

Rumple sighed before saying.

"I cannot"

"WHAT THE F**K!" I exclaimed. Dakota winced at my yells. "Sorry love" I told my daughter before giving Rumple a smack on the head. "Then what the hell are you working on you imp!"

"Dearie I wished you didn't hit me like that, I'm working on a forgetting potion I know too much about my future, our future" Rumple answered before he tossed Emma something. "The only way to protect my future is to forget it, that wand I just gave you should help"

I saw it was black and my eyes widened.

"The Black Fairy's Wand"

Rumple giggled before he pressed a kiss against my cheek and I rolled my eyes. Rumple then used his magic to send Hook and Emma to wherever he sent them.

"You never cease to amaze me Rumple" I growled. "Did you seriously put them in that damned vault?"

"Indeed he did" Dakota confirmed.

"I think the Savior can manage to use the wand to open the portal"

"Uh news flash mate of mine her magic was stolen by Zelena"

Then it hit me, Zelena was dead.

"Holy s**t if Zelena is dead then that means"

"Emma has her magic back" Dakota finished.

"Which means we need to say goodbye to each other"

Rumple looked to Dakota and I smiled as he went over to her and picked her up into his arms.

"I'm so proud of the young woman you have become my jewel" Rumple said to her. "You take care of your mother"

"I will Dad" Dakota replied she kissed her father's cheek before he set her down. Rumple then turned to me.

I flashed my husband a smirk before I pressed a kiss against his cheek before I went back over to Dakota. I took her hand into mine just as Rumple used his magic to send us to the vault.

"Sorry Rumple wanted to say goodbye to us" I told Emma and Hook. Already the portal to the future was opened. "Nice work Emma" I praised her.

Our modern day attire was back and Hook took the unconscious woman that Emma saved into his arms before he went through the portal first.

"Take her with you" I told Emma pushing Dakota ahead. Emma nodded before she and Dakota leapt into the portal. I was about to go through the portal myself when Rumple suddenly appeared.

"She opened it" I turned around just as Rumple grabbed onto my wrist.

"Rumple what the f**k are you doing?!" I protested.

"Zila please tell me about my son"

Oh god he was asking about Neal.

"What happens when I find him?"

"I thought you wanted to forget" I said as my hair began to blow like crazy thanks to the portal.

"Before I do I need to know does he forgive me?"

"Yes" I answered a few tears came to my eyes.

"Yes but what?" Rumple asked. "What aren't you telling me?"

"He dies" I told Rumple finally. A look mixed with shock and sadness came upon my husband's face. "He forgives you, he loved you so much Rumple, he died to save all of us, he sacrificed himself to protect our daughter, because of him she lives, don't let that be in vain mate of mine"

"I can change what happened" Rumple argued. But I stopped his words with a kiss. Tears flowed down my face as I kissed my mate. The kiss was short because the portal was becoming fiercer.

"You think you can change the future but you might make it worse, I loved him like he was my own child, Rumple, I even tried to save him, he died a hero, you can't take that away from him, you have to drink the potion and forget everything I just told you, I love you mate of mine"

"As I love you" Rumple said before he uncorked the vial. Then he let me go and I was sucked into the portal.

 **Past Rumple's POV**

My mouth felt like I had just drank a potion. I then looked around to notice I was in my vault where I stored magic or items I dared not use. I then saw the Black Fairy's wand on the floor and I picked it up. I looked around and said.

"What the hell am I doing in here?"

I then used my magic to get out of the vault wondering why on earth I was there to begin with.

 **Storybrooke  
Present**

"Ow bloody hell" I growled as Emma helped me up. "I really hate time traveling portals their a bitch"

"We're back" Hook said. Sure enough I looked around and we were in the barn where the portal first activated.

"We gotta split" I said. Dakota smirked before she grasped my hand into hers and I used my magic to transport us to Granny's.

"Zila can you not do that!" Granny snapped as I appeared next to a surprised Rumplestiltskin.

"Sorry!" I shouted before Dakota threw herself onto her father.

"I was starting to worry about you two" my mate said as he kissed Dakota on the forehead.

"Long story mate of mine" I told Rumple as he sat Dakota down and I hugged my husband. Rumple wrapped on arm around me while the other went around Dakota. It felt good to be back home where we belonged. Emma entered the diner shortly and went over to hug her parents. I also heard her say that she wasn't leaving Storybrooke. Afterwards Dakota and I told Rumple what had happened. Of how we went to the past. Rumple would laugh at the funny parts and he listened with interest. Granny brought over some food and even though I had eaten not long ago I tore into my food like a starved animal, Dakota did the same while Rumple only watched in amusement.

"Excuse me, if I could have everyone's attention just for a moment" David said getting our attention. We all looked to him. "This coronation ceremony is something we've looked forward to for a long time, the arrival of our new son has been the cause of great joy for our family and we hope you can share in it as we name him for a hero, someone who saved every one of us, someone who we loved, and he loved back, someone who sacrificed himself to save his little sister"

David looked to Dakota and already she was starting to tear up a little.

"People of Storybrooke it is our great joy to introduce to you our son Prince Neal"

Rumple closed his eyes and Athena who stood next to her brother took her brother's hand into hers. I only smiled as I kissed Dakota's forehead.

 **At Well**

"Damn it now I'm nervous all to hell all over again" I growled as stood next to Maurice. I was in my blue dress about to renew my vows to Rumple.

"Easier said than done" Dakota joked. She looked beautiful in her red dress. She didn't carry a bouquet and never did I. Maurice chuckled just as Dakota pressed a kiss against my cheek before she disappeared in a cloud of crimson smoke. I wore both my necklaces around my neck and I had Masamune in its scabbard on my back. It too was a symbol on the day I met Rumple.

"You ready?" Maurice asked.

"Let's get this over with" I joked as we began to walk on ahead. Belle and Gabriel stood next to Athena who would be officiating this ceremony. Rumple had a black suit on and he had a white rose pinned to it, a sword was also next to the rose. He had his arm around Dakota as I walked towards him. Dakota smirked as I kissed Maurice before I walked over to my mate and I took his hand into mine.

"It is an honor to be doing this again" Athena began. "If you two are ready so am I"

I turned to Rumple as he did the same. While one of his hands was in mine, the other held Dakota's.

"Rumplestiltskin, mate of mine, this thing we have, it's never been easy, I lost you once to the curse, your were almost taken from me when you were poisoned, but our love brought us back together, it gave life to the beautiful young woman that stands next to you"

I looked to Dakota who was smiling, she actually was blushing too. I then looked back to Rumple.

"I love you mate of mine, I love the darkness within you, I love you for not turning me away when you found out what I truly was, and from this day to my last day, I will remain by your side, and protect you always"

"Zila, when we met, I wasn't just unloved and unloving, I was an enemy of love, love had only brought me pain, my walls were up, but you broke them down, you brought me home, you brought light into my life and chased away all the darkness, and I vow to you I will never forget the distance between what I was and what I am, I owe more to you than I can never say" Rumple then let go of my right hand and waved his over it. A gold ring appeared on my ring finger and on the ring were dragon designs. A single garnet rested in the center. Rumple then took my hand back into his. "How you can see the man behind the monster I will never know"

"That monster is gone, and the man beneath him may be flawed, but we all are, and I love you for it, sometimes the best sword is all rusted up, but its glory never fades away, and sometimes the best teacup is chipped, and sometimes darkness can coexist if there is light"

I then pressed my right hand against Rumple's face and my lips met with us. My other hand never once left Dakota's as Rumple and I continued our kiss which was filled with love and light, it was also mixed in with a little darkness, heh, heh. When we broke apart we both turned to Dakota. I removed my hand out of hers and bent down to her level, Rumple still clutched her other hand.

"You are the other light of our life my sweet one, for 28 years we missed you, the moment we learned you were going to be reborn again was the happiest moment of our lives, Dakota, and now you are here at long last"

"And we love you my little jewel, we always have and always will" Rumple then used his magic to conjure two things for our daughter. First was a silver gold ring with a single amethyst in the center, the other item was a silver chain with a white wolf pendant hanging on the end. Both Rumple and I then pressed our lips against our daughter's forehead and she put herself into us. I wrapped both of my arms around my daughter while Rumple had one on her as well, the other was around me. The three of us then remained like that for who knows how long, because at the moment the only thing that mattered was the three of us being together like it always meant to be.

 **Barn House**

The mysterious urn that came back from the past lay untouched on the barn flooring. Then it opened and a blue liquid substance flowed out of it. The substance traveled through all of the spiral markings that Athena had made in the flooring for the time travel spell. Then it met up at the center and the blue liquid began to rise forming into a person. In fact it formed into a woman all dressed in blue. Her hair was blonde and it was styled in braid that hung off the woman's left shoulder. She then took off her left glove and ice shot out of her hand. The ice hit the urn causing it to be destroyed. Ice formed under the woman before she started to walk forward determined to find out where she was and more importantly where her sister Anna was.

 **And Season 3 is wrapped up!  
Thanks for reading my fellow oncers!  
Stay tuned for Season 4!  
**


End file.
